UN NUEVO EQUIPO Y UNA NUEVA AMIGA
by tsuki hogonake
Summary: El clan Uchiha sigue vivo y Sasuke va ha tener que vivir con su prima Beatorisu unas jonin de 12 años y con un gran secreto que va de visita para quedarse un año y Sasuke formará equipo con Shikamaru Nara y Hinta Hyuga y Sasuke tendrá que olvidarse el odio entre sus clanes y ser su compañero con la ayuda de Beatorisu que no soporta ha Neji Hyuga y él no la soporta ha ella.
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

El clan Uchiha estaba tranquilo como de costumbre y el líder de los Uchiha Fugaku estaba en su despacho leyendo una carta y lo leyó le sorprendió y mucho así que decidió hablar con sus dos hijos; Itachi Uchiha de 17 años y Sasuke Uchiha de 12 años.

-Os he llamado porque tengo algo muy importante que decirles.-Dijo Fugaku con seriedad.

-Dinos de que se trata padre.-Dijo Itachi.

-Vuestros primos Yuki, Beatorisu y Ryu van a venir a visitarnos y no deben descubrir nadie que ellos son.-Dijo Fugaku esperando la reacción de sus hijos.

-Pero si ni siquiera levan el apellido Uchiha sólo poseen el Sharingan infierno.-Dijo Sasuke furioso.

-Vamos Sasuke sólo dices eso porque estás celoso de Beatorisu sea Jonin desde hace mucho tiempo y tú mañana te graduas en la academia.-Dijo Itachi.

-Que yo sepa cuando peleaste con Yuki empatasteis.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Dejar de pelear vuestros primos van a venir a quedarse durante 1 años y se acabó.-Dijo furioso.

-Está bien.-Dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Cuándo vienen?-Preguntó Itachi.

-Hoy pero mientras vienen quiero que os pongáis presentables y tenéis que guardar el secreto de vuestra prima Beatorisu no quiero que tenga problemoas por ser quiñen es ya ha sufrido bastante.-Dijo con una mirada de tristeza en los ojos.

Sasuke e Itachi hicieron lo que les mandó su padre hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

-Chicos ya están aquí comportaos de acuerdo.-Dijo su madre Mikoto mientras iba a abrir la puerta y todos se quedaron mirando como esos niños que conocieron habían cambiado mucho, Yuki tenía el pelo largo y ondulado castaño con la cinta ninja en la frente sujetándole el pelo, los ojos castaños y con una enseñar el ombligo de roja de tirantes, unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y unas camiseta de botas negras, ella estaba muy sexy y no tenía mucho pecho más bien parecida a Mikoto y tenía 17 años. Beatorisu tenía el pelo ondulado castaño largo y sujeto con una coleta con flequillo, los ojos marrones oscuros una camiseta negra de tirantes de enseñar el ombligo y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y unas sandalias ninja y la cinta ninja se la ponía en la cabeza en vez de la frente. Tenía 12 años y tenía mucho pecho para su edad un colgante con una B y una gargantilla con el símbolo del yin y el yan. Ryu tenía los ojos azules grandes la piel blanca y el pelo negro iba con un pantalón negro y una camiseta azul marino y llevaba las típicas sandalias ninja y su cinta ninja el la frente. Tenía 7 años.

-Madre mía cómo habéis cambiado estos últimos años.-Dijo Fugaku sin dejar de mirarlos.

-Beatorisu eres la viva imagen de tu madre.-Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-Dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

-Itachi, Sasuke acompañar a vuestros primos al cuarto de invitados y llevar sus maletas.-Dijo Fugaku.

-Aquí tenéis.-Dijeron Beatorisu y Yuki entregándoles 5 maletas a cada uno con una sonrisa.

-Venga vamos al cuarto.-Dijo Beatorisu.

Fueron a la habitación que tenía tres camas y Sasuke e Itachi les seguían atrás porque al parecer sus maletas pesaban una barbaridad.

-Es bonita.-Dijo Yuki.

-Oye Sasuke tu te gradúas en la academiamañana, ¿no?-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Así es.-Dijo .

-Muy bien estoy deseando que te gradúes.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oye Beatorisu tu eres Jonin, ¿me puedes dar un consejo?-Dijo Sasuke.

-Fíjate en todo y cada más mínimo detalle, piensa como un ninja y trabaja en equipo.-Dijo Beatorisu seria.

-Sí gracias creo que te he entendido.

-Bien ahora salir que nos vamos a intalar.-Dijo Yuki.

Ellos terminaron de instalarse y cuando terminaron fueron a cenar.

-¿Dónde está Yuki?-Preguntó Mikoto.

-Seguramente estará saliendo por ahí.-Dijo Beatorisu como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿A dónde?-Pregunta Fugaku curioso.

-A sitios peligrosos.-Dijo Ryu

Todos los que estan en la mesa menos Beatorisu y Ryu estaban de piedra.

-¿Y cuándo volverá?-Preguntó Mikoto.

-No la esperes despierta va a tardar mucho tiempo cuando te levantes acabará de llegar pero no os preocupéis por ella sabe cuidarse sola.-Dijo intentando tranquilizarlos Beatorisu.

-Ya lo sé pero en esta casa tenemos toques de queda cómo Itachi que es muy buen chico y no queremos rebeldías.-Dijo Fugaku provocando que Beatorisu se riera a carcajadas.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Mikoto confusa.

-Pues que Itachi es…-No pudo terminar la frase porque Itachi le cerró la boca.

-Escúchame bien si te callas te deberé una y haré lo que sea pero no se lo cuentes no quiero que sepan a donde voy cuando ellos se duermen.-Le susurró Itachia Beatorisu y Beatorisu aceptó el trato.

-¿Qué decías?-Dijo Sasuke curioso.

-Nada mejor olvidarlo y hablemos sobre que mañana mi pequeño emo-vengador se gradúa.-Dijo provocando un estallido de risas.

-Por qué dices eso?-Preguntó de mala manera Sasuke.

-Porque todos los Uchihas son provocando que todos menos su hermano y Mikoto la miraran de mala manera.

-Niños iros a dormir mañana será un día duro y quiero que Sasuke esté fresco para su gran día.-Dijo Mikoto.

Todos se fueron a dormir deseando que el día de mañana llegara cuanto antes.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

Sasuke se despertó y se vistió y se fue corriendo a desayunar y desayunó a toda prisa.

-Tranquilízate Sasuke.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-No puedo sólo puedo pensar en que este será un nuevo paso para vencer a Itachi.

-Todavía sigues con eso.-Dijo Yuki con resaca y una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

-Madre mía chica tienes que descansar si no algún día lo vas a pagar.-Dijo Mikoto

-Que siiiiiiiii.-Dijo Yuki malhumorada-

-Bueno me voy que voy a llegar tarde.-Dijo Sasuke saliendo a toda prisa.

EN LA ACADEMIA:

-El día de hoy soy ninjas pero todavía os falta mucho por recorrer antes de ser ninjas.-Dijo Iruka

-Déjese de rollos y anuncie los equipos de una vez.-Dijo Naruto.

-Muy bien y el equipo siete está formado por Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara y Hinata Hyuga.-Dijo Iruka.

-Sensei no me puede poner con una Hyuga.-Dijo Sasuke furioso.

-Lo siento pero no hay vuelta atrás y si no te gusta te aguantas y te callas.-Dijo Iruka algo que sólo logro irritar más al Uchiha.

-Por cierto sus profesores llegaran a las 13:00.

A las 16:00:

-Madre mía menudo profesor si llega demasiado tarde.-Dijo Shikamaru.

-Es verdad.-Dijo Uchiha

-T-tranquilidad seguro q-que vi-viene.- Dijo Hinata con una tierna sonrisa que ha Sasuke le recordó a la de su madre.

En ese momento llega Kakashi.

-Por fin.-Dice Shikamaru.

-Siento llegar tarde pero he tenido compromisos Vámonos.

Sasuke, Shikamaru y Hinata siguieron a Kakashi y llegaron al tejado.

-Sentaos.-Dijo Kakashi.

Todos se sentaron.

-Hablarme de vosotros de las cosas que os gustan de las que no os gustan, de vuestras aficiones, de las cosas que no os gustan… Empieza tú.-Señaló a Shikamaru.

-Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara no me gusta hacer nada mis aficiones no hacer nada y para mi todo es problemático.-Dijo bagamente.

-Ahora tú.-Dijo señalando a Sasuke.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha no me gustan las cosas dulces y mi sueño es superar a mi hermano Itachi.

-Sólo quedas tú.-Dijo señalando a Hinata y ella empezó a temblar.

-Mi n-ombre e-es…-Todos se inclinaron para ver que decía pero no oyeron nada.

-_Vamos Hinata tú puedes-_Pensó Hinata mientras reunía fuerzas.

-MI NOMBRE ES HINATA HYUGA ME GUSTAN LAS COSAS DULCES NO ME GUSTAN LOS CANGREJOS Y QUIERO SER UN NINJA TAN FUERTE COMO MI PADRE Y TAN AMABLE CÓMO MI MADRE.-Dijo gritando provocando que todos se cayeran de atrás por el grito que pegó.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo con una gotita de sudor estilo anime.

-Además de Hyuga rara.-Dijo Sasuke algo que afecto a la Hyuga.

-Mañana os quiero para hacer la prueba y no desyunéis o lo bomitaréis.-Dijo Kakashi.

Todos salieron a la vez y ahí les esperaba Beatorisu con Itachi.

-Hola Sasuke.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Hola Beatorisu.

-¿Qué compañeros te tocaron?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-Los que ves ahí.-Dijo señalando a Hinata y Shikamaru sin mirarles.

-Hola soy Beatorisu la prima de Sasuke.

-Yo soy Shikamaru Nara.-Dijo vagamente

-Y tú? Eh…-Beatorisu se quedó inmóvil al ver los ojos de la chica que eran los de un Hyuga e Itachi se quedó igual de sorprendido que Beatorisu.

-Hi-hinta Hy-hyuga.-Dijo con una sorisa tímidamente.

-_Vaya oséa que una Hyuga esto se va a poner interesante.-_Pensó Itachi.

En ese momento aparece la niñera de Hinta Ko.

-Hinata-sama, ¿Qué hacía hablando con los Uchiha?-Preguntó Ko.

-N-no p-pasa nada Ko es sólo que ellos son mis com-compañeros de equipo.-Dijo Hinata preocupada por causarle problemas a Sasuke.

-Muy bien pero no entiendo porque unos Uchihas tienen que ser sus compañeros.

-Que has dicho?-Dijo Beatorisu furiosa pero Itachi la cogió del hombro la miró fijamente y ella lo entendió y se calmó.

-Oiga nosotros nos vamos.-Dijo Itachi pero de repente aparece alguien detrás de ellos.

-Oye tú marimacha.-Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Neji todo herido grave apuntando a Beatorisu.

-Vienes a por más.-Dijo Beatorisu haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-Que pasa aquí?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-Pues verás.-Itachi empezó a contar lo que pasó

FLAHS BACK:

Beatorisu estaba corriendo toda emocionada y Itachi estaba a paso tranquilo.

-Oye tranquila que no pasa nada por llegar tarde.-Dijo Itachi.

-Debrías estar emocionado de que tu hermanito se valla a graduar en la academia.

Beatorisu siguió corriendo hasta que chocó contra alguien que venía del otro lado.

-Ten cuidado pedazo de estúpidamarimacha.-Dijo Neji y eso hizo que Beatorisu se enfadara y mucho e Itachi ya se temía lo peor.

-Que dices niño afeminado HAS SIDO TÚ EL QUE HA CHOCADO CONTRA MÍ ASÍ QUE VÉ PIDIENDOME DISCULPAS.

Neji estaba furioso y no iba a permitir que ella le hiciera nada.

-Pelea contra mí.

-Tú mismo.-Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Neji uso su byakugan y beatorisu activó su sharingan llama Neji se Lanzó contra ella ella los esquivó fácilmente y con su sharingan llama y lo empezó a quemar con su sharingan llama pero no le hizo mucho daño por miedo a que se dañaba pero esas quemaduras se curarían fácilmente.

-Te gané.-Dijo arrogantemente Neji se lanzó de nuevo contra ella y ella en unrápido movimiento inmovilizó a Neji.

-Basta ya no te he hecho mucho daño para que no te lastimaras pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Neji calló al suelo y Beatorisu continuó su camino seguida de Itachi.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

-Eso paso.-Dijo Itachi dejando a todos los presentes estupefactos y mucho a Hinata y a Ko.

-Sí es que ella lleva siendo muchos años Jonin.-Dijo Sasuke con orgullo en ese momento Neji corrió hacia ella ella lo esquivó le cogió del cuello y le dio un golpe en el cuello y se desmayó.

-No os preocupéis sólo se desmayó pero está perfectamente.-Dijo entregándoselo a Ko.

-COMO SE ATREVE A HACERLE ESO A NEJI SIN RAZÓN ALGUNA.-Dijo Ko.

-Perdone pero el iba a atacar a mi prima.-Dijo Itachi.

-Esto no quedará así vamos Hinata-sama.-Dijo Ko.

-Siento lo de mi primo pero no sabes que es tener un primo tan orgulloso.-Dijo Hinata.

-Creme lo sé.-Dijo Beatorisu mirando a Sasuke e Itachi.

-A-adiós.-Dijo Hinata siguiendo a Ko.

Beatorisu, Sasuke e Itachi se fueron a su casa y le contaron a su familia lo sucedido.

-Madre mía como te pudieron poner con una Hyuga es inaceptable.-Dijo Fugaku.

-Pues esa parecía maja.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Me da igual conozco a los Hyuga y como se atreva a faltarte al respeto me avisas Sasuke.

CONTINUARÁ

COMENTAR POR FAVOR


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

Sasuke se había despertado temprano para irse con su equipo y Kakashi ha empezar la prueba y se había ido al lugar de entrenamiento a las 7:00

A LAS 10:00

-Dios mío llevamos esperando 3 horas este sensei que nos ha tocado es un irresponsable mira que llegar tan tarde.-Dijo Sasuke arto de esperar.

De repente llega Kakashi.

-Hola siento llegar tarde es que me perdí por el camino de la vida.

-Vamos que se durmió.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno los que consigan los cascabeles será el ganador y podrá ser un ninja.

Tras hacer la prueba Sasuke terminó atado al tronco.

-Deberías ser mejor compañero y haberlo hecho en equipo.-Dijo Kakashi.

-Me niego a colaborar con una Hyuga.-Dijo alterado.

-Shikamaru al ser muy inteligente y Hinata al ser baja pudo cogerme el cascabel en equipo si tus compañeros están de acuerdo puedes pasar.-Dijo Kakashi.

-Yo si aunque me da igual.-Dijo Shikamaru.

-Y-yo t-también.-Dijo Hinata.

-Muy bien entonces puedes ser un ninja.-Dijo Kakashi.

Cuándo todo terminó Sasuke se fue a su casa pero Kakashi le detuvo.

-Oye Sasuke deberías entrenar con Hinata y Shikamaru para entrenar.

-Lo que usted diga.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Muy bien mañana ve al barrio Hyuga y..-Kakashi fue interrumpido.

-Que vaya ella me niego a ir al barrio Hyuga.-Dijo de mala manera.

-Está bien Hinata mañana irá a buscarte.-Dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke se fue a su casa arto de tener que aguantar las quejas de su sensei.

Sasuke estaba cenando con todos y su madre Mikoto esta preocupada por él ya que se veía mal

-Dime Sasuke, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido con tu equipo?-Le pregunta Mikoto mientras prepara la cena.

-Nada es sólo que Hinata Hyuga va a venir al territorio Uchiha.-Dijo de mala manera.

-Bueno eso no es tan malo.-Contesto Itachi llevándose a la boca un poco de arroz.

-¿Acaso olvidas el odio que nos tenemos el clan Hyuga y el clan Uchiha?-Dijo Sasuke algo alterado.

-Sasuke creo que estás exagerando la situación.-Comentó Beatorisu.

-Es verdad no creo que sea para tirarse de los pelos.-Apoyó Yuki.

-¿Pero por qué el clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuga nos llevamos tan mal?-Preguntó curioso Ryu.

-Es por la competencia, porque el clan Hyuga y el clan Uchiha son los más poderosos de Konoha.-Respondió Yuki.

-¿Pero no sería mejor que nos lleváramos bien con ellos? Así estaríamos aliados los dos mejores clanes de Konoha.- Propuso Beatorisu.

-Sí pero es que no aguanto a Hiashi es un cretino.-Respondió Fugaku comiendo.

-Eso lo veo fatal yo creo que todos tendríamos que llevarnos bien.-Dijo Beatorisu como si fuera una santa.

-Lo dice la que dejó malherido e inconsciente a Neji Hyuga y le llamó niño afeminado.-Contestó Itachi a su prima.

-No fue para tanto además se lo merecía.-Respondió Beatorisu.

-Eso sólo nos va a provocar más problemas con los Hyuga.-Dijo Yuki.

-Yuki tiene razón deberías de contenerte un poco chica.-Le dijo Mikoto a Beatorisu.

-Ya lo sé es sólo que me cuesta contenerme con el carácter que tengo.-Contesto un poco agobiada.

-No seas tan dura con ella al fin y al cabo ha hecho bien así se lo pensará dos veces antes de leerse con alguien que tiene sangre Uchiha.-Dijo Fugaku con orgullo.

-Ves ojisan está de mi lado.-Contestó Beatorisu a Mikoto.

-Eres un caso perdido Beatorisu.-Le dijo Itachi.

-Mira quién habla.-Le contesto Beatorisu.

-Ya basta no os peleéis y procurar ser amables con Hinata Hyuga.-Les regañó Mikoto.

-Siii.-Contestaron Sasuke, Itachi, Beatorisu, Yuki y Ryu.

-Bien ahora iros a dormir.-Les mandó Mikoto.

Todos se fueron a dormir porque mañana les esperaría un día de lo más horripilante o eso creen…

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR, DAR VUESTRA OPINIÓN O IDEAS.


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4

Sasuke se levantó se vistió se duchó y se fue a desayunar mientras esperaba a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Dime Sasuke, ¿cómo te llevas con Hinata?-Preguntó Mikoto para romper el hielo.

-Ella es muy rarita así que no muy bien.-Contesto sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Pues yo cuando la conocí me pareció una chica muy agradable.-Opinó Beatorisu.

-Opina lo que te dé la gana pero a mi no me da la gana llevarme bien con ella.-Comentó Sasuke.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y aparecieron Hinata.

-H-hola U-uchiha-san.-Dijo Hinta con una voz dulce y jugando con sus dedos y eso a todos los presentes les extrañó ya que los Hyuga solían ser muy creídos.

-Bueno hoy si quieres podéis utilizar el campo de entrenamiento de nuestra casa.-Dijo Mikoto amablemente.

-C-claro Shikamaru vendrá d-dentro de n-nada.-Contesto Hinata.

-Muy bien pues vamos y más te vale no ser una flojeras.-Advirtió Sasuke con una mirada fría.

-S-sí.-Contesto algo deprimida Hinta mientras salían a entrenar.

-Esperar yo os ayudaré con el entrenamiento.-Dijo Beatorisu haciendo que Sasuke se temiera lo peor.

En ese momento llegó Shikamaru.

-Hola bueno que vamos ha hacer?-Preguntó curioso

-Bueno como no me dejan entrenaros excesivamente tendré que ser muy suave así que vamos a entrenar en el dojo que tenemos y veamos cómo son vuestros reflejos.

Se fueron al dojo a entrenar.

-Muy bien Hinta empiezas tú.-Dijo Beatorisu señalando a Hinata.

-S-sí.-Contestó nerviosa

-Ok activa tu Byakugan y comprovemos tus reflejos.-Dijo Beatorisu cogiendo una tubo.

-¿Lista?-Dijo Beatorisu mientras sonreía.

-S-sí-Dijo nerviosa poniendose nerviosa.

Beatorisu empezó a atacar a Hinata con ataques básicos pero Beatorisu notó que le costaba mucho esquivar los ataques y Hinata cayó rendida sin poder dar un paso más.

-Hinata he notado que te ha costado mucho a pesar de que los ataques eran básicos y no has durado mucho creo que deberías de entrenar mñas.-Dijo Beatorisu fríamente.

-Sin embargo eso ha sido por tener baja autoestima creo que deberías ser más segura de ti misma.-Dijo Beatorisu haciendo que Hinata se sorprendiera ante el comentario de Beatorisu ya que ella nunca había sido apoyada por nadie y menos por su familia.

-Shikamaru usa tu jutsu de sombra.-Dijo Beatorisu

Shikamaru la controlo pero cuando empezaba a controlarla. Levantaba un brazo y ella lo bajaba contada la facilidad del mundo y ella utilizó su sharingan y le obligó a parar mientras Shikamaru estaba en shock con la fuerza de Beatorisu.

-Sasu-chan sólo quedas tú.-Dijo Beatorisu con una sonrisa macabra que lo único que hizo fue retroceder a Sasuke con miedo a lo que su prima le pudiera hacer.

-Muy bien Sasuke vas a trepar la montaña de los Hokague con esta piedra a cuestas.-Beatorisu tenía sujeta con una mano una piedra enorme que la cargó a la espalda de Sasuke ella hizo lo mismo y él trepó con dificultad mientras Beatorisu trepaba cómo si nada y tardó un minuto y Sasuke 2 horas intentando recuperar el aliento pero estaba machacado y se desmayó. Beatorisu cogió a Sasuke y lo llevó a casa.

Al cabo de un rato Sasuke se despertó y le dolía mucho todo el cuerpo y no podría entrenar en algún tiempo.

-U-uchiha-san tenga eto es el almuerzo.-Dijo la Hyuga.

-Gracias.-Sasuke lo tomo y empezó a comer muy rápido del hambre que tenía con Hinta sonriéndole e Itachi y Beatorisu observaban tras la puerta.

-Mi hermanito se está haciendo amigo de la Hyuga.-Dijo Itachi.

-Creo que son algo más que simples amigos.-Comentó Beatorisu.

-Esperemos que no sea así.-Respondió Itachi.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR, DAR VUESTRA OPINIÓN U IDEAS.


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5

Era un día tranquilo por la mañana y Sasuke se encontraba mejor y podría hacer entrenamiento pero no con Beatorisu.

Sasuke y su familia estaba desayunando más temprano porque hoy le tocaba ir a por Hinata y no quería llegar tarde y llevarse una bronca de parte de Hiashi pero cómolos Jonin estaban de vacaciones Beatorisu, Itachi y Yuki le acompañarían oor iedo a que le hicieran algo.

-Bueno ya acabamos, vamos a buscar a Hinata.-Dijo Sasuke llendo hacia la puerta y todos lo siguieron.

Una vez que estaban en la entrada de el barrio Hyuga se pararon ahí y empezaron a ponerse nerviosos ya que el odio que se tenía esos dos clanes era muy fuerte.

-Bueno vamos o nos vamos a quedarnos esperando aquí eternamente?-DiJO Beatorisu ya entrando en el barrio Hyuga y todos fueron con ella.

POV SASUKE:

No taba cómo muchas miradas de odio, de rencor y de desprecio se posaban en mi y en mi familia y eso no lo toleraba ya que ellos son unos creídos y unos despreciables que quiere que todo sea perfecto y cómo ellos dicen que sea, cómo cuando Hinata se notaba que tenía baja autoestima y eso se debía al clan Hyuga seguro ya que no sabía que era el amor.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿en que estas pensando?-Me preguntó Itachi.

-No es nada es sólo que este lugar me pone nervioso eso es todo no aguanto estar aquí.-Le respondí.

-Mentiroso estas pensando en Hinata.-Me contesto Beatorisu y enseguida noté cómo un sonrojo casi invisible aparecía en mis mejillas y cómo todos lo notaron pero en vez de burlarse como hacían de costumbre pero en vez de eso me miraron con miradas que parecían de preocupación y sabía perfectamente que eso se debía a que un Hyuga y un Uchiha no podían estar juntos pero a mí no me gustaba la Hyuga ni lo más mínimo y no quería que pensaran lo contrario pero sabía que cuanto más lo iba a negar más pensarían que me gustaba la Hyuga y eso no quería que pensaran.

-Oye Sasuke ya hemos llegado así que sal de tu mundo y ve a recibirla.-Me dijo Yuki con total seriedad que me extrañó ya que normalmente era una chica alocada y sonriente pero ahora parecía su padre y eso me extrañó aunque siempre que estábamos con una persona importante Beatorisu y Yuki se comportaban cómo una pesona completamente distinta se convertían en una persona madura y seria al igual que mi padre o su padre pero a mí no me gustaba como eran echaba en falta a su personalidad alocada y aunque nunca lo admitiría era lo que más me gustaba de ellas.

-Hola lo siento pero van a tener que esperarun poco vayan a la sala de dijo una señora del clan Hyuga mientras nos conducía hacia la sala de estar la casa era del estilo antiguo japonés y nos sentamos esperando a que Hinata viniera.

-H-hola siento la e-espera U-uchiha –san.-Me dijo jugando con sus dedos y la verdad se veía igual que una niña pequeña.

-Hmp eres muy lenta preparándote tendrías que ser más rápida.-Dije con mi tono de voz particular pero noté cómo los demás me miraban mal.

POV HINATA:

Me sentía algo rara Sasuke era un chico algo desagradable pero a veces se pasaba mucho con la gente pero era su forma de ser y sabía que no se podía cambiar.

-Bueno Shikamaru vendrá en seguida.-Dijo Sasuke con su rostro inexpresivo.

En ese momento llegó Shikamaru.

-Bueno vamos a entrenar sin entrenamientos de Beatorisu a tu dojo.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí está ahí.-Dije guiándoles hacia donde estaba.

Sasuke empezó a atacarme y yo le esquivaba pero me costaba y eso que los ataques básicos pero no podía hacer nada era una vergüenza para el clan Hyuga y nunca podré hacer nada contra eso porque ya me dicen todos los días pero de repente me golpearon tan fuerte que caí.

-Eres patética una vergüenza para el clan Hyuga.-Dijo Sasuke mientras me daba de lado pero en ese momento me vinieron a la cabeza las palabras que me dijo Beatorisu y eso me reconfortó así que me volví a lenvantar y fui a por todas aunque me costara la vida porque no podía seguir así yo que soy la futura líder del clan y no me rendiría así como una pardilla así que reuno fuerza de voluntad porque no me importaba ganar o perder en esos momento lo único que me importa es seguir hasta el final cómo Naruto-kun así que me levante y volvía y reto sin ningún miedo cómo me enseñó Naruto-kun y Beatorisu-san.

Cuando Sasuke estaba desprevenido le dí un pequeño golpe y el ni se lo esperó.

-Creo que no eres tan mala como aparentas, Hyuga.-Dijo Sasuke y en ese momento una sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

FIN DE POV DE HINATA:

POV DE BEATORISU:

Estaba observando la pelea y Hinata era cómo una niña perdida que era muy dulce e inocente y me recordó como yo era antes de que me sucediera esto hasta que por un choque del destino cambie hasta que me obligué a mi misma a cambiar y eso es lo que quiere Hinata pero creo que ella quiere ser fuerte pero conservar su corazón y eso va a ser difícil pero no imposible aunque ella no tiene autestima y eso tiene que cambiar porque todo el mundo vale mucho y esa chica valía solo había que pulir en la piedra hasta encontrar el diamante. Me sorprendí cuando se levanto y consiguió darle un pequeño golpe a Sasuke y noté que desde hace rato Neji o mejor dicho niño afeminado estaba observando su entrenamiento y se sorprendió mucho cuando consiguió darle a Sasuke y eso creo que se debía a que Hinata no mostraba su verdadera fuerza por miedo o por no hacer daño a las personas que quería y ella se había ganado mi respeto y mi sipatía pero también se había ganado el respeto y simpatía del clan Uchiha y el mío.

-Esa chica es muy bondadosa es distinta a los Hyuga que conozco y parece que Sasuke no le ha gustado nada que le haya dado.-Me dijo mi hermana Yuki mientras miraba a Hinata.

En ese momento veo a una niña de unos 7 años que me miraba con curiosidad y a decir verdad la niña era muy guapa y me sorprendió que era la versión femenina de Neji pero debía advertid que Neji estaba buenísimo aunque parecía una chica.

-Oiga le puedo pedir un favor.-Me dijo la niña con la misma mirada que Neji pero había también algo de Hinata.

-Claro dime.-Normalmente me hubiera negado pero esa niña me recordaba un poco a mí a su edad.

-Quiero que me entrene por facor.-La niña se puso de rodillas definitivamente era como yo a su edad hacía lo que sea con tal de ser fuerte.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR, DAR VUESTRA OPINIÓN O IDEAS


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6

POV HANABI:

Había oído hablar de esa chica y me impresionó cuando oí que había derrotado a Neji en cuestión de segundos y que era Jonin a su corta edad aunque cuando oí cómo ella entrenó al equipo de mi hermana me sorprendí de lo dura que era porque aunque todo el mundo piense que soy el orgullo de mi clan yo sé que mi padre le molesta que sea una chica en vez de un chico y yo no quiero que se decepcione con migo porque yo sé que Hinata nota que papá quería tener un hijo con migo y por eso siempre pierde a propósito con migo y esa es la razón por la que la admiro por tener un corazón tan grande igual que nuestra madre.

-Está bien pero quiero que sepas que yo no soy dulce con nadie y no lo voy a ser con tigo, vas a tener que pasar por un entrenamiento mucho más duro que el de Gai-sensei y cómo te retires no te volveré a entrenar, ¿Queda claro?.-Dijo Beatorisu con seriedad y una mirada fría y dura.

-Sí quiero ser fuerte.-Le dije con una mirada decidida en los ojos.

-Empezaremos mañana al amanecer te espero en el bosque.-Me dijo realmente era durísima.

-Sí gracias por haber aceptado.-Dije haciendo una reverencia.

-Cuál es tu nombre?-Me preguntó haciendo una tierna sonrisa que no sé de quién la sacaría dado que todos los Uchihas son emos pero al parecer ella no.

-Hanabi.-Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Eres prima de Neji?-Me preguntó.

-Sí soy la hermana de Hinata.-Le dije muy educadamente.

-Muy bien ahora me puedes decir porque Hinata tiene tan baja autestima?-Me preguntó pero me extrañó que la haya conocido hace unos días y ya se haya dado cuenta de ella así que dudé en decírselo.

-Sólo quiero ayudarla para que sea más fuerte.-Me dijo y me tranquilizó.

-Nuestro padre dice que es débil y una vergüenza para el clan.-Le dije con la mirada triste y baja.

-Creo que la quieres mucho.-Me dujo con una sonrisa muy tierna.

-Así es pero quiero también que mi padre me respete porque parece que aún no admite que aunque sea una mujer soy fuerte y mi hermana sabe lo que significa para mí y siempre está perdiendo a propósito cuando peleamos por eso y yo quiero cambiar eso quiero que pelee contra mí con todas sus fuerzas.-Le dije con un brillo en los ojos.

-Me recuerdas un poco a mí cuando tenía tu edad segura de ti misma, lo único que mi clan no lleva muy bien que sea fuerte y una mujer.-Me dijo con tristeza en los ojos.

-Mañana quedamos en el bosque me voy tengo una misión de rango S y no tardaré mucho pero será muy peligrosa adiós ya nos veremos Hanabi-chan.

Realmente era muy especial era tan parecida a mi primo y a la vez tan distinta y ahora que me acordaba tenía planeado gastarle una broma a Neji.

FIN POV HANABI.

POV NEJI:

Estaba observando cómo Hinata Entrenaba y la verdad era una vergüenza para la familia pero no es una novedad y estoy acostumbrado pero ella es la culpable de la muerte de mi padre espero que algún día reciba su castigo y se muera pronto no la aguanto aunque n puedo creer que le golpeara al Uchiha no muy fuerte pero le golpeó y eso me sorprendió ya que normalmente no se atrevía a golpear a nadie y eso era un gran paso para Hinata ya que no mataba ni a una mosca pero ahora era distinta ella era fuerte y creía en ella misma pero creo que me he pasado mucho con Hinata sobre todo porque ella era muy pequeña cuando lo de mi padre y bien mirado no podía hacer nada y además él me dijo que tenía que proteger a Hinata-sama pero lo único que había hecho era humillarla.

Cuándo descubrí que la marimacha se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando la pelea me sonrió y sentí como me sonrojé un poco y volví a meter la cabeza dentro y decidí meterla dentro y cómo quería ir a decirle a Hinata-sama la enhorabuena decidí ir a ducharme y bajar ero cuándo acabé de ducharme e ir a vestirme me sucedió que no encontraba mi ropa y ví cómo Hanabi cogía mi ropa y sonreía y me sacaba la lengua y corría escaleras abajo, cogí una toalla para taparme de cintura para abajo y corrí donde fue ella pero me resbalé bajando las escaleras justo cuando Beatorisu o más bien la marimacha pasaba por ahí y sin querer caí encima de ella y en una postura muy incómoda y lo peor fue que todos los que estaban en la casa lo miraron incluidos el equipo de mi prima Hiashi los ancianos los sirvientes e Itachi y una chica que era la hermana de Beatorisu y creo que se llamaba Yuki pero lo peor no fue eso sino que Beatorisu me mandó a volar a unos 10.000 km pero eso no era una fuerza normal ni la misma Tsunade podía tener semejan fuerza pero ella era increíble.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR, DAR VUESTRA OPINIÓN O IDEAS Y HACER PREGUNTAS

.


	7. Chapter 7

CAP 7

POV SASUKE:

Mi familia y yo nos íbamos a ir pero cuando nos íbamos vimos a la pequeña Hanabi salir corriendo y riendo y de repente apareció Neji y se puso encima de mi prima y el tenía una toalla de la cintura para abajo y se puso en una postura nada aceptable y tenía unas ganas tremendas de que Beatorisu le hiciera salir volando pero la Beatorisu que conozco lo hubiera hecho nada más haberse puesto encima de ella pero no, ella espero unos 5 segundos para mandarle a 10.000 km y eso me preocupó mucho tenía ganas de ir a por Neji y matarle aunque después del golpe de Beatorisu no creo que viva pero si sobrevive le mataré con mis propias manos aunque muera en el intento.

Cuándo Beatorisu se levantó se fue hacia la puerta y se fue sin mirar atrás y nadie la detuvo, yo Itachi, Yuki y yo fuimos detrás de ella sin decir palabra alguna para luego irnos a nuestra casa y decírselo todo a nuestros pades para ver lo que decían.

-¿¡QUÉ A HECHO QUÉ!?-Dijo mi padre mientras golpeaba la mesa y dejó caer el té que estaba tomando.

-Se va a enterar nadie intenta violar a mi prima y vive en el intento.-Dijo Itachi mientras activaba sharingan.

-Bueno después del golpe que le dio Beatorisu no creo que haya sobrevivido.-Dijo Yuki soltando una risita.

-Bueno él no me intento violar más bien creo que fue un accidente y creo que me pasé.-Dijo Beatorisu poniéndose un poco colorada algo que nos molestó muchísimo a todos.

-Vamos que te gustó.-Dijo Ryu mientras tomaba su zumo de naranja.

-No pero creo que fue por alguna broma porque si os fijáis Hanabi salía con ropa y con una sonrisa en la cara.-Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Tal vez los Hyugas no son así de pervertidos.-Dijo mi madre y en ese momento todos la miramos con mala cara.

-Es verdad ellos son unos tradicionales no se les ocurriría hacer eso y menos a Beatorisu.-Apoyó Yuki.

-Bueno por si acaso tendremos una cenacon los Hyuga mañana.-Dijo Mi padre.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!?-Dijmos todos a la vez.

-Lo siento chicos pero es lo que hay le mandaré un mensaje a los Hyuga.-Dijo mi padre y con eso Beatorisu salió de casa sin decir nada.

FIN POV SASUKE.

PON BEATORISU:

Estaba cansada de todo estaba cansada de mi familia de la gente que me rodea de todo creía que nada más podría salir mal hasta que me crucé con Neji que al parecer acababa salir del hospital pero gracias a la gran Tsunade se había recuperado pero al parecer todavía le dolía un poco al caminar y cuando me crucé con él me sentía con tantas ganas darle otro puñetazo para que saliera volando como antes pero cómo no quería líos sólo me contube las ganas pero ahora lo único que quería hacer era irme a hacer la misión de rango S que me mandaron y nada más ahora lo único que me faltaba por hacer era pelearme con Neji y montar un pollo pero tenía que decirle a Neji sobre la invitación de mi tío sobre lo que pasó.

- Niño afeminado tío Fugaku quiere hacer una cena mañana sobre hablar lo que pasó y tenéis que venir sino queréis problemas con el clan Uchiha, adiós.-Le dije y me fui rápido y ví cómo se le quedo la cara de desconcertado y eso en cierto modo me hizo gracia pero ahora tenía que acabar con unos criminales muy peligrosos aunque era muy fácil para mí.

Legué al sitio a donde se suponía que estaban y los ví ellos ni si quiera les dio tiempo a tocarme y les destruí ellos eran unos caza recompensas y podría ir a por Akatsuki en cuentión de minutos pero no podía porque no me estaba permitido pero esperaba que cualquier día apareciera alguien que les derrotara porque no soportaba ver a la gente sufrir y aunque no pueda meterme en asuntos serios si me metiera habría un caos.

Cuándo llegué todo el mundo me miraba con admiración pero para mí sólo eran unas miradas llenas de envidia ellos no sabían quién era en realidad y si lo supieran ni se acercarían.

-Oye tú te reto.-Me dí la vuelta y un niño con el pelo rubio y unos preciosos ojos azules una piel morena y un traje naranja con una sonrisa de estúpido en la cara.

-Muy bien adelante.-Le dije y me coloqué.

Él hizo un montón de clones pero yo activé mi sharingan infierno y les hice quemaduras que desaparecieron todos y luego me coloqúe detrás del real que estaba detrás de un ábol le dí un golpe en el cuello y le obligué a parar.

-¿Cómo tú has hecho eso?-Me preguntó intentando levantarse.

-Eres fuerte Kyubi pero ni si quiera he hecho nada-Le susurré y me fui.

-Nunca te rindas.-Le dije.

Me fui a casa a dormir sin cenar estaba muy cansada y mañana sería un día muy largo y necesitaba descansar de lo que me esperaría mañana.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR, DAR IDEAS O VUESTRA OPINIÓN


	8. Chapter 8

CAP 8

POV NEJI:

Acababa de estar en una cita con Tenten ya que somos novios desde hace 1 año y acabamos de ir a comer un picnic y le había comprado unas margaritas y hubiera sido un día perfeccto sino fuera porque me crucé con la marimacha y me dice que mañana teníamos que ir a cenar a su casa para hablar sobre que casi me mata en algo que ni siquiera fue culpa mía sino de Hanabi y sus bromas pero ahora tenía que ir a ver a Hiashie informarle sobre la cen pero cuando caminaba todo el mundo me miraba mal y decían que era un pervertido aunque ahora debía hablar con Hiashi sobre la cena de mañana.

-Ya veo osea que tenemos que ir a cenar con los Uchihas por el accidente de tú y Beatorisu.-DIJO Hiashi mientras estaba con Neji, Hinata y Hanabi el la sala tomándose un té.

-Para mí que lo hiciste a propósito.-Dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa.

-Yo estoy saliendo con Tenten no seas tonta Hanabi por nada del mundo saldría con esa marimacha.-Dije alterado.

-Neji-nisan creo que deberías portarte mejor con Beatorisu-san sino quieres que tengamos problemas con los Uchihas.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pues para mí que ella no va ha contenerse de los insultos y no se va a comportar pero sólo será está noche donde nos vamos a ver.-Dije más tranquilo.

-No lo creo Hanabi quiere entrenar con Beatorisu y si todo va bien ella será su sensei.-Dijo Hiashi y con eso me enfadé.

-CÓMO-Le dije más enfadado que nunca.

-Cuándo Hanabi se gradúe ella será su sensei nada más ella se lleva muy bien con Beatorisu y encima ella es muy fuerte y así os lleváis mejor.-Me dijo y yo me contuve.

-Está bien si eso es lo que quiero cumpliré sus órdenes.-Le dije pero me estaba volviendo loco sentía unas ganas tremendas de tirarlo todo e irme de Konoha no quería aguantar a esa marimacha.

-Muy bien será mejor que os comportéis en la cena y nada de peleas adiós nos iremos en seguida pero ahora olvidemos cómo de idiotas son los Uchihas y nos iremos.-Hiashi y se fue y yo sabía que sería una noche muy larga.

Me fui a dormir y esperé que el día de mañana no fuera tan horrible cómo esperaba.

FIN POV NEJI.

POV BEATORISU:

Me levanté en plena forma pero con hambre así que comí un poco más de la cuenta y me fui a buscar a Hanabi al barrio Hyuga y sentí que un montón de ojos se posaban en mí pero lo peor fue cuando estuve en el barrio Hyga que unos ya me estaban diciendo que era una golfa por lo que pasó con Neji pero sabía que también era por cómo vestía pero no me importaba no los escuchaba y además estaba cansada de que los amargados se metan en asuntos que ni si quiera les importaba eso fue un accidente y además yo no tenía la culpa de que Neji se tirara encima de mi.

Llegué a la casa principal recogía a Hanabi pero antes de nada Hiashi me detuvo.

-Oye que Neji te acompaña para que vea el entrenamiento que le das a mi hija.-M edijo y en ese momento exploté.

-QUEEEE?!-Dijimos Neji y yo a la vez.

-Lo que habéis oído tenéis que llevaros bien ahora podéis iros adiós.-Con eso Neji, Hanabi y yo nos fuimos y no dijimos una palabra porque ya teníamos bastante con que todo el mundo nos mirara pero finalmente llegamos al bosque y empezamos con los entrenamientos.

-Muy bien Hanabi yo empecemos tendrás que dar 500 patadas y después 800 flexiones y por último escalarás el monte con esta piedra.-Le dije cogiendo una piedra pero la niña parecía decidida y fuerte.

Empezó con las patadas y acabó en unas 2 horas en el suelo rendida pero se levantó y miraba cómo Neji la observaba con total seriedad debía ser verdad que los Hyuga no aceptaban a las mujeres pero después de eso hizo las flexiones y terminó en 3 horas y aún seguía en pie y por último escalar el monte que tardó 2 horas y aún seguía en pie esa niña sería muy fuerte de mayor.

-Es fuerte.-Le dije a Neji

-Ella es fuerte para ser una chica.-Me dijo y yo sólo sonreía.

-Lo dice al que le pateó el culo una chica y tubo que ir a urgencias.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Olvídalo.-Me dijo arrogantemente y yo sólo me reí me recordaba a mi padre pero en el fondo no era tan malo.

-Bueno este es el fin del entrenamiento mañana seguiremos.-Cuándo me doy la vuelta veo a Hanabi dormida y parecía un ángel que no quería despertarla así que la cogí en cuello y nos fuimos a la residencia de los Hyuga.

-Vaya se durmió pues despiertala.-Me dijo Hiashi.

-No está muy cansada la llevaré a su habitación y que duerma ahí.-Le dije hamblemente.

-Me parece bien y dime Neji cómo es Beatorisu?-Le preguntó Hiashia Neji y yo esperaba impaciente su respuesta.

-Es peor que Gai-sensei.-Le dijo y con ese comentario reí y me fui a llevar a Hanabi.

-¿Dónde está su cuarto?-Le pregunté-

-Ya te guía Neji.-Neji me acompañó hasta el cuarto de Hanabi y me fui pero no sin antes decirle una cosa a Neji.

-No ha estado tan mal niño afeminado en el fondo eres tan pelmazo nos vemos dentro de 4 horas a la hora de la cena.-Con eso me despedí y me fui a mi casa a esperar a los Hyuga y sabía que no sería tan malo después de todo.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR HACER PREGUNTAS, DAR VUESTRA OPINIÓN O IDEAS.


	9. Chapter 9

CAP 9

POV HINATA:

Estaba en mi cuarto preocupada por la cena es verdad que después del entrenamiento se llevaban algo mejor Neji y Beatorisu pero eso no quería decir que aún son se llevaran mal y eso me preocupaba pero a la cena teníamos que ir sino queríamos problemas con el clan Uchiha.

-Hinata ya es hora de ir a la cena de los Uchiha.-Me dijo mi hermana Hanabi entrando en la habitación.

-Dile que en seguida voy.-Le dije haciendo una sonrisa.

Me quedé sola me miré en el espejo de mi habitación me peine un poco y después me fui de mi habitación poniéndome mi chaqueta.

-Vamos acabemos con esto.-Dijo mi primo Neji y nos fuimos a ver a los Uchiha.

Cuándo llegamos al barrio Uchiha todos miraban mal a Neji y hacían comentarios como: Mira ese es el pervertido que intentó algo con nuestra Beatorisu o No sé cómo puede aparecer así sin más.

La verdad debía ser verdad que un Uchiha no perdona pero creo que ya se estaban pasando, la gente tenía que perdonar para así poder vivir en paz.

Llegamos a la casa principal de los Uchiha estaba nerviosa no sabía que era lo que me dirían o cómo nos tratarían después del accidente de Neji pero esperaba que no pasara nada malo.

Mi padre llamó a la puerta y nos abrió una mujer hermosa de piel blanca ojos negros brillantes y su pelo negro la madre de Sasuke Mikoto.

-Hola Hiashi cuanto tiempo sin verte ven te acompañaré a la sala donde cenaremos.-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

El la sala nos encontramoscon Sasuke, Yuki, Itachi, Beatorisu que hoy llevaba un vestido azul celeste que era apretado por el cho que le hacía notar sus pechos y cuelo de la cintura para abajo estaba muy guapa con el pero a ella parecía no gustarle por la cara de enfado que traía y por la mirada de oido que apuntaba hacia Fugaku.

-Hola Hiashi, ¿cómo estas?-Dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa que parecía forzada.

-Muy bien gracias Uchiha.-Dijo mi padre en tono serio y diciendo Uchiha con desprecio.

-Bueno vamos a cenar.-Dijo Mikoto intentando que no haya discusiones

-Está bienvamos a cenar pero cómo habéis venido más pronto pues tendréis que esperar y así Sasuke y Hinata se relacionan mejor.-Dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa algo macabra.

-My bien así de paso Beatorisu y Neji se llevan mejor.-Dijo mi padre imitando la sonrisa de Fugaku algo que me dio miedo.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!-Gritaron Neji y Beatorisu tan fuerte que casi nos dejan sordos.

-No hace falta gritar lo siento pero las cosas son así.-Dijo Fugaku.

-¿Y yo con quién habló?-Preguntó mi hermana.

-Tengo un sobrino de tu edad, Ryu.-Le respondió Mikoto.

-Que pasa?-Apereció un niño de piel blanca, ojos azules y pelo negro y Hanabi se sonrojó en seguida.

-Yo te he visto en la academia eres la niña Hyuga.-Dijo Ryu.

-Así es y tú eres el mejor de la clase.-Dijo Hanabi un poco sonrojada.

-Sí pero he oído que tú eres la versión femenina de Neji Hyuga.-Dijo Ryu.

-Oye vamos a entrenar?.-Propuso mi hermana.

-Vale.-Dijo Ryu y los dos se fueron a entrenar.

Sasuke y yo fuimos a una habitación por orden de nuestros padres para hablar y relacionarnos mientras esperábamos a que la cena este hecha y hubo un silencio incómodo durante un buen rato pero entonces se me ocurrió algo.

-Dime Sasuke-kun a t-ti q-que t-te gus-gusta ha-hacer.-Le pregunté un poco nerviosa la verdad su mirada me intimidaba pero tenía que hablar de algo.

-No te importa Hyuga.-Me contestó fríamente.

-P-por qué n-no en-entrenamos?-Le dije algo nerviosa de su respuesta.

-Vale pero espero que no seas una manta como la otra vez.

-S-sí-Le dije confiando en mí misma.

Entrenamos haciendo flexiones y a veces Sasuke se mostraba amable y también dimos patadas y corrimos y Sasuke me ofrecía agua pero siempre con su Hmp. Aunque a mí me gustaba eso porque éramos compañeros y así se trataban.

FIN POV HINATA:

POV NEJI:

Estábamos en los jardines de los Uchihas sentados sin decir una palabre y miraba el árbol pronto sería los cerezos en flor pero la verdad no se me ocurría nada de que hablar pero tampoco quería por eso estaba con Tenten ella siempre sabía de que hablar pero ahora estaba con la marimacha y no tenía nada de que hablar pero tenía que hablar de algo así intente buscar una conversación pero nada no había absolutamente nada así que decidí ir al baño y lavarme un momento la cara con agua fría pero cuando llegué ví a Beatorisu con unos abanicos de metal bailando y haciendo volteretas en el aire y la verdad parecía una profesional era increíble era majestuoso pero de repente se dio la vuelta y se sonrojó un poco.

-Yo estaba…-Dijo intentando no ponerse roja pero yo sonreí y me empecé a reír era increíble que alguien tan marimacha pudiera parecer tan delicada y frágil bailando.

-La cena ya debe de estar hecha vamos o se infriará.-Dijo de mal humor.

-¿Dónde aprendiste?-Le pregunté curioso.

-Con el tiempo aprenderás cosas nuevas sobre mí pero ahora te tendrás que aguantar vamos a cenar.-Me dijo con una sonrisa y yéndose ha cenar pero su imagen bailando no se me iba de la cabeza.

La cena fue tranquila ninguno dijimos una palabra pero en ese momento no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Dónde Beatorisu aprendío a…?-Beatorisu me tapó la boca.

-Sigue comiendo.-Me susurró Beatorisu en modo amenazante.

Yo seguí comiendo y cuando todos acabamos nos despedimos y nos fuimos a casa pero cuándo me fui a dormir soñé a Beatorisu bailando la verdad esa marimacha no me dejaba en paz ni durmiendo.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR, DAR VUESTRA OPINIÓN O IDEAS Y HACER PREGUNTAS.


	10. Chapter 10

CAP 10

SASUKE POV:

Estaba tan tranquilamente durmiendo pero vino a mí un recuerdo que nunca pensé volver a ver…

FLAS BACK

Tenía unos 3 años y estaba con mi prima en esa época ella era rubia y tenía el pelo liso por debajo de los hombros y vestía con un kimono azul celeste y una cinta azul turquesa y yo con un traje negro lo de siempre.

-Sasu-chan espérame.-Me dijo Beatorisu mientras corríamos por el bosque ella era tan buena y frágil que cuándo nos esteramos lo que le pasó cambio pero ahora era una chica fuerte todos los familiares admiraban su fuerza y su persistencia, todos menos su padre.

-Eres muy lenta sabes prima.-Le dije mientras me paraba.

-Es que eres muy rápido.-Me dijo mientras cogía aire y se secaba su sudor con su manga.

-Si algún día quieres ser fuerte tendrás que entrenar y dejar de quejarte por todo.- Le dije u poco serio mientras volví acorrer pero cuándo me quise dar cuenta ella ya no estaba pero veo a una niña que tenía los ojos blancos el pelo negro con reflejos azulados de pelo corto, la piel blanca y las mejillas sonrojadas y estaba sentada llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras?-Le pregunté agachándome para ponerme a su altura.

-Porque me he perdido y no encuentro a mi primo.-Me dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-Pues no te preocupes que mi prima y yo te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu primo.-De repente me doy la vuelto y veo que mi prima no está y me empiezo a poner azul.

-¡HE PERDIDO A MI PRIMAAAAA!-Empecé a comportarme cómo un loco.

-Si quieres te ayudaré a buscar a tu prima y tu me ayudas a buscar a mi primo.-Me dijo con una tierna sonrisa poniéndose de pie.

-Está bien soy Sasuke Uchiha.-Le dije extendiendo mi mano.

-Yo soy Hinata Hyuga.-Ella cogió mi mano.

-Cómo se lla tu primo?

-Neji, ¿y tu prima?

-Beatorisu.

Ambos corrimos por todo el bosque gritando sus nombres y jugando y riendo nos lo pasamos muy bien hasta que vi a mi prima con un niño con el pelo largo castaño y ojos blancos.

-Sasu-chan te presento a Neji Hyuga.-Me dijo abrazándome.

-Hola Sasuke y Hinata-sma te he estado buscando.

-Sí lo sé anisan pero Sasuke-kun me ha ayudado a buscarte.-Dijo Hinata .

-Y Neji-kun me ha ayudado a buscarte Sasu-chan.

-Oye ya que estamos juntos, vamos a jugar.-Propuse.

-SI.-Dijeron los tres a la vez hasta que de repente llegó Itachi.

-Sasuke, Bea torisu, ¿qué hacéis?-Nos preguntó con cara de enfado.

-Sólo jugamos nada más.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Vamos a casa os he estado buscando.-Nos dijo agarrándonos y alejandono.

-Pero yo quiero seguir jugando.-Dije intentando desagarrarme.

-No os acerquéis a los Hyuga ellos son los rivales del clan Uchiha.

-Pero yo no soy del clan Uchiha.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Pero la mitad de tu sangre lo es.-Dijo Itachi llegando a la residencia Uchiha y podía ver cómo Beatorisu corría a su habitación y lloraba porque quería volver a ver a Neji entonces me desperté.

-Ese sueño o dios ahora me acuerdo de todo ya me acuerdo de ti Hinta.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR, HACER PREGUNTAS, SUGERENCIS Y PREGUNTAS


	11. Chapter 11

CAP 11

BEATORISU POV:

Estaba en la cama dormida soñando con un recuerdo.

FLASH BACK:

Tenía 3 años estaba corriendo por el bosque con Sasuke en esa época era rubia y tenía el pelo por debajo de los hombros liso y llevaba un kimono azul celeste y una cinta azul turquesa y estaba muy cansada ahí no sabía controlar el sharingan, no era fuerte y no me había pasado eso que hizo que cambiara completamente.

-SASU-CHAN ESPÉRAME-Grite desesperada.

-Eres muy lenta.-Me dijo Sasuke.

-Es que tú eres muy rápido.-Le contesté secándome el sudor con la manga.

-Si algún día quieres ser fuerte tendrás que entrenar y dejar de quejarte por todo.-Me dijo y se fue corriendo pero yo no era fuerte y rápida y le perdí de vista y lo único que hice fue tirarme en el suelo y llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Levanté la cabeza y me sonrojé un poco era un niño algo mayor que yo de ojos blancos y pelo castaño era muy guapo pero yo no estaba acostumbrada a relacionarme con chicos que no eran de mi familia.

-Me he perdido y no encuentro a mi primo.-Le dije y el me ofreció un pañuelo blanco.

-Gracias.-Me sequé las lágrimas y él me ayudó a levantarme.

-Eres muy bonita.-Me dijo y yo me sonrojé.

-Gracias.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo y mi prima.-Se diom la vuelta y no la veía entonces se puso azul.

-HE PERDIDO A MI PRIMA.-Dijo y se puso cómo loco.

-Oye que si tú me ayudas a buscar a mi primo yo te ayudo a buscar a tu prima.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Soy Neji Hyuga.-Me dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Yo soy Beatorisu.-Le dije apretandole su mano.

-Cómo se llama tu primo?-Me preguntó.

-Sasuke.

-La mía Hinata.

Gritamos sus nombres y jugamos un montón hasta que por fin los encontramos.

-Sasu-chan te presento Neji-kun.

-Hinata-sama, ¿donde había estado?-Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la niña de ojos blancos piel blanca pelo negro con reflejos azulinos.

-No te preocupes onnisan Sasuke ha estado con migo y me ha ayudado a buscarte.

-Oye ya que estamos todos juntos vamos a jugar.-Propuso Sasuke.

-SI-Dijimos los tres.

Jugamos mucho y me hice muy amiga de Hinata hasta que llegó Itachi.

-Sasuke, Beatorisu vámonos.-Itachi nos llevó con él

-Sólo jugábamos nada más.-Le dije pero él no me escuchó.

-Me da igual.

-Pero queremos quedarnos más con ellos.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Los Hyugas y los Uchihas se llevan mal no os acerquéis a un Hyuga.-Nos dijo con su tono serio.

Cuando llegamos a la residencia Uchiha me fui a llorar porque me había enamorado de Neji.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR, HACER PREGUNTAS, SUGERENCIAS Y DAR VUESTRA OPINIÓN.


	12. Chapter 12

CAP 12

POV NEJI:

Me había despertado para desayunar temprano ya que Beatorisu buscaría a Hanabi para entrenar y yo tendría que acompañarla pero hoy contaba con la compañía de Tenten y eso me agradaba ya que una de las razones por las que es mi novia es que educada, fina y buena además es menos feminista que la marimacha que no deja que la controlen.

Hanabi había acabado de desayunar y yo aún no iba ni por la mitad pero Hanabi empezó a darme prisa pero yo sólo me daría prisa para cuándo viniera Tenten.

-Vamos Neji ella vendrá en seguida.-Me dijo sujetándome del brazo.

-Yo de aquí no me voy si no es con Tenten.-Le dije.

De repente se presentó Tenten algo triste.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunté preocupado.

-He oído que tuviste un accidente con Beatorisu.-Me dijo y la verdad ya nada podría salir peor que Tenten se haya dao cuenta de aquel estúpido accidente ya lo debía de saber todo Konoha.

-Eso fue un accidente no significó nada te lo juro.-Le dije intentando tranquilizarla.

-Me lo prometes?-Me preguntó con sus ojos de chocolate mirándome.

-Te lo prometo.-Le dije dándole un dulce beso pero de repente veo que alguien nos esta observando y es que Beatorisu nos está mirando un poco incómoda.

-Oye que nos tenemos que ir.-Dijo Hanabi.

-Sí ya vamos no nos apures.-Le dije irritado.

-Bueno pues vamos a por cierto soy Beatorisu encantada.-Le dijo a Tenten con una sonrisa que me recordó a la de una niña que hubieramos sido los mejores amigos pero no recordaba su nombre.

-Encantada yo soy Tenten.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno pues vamos antes de que se nos haga de noche.-Dijo Hanabi mientras nos marchábamos de la casa.

Me pasé todo el camino discutiendo con Beatorisu hasta que llegamos al bosque para entrenar.

-Muy bien Hanabi haz 1000 puñetazos, 800 patadas, 500 flexiones y escala el monte con esta piedra.-Dijo Beatorisu cogiendo con una mano algo que nos sorprendió a Tenten y a mi.

-Sí lo haré.-Dijo Hanabi mientras empezaba a dar puñetazos al poster.

-Hazlo más fuerte y rápido.-Le dijo con total seriedad.

-Sí.-Ella lo hizo así hasta que acabó en el suelo sin fuerzas.

-Ahora las patadas.-Le dijo fríamente.

Ella empezó con las patadas y el tronco empezaba a estar completamente dañado.

Cuándo acabó empezó con las 500 flexiones que estaba tan furiosa y las terminó en dos minutos algo que nos sorprendió.

-Muy bien hecho Hanabi.-Le dijo Beatorisu mientras hacía esa sonrisa que era igualita que a la de esa niña que conocí de pequeño pero esa niña era frágil, bondadosa y rubia pero sus ojos y su sonrisa era igual que las de esa niña.

Después empezó a trepar la montaña que terminó en 3 horas y media y acabó en el suelo rendida.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer al Ichimaru?-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Me parece bien.-Dijeron Hanabi y Tenten a la vez.

-¿Y tú que niño afeminado?-Nada más decir el mote que me puso ella estallaron las risas.

-Sí marimacha.-Le dije y ahí empezamos a discutir hasta llegar al Ichimaru.

Nos lom pasamos bien hasta que Hanabi y Tenten tuvieron que ir al baño y me dejaron sólo co abaeatorisu.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar con abanicos?-Le pregunté pero ella no me contestaba, normalmente las chicas s hubieran derretido porque les hay dirigido la palabra pero ella no.

-Si no me lo dices se lo contaré a todo el mundo.-Le dije y ella sonrió.

-Es una tradición de mi familia y a mía cómo ese tipo de danza me encantata pues cada vez que lucho hago como si bailo.-Me dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Y tu familia no sabe que haces ese tipo de baile?-Le pregunté.

-Saben que lo hacía pero no saben que sigo haciéndolo.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tu sonrisa me recuerda a alguien.-Le dije.

-Por fin te acuerdas.-Me dijo.

-¿Esa niña eras tú?-Le pregunté porque no daba crédito a que esa niña tan dulce y delicada se haya convertido en esa marimacha.

-Así es pero has tardado en acordarte.-Me dijo con total serenidad.

-¿Pero tú antes eras rubia?-Le pregunté incrédulo.

-Mi pelo se volvió castaño cuándo me hice fuerte.-Me dijo con una cara triste y pude jurar que ví una lágrima.

Pero volví a ver esa sonrisa nada más aparecer Hanabi y Tenten.

-¿De que habláis?-Nos preguntó Tenten.

-De que Hanabi es muy fuerte para la edad que tiene y que cuando se gradúe yo seré su maestra.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Hanabi emocionada.

-Sí y estoy deseando que te gradúes.-Dijo con una sonrisa que me recordaba a la más dulce más que la de Tenten.

-Genial.-Dijo Hanabi y se tiró a abrazar a Beatorisu.

Después Beatorisu y Tenten hablaron de no se que de zapatos y de que habían quedado para ir a comprar ropa pero no me entrometí, no tenía ganas de ir cargando con bolsas y también Beatorisu que Hinata si quería podría venir que sería divertido y yo se lo diría para que Hinata se divirtiera un poco y así se vaya haciendo amiga de mi cuñada.

Cuándo llegamos al barrio Hyuga nos despedimos de Beatorisu y me fui a decirle a Hinata lo de las compras y lla me dijo que encantada iría.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR, DAR VUESTRA OPINIÓN, SUGERENCIAS Y PREGUNTAS


	13. Chapter 13

CAP 13

POV HINATA:

Estaba emocionada, hoy iría con Beatorisu y Tenten de compras pero también tenía miedo porque yo no soy muy conversadora y no sabría de que hablar pero por suerte sólo hablaríamos de ropa y eso se me daba bien pero tenía miedo de que viniera Uchiha-san pero luego pensé que conociendo a Uchiha –san no vendría ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Al cabo de un rato llamaron a la puerta y me encontré con Tenten, Batorisu, Yuki y para mi sorpresa con Itachi y Sasuke con cara de mal humor.

-Hola Hina-hime Vámonos pero también quiero que venganHanabi y el niño afeminado.-Me dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Para que?-Le pregunté.

-A Hanabi para que venga con nosotras y a Neji para que cargue con nuestras compras.-Dijo Yuki la verdad ambas se parecían mucho.

-Vale pero creo que Neji no querrá ir.-Le dije.

-Le obligaremos.-Dijo Tenten.

Todos entraron en casa y Beatorisu cogió a Nei mientras Hanabi las seguía divertida mientras mi padre estaba alucinando de lo que acababa de pasar.

El camino hasta el centro comercial fue tranquilo pero pude notar la cara de fastidio de Sasuke, Itachi y Neji ya que le obligaron pero yo hice una pequeña risita y Sasuke me miró mal y de inmediato bajé la cabeza y cuando por fin llegamos Beatorisu, Tenten, Yuki y yo compramos demasiado cosas, tantas que Neji, Itachi y Sasuke no daban a bastaopero parecía que a las otras no les importaba porque nos pararon a tomar un café sin la más mínima preocupación de que los chocos estuvieran hasta arriba de bolsas y ni siquiera les ofrecieron un café y eso a mi me dio pena.

-O-oye c-chicas n-no se-sería mejor q-que les o-ofreciéramos a-algo a los c-chicos.-Les dije un poco nerviosa por su respuesta.

-Bueno la verdad se han portado muy bien así que si pero díselo tú que a mi no me da más.-Me dijo Beatorisu.

Me acerqué a ellos un poco nerviosa no solo por Sasuke sino también por Itachi que era un hombre muy atractivo y tenía miedo que fuera como Sasuke pero él me sonrió y yo me sonrojé enseguida y eso provocó que Itachi riera y Sasuke se molestara.

-¿O-oye l-les a-apetece t-tomar a-algo?-Les dije tímidamente.

-Sí claro Hinata-chan nos encantaría.-Me dijo Itachi y yo me sonrojé.

-No estaría mal.-Dijo Neji.

-Hmp a mi no me apetece.-Dijo Sasuke.

-No le hagas caso Hinata-chan él es un bueno él es él.-Dijo Itachi intentando consolarme.

-Él es un emo-vengador.-Concluyó Beatorisu con toda la normalidad del mundo.

-Eso mismo.-Dijo Yuki y estallaron las risas.

-Y dale que no me llames emo-vengador.-Dijo Sasuke irritado.

-Pues capitán venganza.-Dijo Hanabi y ahí estallaron las risas.

-Tampoco.-Dijo algo irritado.

Todo fue genial y nos encontramos con Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Chojin, Shikamaru, Lee y mi héroe Naruto-kun.

Todo fue divertido Ino y Sakura estaban pegadas a Sasuke con ojos de corazón y Sasuke estaba muy irritado y Itachi se burlaba de él, Chojin se comió casi todo, Shikamaru estaba quejándose de todo, Naruto-kun peleaba con Kiba, Shino estaba en una esquina sin decir nada, Neji y Beatorisu se peleaban y Tenten y Lee intentaban que Beatorisu no mandara a volar a Neji tranquilizándola y tapándole la boca a neji y Yuki sujetaba a Beatorisu y yo intentaba tranquilizarla y Hanabi miraba divertida

Cuándo todo acabó todas las chicas quedamos para salir por ahí y me fui a casa acompañada de los Uchiha y cuándo subí a mi habitación me encontré con Sasuke.

-Sa-sasuke.-Le dije casi sin respirar de la sorpresa que me dí.

-Cállate si me pillan estoy muerto y ahora escúchame,¿estás enamorada de Naruto?-Casi no sabía que decir era increíble que Sasuke se hubiera dado cuenta en tan poco tiempo.

-Lo suponía estás enamorada de él, adiós.-Sasuke salió por la ventana sin que nadie se enterara y se fuesaltando de tejado en tejado hasta que lo perdí de vista.

-_Sasuke…eres un misterio pero creo que podremos ser aigos después de todo.-_Pensé sonriendo para mí misma recordando la cara de Sasuke y las palabras que Itachi me dijo antes él es él y no hay nada que hacer.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR, HACER PREGUNTAS, SUGERENCIAS O IDEAS.


	14. Chapter 14

CAP 14

POV SASUKE:

Beatorisu se había hecho muy buena amiga de Tenten, Hinata, Sakura e Ino en estos últimos 2 meses y siempre quedaban juntas, se había hecho amiga del dobe y su relación con Neji había mejorado. Pero últimamente dormía mucho y comía mucho tenía cambios de humor.

-Oye Beatorisu, ¿qué te sucede?-Me preguntó mi hermanito Ryu.

-Nada Ryu.-Le dije triste mientras seguía comiendo.

-Yo creo que a ti te pasa algo será mejor que te llevemos al médico.-Dijo mi madre mientras le tocaba la frente a Beatorisu para ver si estaba enfema.

-No es nada estoy bien.-Dijo poniéndose en pie pero de repente se desmayó y eso nos alarmó a todos.

Mi padre cogió a Beatorisu y la llevó a su habitación ha hecharla en la cama mientras nosotros estábamos en la habitación charlando sobre lo que le pasaba a Beatorisu.

-No entiendo que es lo que le pasa últimamente está muy rara come mucho, duerme mucho y tiene cambios de humor.-Dijo mi padre mientres todos repetíamos sobre lo que acababa de decir mi padre y nos pusimos azule.

-No será que…-Mi padre no pudo terminar la frase ya que le empezaba a faltar el aire.

-Fugaku tranquilízate ella no es más que una niña no creo que lo haya hecho.-Dijo mi madre.

-Ya pero ahora que lo pienso pasa mucho tiempo entrenando con Hanabi y de vez en cuando queda con ese tal Neji y van a entrenar y ese Neji tiene un año más que ella.-Dijo Yuki con la cara azul.

-Y además está muy desarrollada para su edad sólo digo que es muy posible que este embarazada y que el padre sea ese Neji.-Dijo Neji y eso hizo que mi padre se quedara en silencio y se retirara de la habitación y fuera a su cuarto.

-¿Qué va ha hacer el tío Fugaku?-Preguntó Ryu.

-No lo sé.-Le respondí.

De repente mi padre salió de su habitación y tenía el sharingan activado y dos espadas a la espalda.

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE HYUGA!-Dijo mi padre mientras mi madre le sujetaba para que no hiciera ninguna locura.

-Tranquilízate Fugaku no sólo Neji tiene la culpa sino que también Beatorisu tiene la culpa.-Dijo mi madre mientras lo sujetaba.

De repente sonó la puerta y cuándo fuimos a ver quién era creíamos que nada más podría salir peor, era un hombre de la edad de mi padre con las mismas marcas en la cara una piel blanca unos ojos azule cristalinos y el pelo negro y llevaba el traje tradicional japonés azul marino y a su lado estaba una mujer que era igual ue Beatorisu, tenía la piel blanca pero no demasiado, los ojos marrones oscuros, el pelo castaño con flequillo liso y con el pelo sujeto con un moño alto y llevaba un pintalabios tojo y un kimono rosa claro con una cinta rosa oscuro y con mucho pecho esos eran los padres de Beatorisu.

-Hola hermano, ¿cómo estas?-Dijo mi padre intentando calmarse un poco.

-Ya estoy bien pero están todos mis hijos aquí menos Beatorisu, ¿dónde está?-Dijo sin la más mínima expresión.

-Está durmiendo.-Dijo mi madre intentando calmarse.

-Bueno mientras está durmiendo, ¿porque no venís y os tomáis un té?-Dijo mi padre sonriendo nervioso.

Ellos fueron y se tomaron un té.

-¿Y qué tal todo Bara?-Dijo mi madre intentando que no se le saltara el corazón.

-Muy bien pero la verdad ahora nos gustaría sabr cómo le habría ido a Beatorisu en Konoha.-Preguntó Bara la madre de Beatorisu.

-Pues muy bien ha hecho nuevos amigos.-Dijo mi padre.

-Bueno la verdad quería decirte que hemos venido aquí por otra cosa.-Dijo mi tío.

-¿Y de qué se trata Same?-Preguntó curioso mi padre.

-Quería decirte que me gustaría que mi hija Yuki y tu hijo Itachi se comprometieran ya que dentro de nada tendrán 18 años.-Dijo Same mi tío.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEE!?-Dijeron Yuki e Itachi a la vez sin creerse lo que acababan oír.

-Bueno yo ya te digo que será mejor que lo hablemos con tranquilidad.-Dijo Same.

-¡Pero ye has vuelto loco papá!-Dijo Yuki sin creerse lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Qué más te da? Si siempre te llevaste muy bien con Itachi pues podéis seguir llevaros bien sólo que como marido y mujer.-Dijo Same con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-No sería mala idea así nuestros nietos serían muy fuertes.-Dijo mi padre.

-Y tú Yuki no crees en los príncipes azules así que me da igual que estés enamorada o no.

-Pero es que papá yo no quiero casarme con Itachi porque soy lesbiana.-Dijo Yuki en voz alta y dejándonos a todos de piedra.

-¿E-eres l-lesbiana?-Dije sin apenas crerme lo que acababa de oír y estaba en modo show.

-¿Hija porque no nos lo dijiste?-Dijo Bara con las lágrimas apunto de salir.

-Lo siento mamá pero estoy enamorada de una mujer y ea mujer está enamorada de mí espero que lo comprendáis.-Dijo Yuki llorando.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo comprenda?!-Dijo Same furioso.

-Pues mira soy así y no se puede cambiar lo siento vale no me quiero casar con Itachi y me voy a casar con una mujer.-Dijo Yuki levantándose de la mesa.

-No te das cuenta eres la vergüenza de la familia.-Dijo Same.

-No el que no se da cuenta eres tú, ya no estamos en tu época y ahora ser lesbiana es completamente normal pero tu te empeñas en que quieres que todo sea perfecto en tener un varón que posea los dos jutsus de la familia y no aceptas a Beatorisu porque es una mujer que posee los dos jutsus y tu quieres un varón joder ya vale eres un hijo de la gran puta y no dejas vivir a nadie por culpa de que Beatorisu sea una mujer que posee los dos jutsus y la única persona que te ha llevado la contraria.-Dijo Yuki y estando cómo una cabra.

-Me marcho nos veremos pero nadie se debe de enterar de que eres una invertida.-Dijo Same seguida de Bara que lloraba.

Nos quedamos en silencio sin decirnos nada sólo con la taza de té todavía sin tomar delante.

-Así que te gustan las mujeres.-Dijo Itachi intentando romper el hielo.

-Sí hoy vendrá a cenar así que comportaos.

-Y nada de comentarios homófobos.-Dijo Yuki.

-Mi hermana embarazada y mi otra hermana lesbiana.-Dijo Ryu intentando repasar los hechos.

-Bueno ahora si me discupáis me coy a matar a Neji.-Dijo mi padre mientras salió de la casa saltando de tejado en tejado todo furioso.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.


	15. Chapter 15

CAP 15

POV NEJI:

Estaba tranquilo meditando hasta que de repente vino Fugaku Uchiha furioso y me alarmé pero llegaron lo guardias para protegerme pero él los apartó en un momento y entonces me temí lo peor pero de repente cuándo estaba a punto de cortarme a la mitad apareció Beatorisu que con su espada impidió que me cortara.

-Beatorisu estoy muy decepcionado contigo pero es conpensible que protejas al padre de tu hijo.-Me dijo y en ese momento me puse pálido no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Tío, no estoy embarazada sólo es que tengo estrés nada más.-Dijo y con eso me quedé más tranquilo.

-¿Entonces sigues siendo virgen?-Dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa.

-Sí.-Respondió cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Qué alivio!-Dijo sentándose.

-Pero tú no toques a mi sobrina.-Me dijo en tono amenazante.

-Si.-Le dije con algo de miedo.

-Oye niño afeminado siento que mi tío casi te matara pero es que es muy sobre protector.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila creo que después de esto no creo que nada más me puda sorprender.-Dije intentando mantener la calma.

-Adiós.-Dijeron los dos a la vez yo volví a meditar sobre lo que acababa de pasar pero me era imposible analizar la situación así que cuándo no pude aguantar la curiosidad decidí ir a casa de Beatorisu a preguntarle.

El barrio Uchiha era bastante agradable y todos sus miembros eran muy amables la verdad nuestro clan parecía que era un cementerio ya que nuestros habitantes eran muy serios.

Al llegar a la residencia Uchoha me recibieron los sirvientes con una sonrisa falsa.

-Hola, ¿a qué se debe su visita?-Me preguntó de mal humor.

-Quisiera ver a Beatorisu.-Le dije y en ese mmento apareció Beatorisu.

-¿Qué pasa niño afeminado?-Me preguntó.

-Quiero que me expliques lo que acaba de pasar en mi casa.-Le dije en tono normal.

-Bueno verás mejor damos una vuelta y te lo explico vamos a Ichimaru.-Me dijo y con eso fuimos al Ichimaru a comer fideos y Beatorisu me lo explicó todo.

-¿Entiendes ahora todo?-Me preguntó.

-Sí lo entiendo.-Le dije.

-Oye tienes una mancha ahí.-Me dijo y yo me froté.

-No ahí no mejor déjame a mí.-En ese momento Beatorisu coió una servilleta y me limpió la cara y ella se puso roja al saber lo que acababa de hacer y yo también.

-Y-yo l-lo s-s-siento.-Me dijo comiendo fideos mientras se ponía como un tomate.

Y yo me quedé mirándola era muy guapa ahora que me fijaba pero no quería pensar eso ya que tenía novia.

-No te preocupes Betty.-Le dije con una sonrisa mientras ella se enfadaba.

-No me preocupo Neji-kun.-Me dijo un poco colorada.

-Un momento, ¿me has llamado Neji?-Le dije incrédulo.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?-Me preguntó.

-Tú nunca me llamas Neji.-Le dije.

-Ni tú a mí Betty.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno pues a partir de ahora yo te llamaré Betty y tú a mí Neji-kun.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien.-Me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Pues muy bien.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí hablamos mucho y nos reímos pero ya era la hora de cerrar era muy de noche.

-Es muy de noche te acompañaré a casa.-Le dije amablemente.

-No hace falta Neji-kun.-Me contestó.

-Insisto Betty eres muy pequeña para andar por ahí sola.-Le dije en tono burla.

-Sólo eres un año mayor que yo.-Me contestó un poco enfadada.

-Venga vamos antes de que sea más tarde.-Le dije mientras íbamos a su casa y al llegar estaba Fugaku esperando a Beatorisu.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar a casa?-Nos dijo furioso.

-Relájate sólo nos hemos divertido.-Dijo Beatorisu un poco enfadada del tono de su tío.

-Me da igual no creo que deberíais estar más juntos o se lo diré a tu padre Beatorisu.-Le dijo y eso provocó que Beatorisu se envuelva en un aura oscura que daba miedo.

-Escúchame bien me da igual lo que digas tú o mi padre ahora mismo puedo estar con quién me dé la gana porque no soy esa niña de antes.-Dijo más furiosa que nunca porque si sabía que habá algo que no aguantaba Beatorisu era que le den órdenes y Beatorisu entró en su casa y sin decir una palabra y yo salí de allí corriendo porque no quería problemas con los Uchihas y cuando entré me fui a la cama directamente sin decir una palabra y entonces recordé que dentro de poco eran los examenes Chunin y no había entrenado mucho así que a partir de mañana me entrenaría la entrenadora más dura que conozco Beatorisu aunque eso me cueste la vida.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.


	16. Chapter 16

CAP 16

POV BEATORISU:

Hoy me había levantado muy feliz, por fin me llevaba bien con Neji hoy era fista y no tendría que entrenar con Hanabi ni hacer misiones ni hacer nada sólo pasarme todo el día en casa sin hacer nada. Me levanté a desayunar y después de acabar me volvía a mi habitación y me quedé dormida pero de repente Mikoto entró en mi habitación.

-Beatorisu alguien quiere verte.-Me dijo.

-Ya voy.-Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama.

Me fui a ver quien era y era Neji el que estaba esperándome.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunté sin entender nada.

-Quería decirte que quiero que me entrenes.-Me dijo yo le dije que sí aunque no quería pero había que hacer favores a los amigos

-Estupendo empecemos ahora en tu dojo.-Me dijo con otra sonrisa.

-Muy bien Neji-kun.-Fui con Neji al dojo y entrenamos mucho hasta que Neji cayó sin aliento.

-Eres peor que Gai-sensei.-Me dijo y yo me reí.

-Bueno estás entrenando porque dentro de poco son los exámenes Chunin, ¿verdad?-Le pregunté guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Me preguntó.

-Con el tiempo sabrás muchas cosas de mi mientras tanto tendrás que aguantarte.-Le dije mientras el estaba desconcertado.

-Bueno gracias por entrenarme Betty.-Me dijo sonriéndome mientras salía del dojo.

Yo corrí la puerta porque ya sabía que Sasuke e Itachi estaban escuchando.

-Ya estáis contentos ya lo habéis oído todo ahora fuera vamos.-Les dije mientras les sacaba a patadas de donde estaba yo.

Me fui a dar un paseo pero mientras paseaba me encontré con un hombre de piel no muy blanca, de ojos azules cristalinos, un pelo rubio muy largo sujeto con una coleta baja con flequillo a los lados, tenía un traje azul claro y era de la edad de Itachi, ese hombre era mi profesor de medicina y el amor de mi vida se llama Kin.

-Hola Beatorisu, cuánto tiempo.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?-Dije con los ojos muy abiertos y sin habla.

-Verás tenemos problemas él va a querer destruir está aldea y tu tienes que luchar contra él y detenerlo ya que eres una Hogonake y la más fuerte.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo va a venir?-Le pregunté.

-Mañana.-Me dijo triste.

-¡¿CÓMO?!-Grité desesperada.

-Sí lo sé es uy pronto pero sino queremos que Konoha acabe destrida tendrás que luchar contra él.-Me dijo y yo en ese momento rompí a llorar.

-Aquí había hecho amgos y la gente me quería mucho y nunca pensé que…-En ese momento me abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo sé pero tu sabes mejor que nadie que tú fuiste enviada aquí para proteger a está aldea.-Me dijo consolándome.

-Pero si no gano no sólo pierdo mi vida si no que tambén pierdo a mis amigos.-Le dije.

-Lo sé pero cuando ganes seguirás con esos amigos.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No creo que me quieran después de que sepan quién soy.-Le dije con una sonrisa falsa.

Después de hablar con él me encontré con Neji.

-Hola Betty.-Me dijo mientras iba hacia a mí y me cogía en caballito.

-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunté mientras él me llevaba a un restaurante donde estaban todos, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Naruto y Sasuke con un motón de comida y una tarta con trece velas.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Pregunté sin comprender nada.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Así?-Dije la verdad necesitaba unas vacaciones.

-Venga vamos a divertirnos.-Dijo Ino y todo fue muy bien nos divertimos mucho hasta que que Neji y Tenten se besaron en público entonces sentí cómo un pedacito de mí se caía y cuándo acabó todo ví como Tenten y Neji coqueteaban y cuando Neji dirigió su vista hacia mi corrí hacia mi casa sin mirar atrás.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR QUIERO SABER LO QUE OPINÁIS.


	17. Chapter 17

CAP 17

POV ITACHI:

Hoy era el día en que Yuki traía a su novia a cenar a casa y tenía que estar presentable asía que me peine un poco pero luego ví a Beatorisu entrando en casa un poco triste.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?-Le pregunté.

-Sí estoy bien no te preocupes.-Me dijo pero ahora no tenía tiempo de preocuparme por Beatorisu mi padre estaba analizando la situación y mi madre estaba preparando la cena pero cuando vi que estaba haciendo almejas entonces tuve que hacer algo antes de que ocurriera algo malo.

-Oye mamá creo que deberías dejar las almejas y seguir con lo otro.-Le dije.

-Por… AY MADRE ES VERDAD LAS TIRARÉ YA TIENE BASTANTE TU PADRE CON QUE YUKI SEA LESBIANA COMO PARA MONTAR BRONCA CON SU NOVIA.

Después, Yuki se puso un vestido rojo de tirantes apretado por el pecho y de vuelo de la cintura para abajo y su pelo estaba suelto y tenía un pintalabios rojo estaba realmente preciosa la verdad no me hubiera importado casarme con ella de lo hermosa que es.

-¿Qué tal estoy?-Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Preciosa.-Le contesté sonriendo y de repente llamaron a la puerta.

-Ya está aquí portaos bien y nada de peleas.-Nos dijo mientras habría la puerta revelando a una chica rubia de pelo corto con flequillo, de piel morena, ojos azules con el chaleco jonin y una camisa de manga larga negraunos leguis negros y la banda de Konoha cómo una diadema. Era un poco más alta que Yuki y no tenía mucho pecho pero era menudita.

-Hola cariño siento no haberme arreglado para la cena con tu familia pero he tenido una misión.-Dijo dádole un beso en los labios a mi prima algo que me pilló desprevenido.

Todos nos quedamos mirando menos Beatorisu que no parecía sorprendida.

-Chicos os presento a Mei.-Dijo Yuki.

-Hola es un placer conocerlos.-Dijo Mei haciendo una reverencia.

-Igualmente.-Dijo mi padre haciendo una reverencia.

-Bueno ellos son, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, Ryu y Beatorisu.-Dijo Yuki.

-Bueno ya que nos hemos presentado vamos ha cenar.-Dijo Mikoto.

La cena fue tranquila y todo iba estupendamente pero entonces recibimos una bisita inesperada y eran Bara y Same los padres de Yuki, Beatorisu y Ryu.

-Papá, ¿qué haces tú aquí?-Preguntú Yuki con una cara de sorpresa.

-Bueno teníamos ganas de conocer a tu …pareja.-Dijo antes de pareja fijándose en como iba Mei algo que ha ella le molestó.

-Vas a venir ha insultar a tus hijas o ha venir a conocer a tu nuera.-Dijo Beatorisu enfadada.

-Sigo sin aprobar esta relación.-Dijo Same dijo sin ni siquiera decir adiós y se fue.

-Mira Yuki tu padre te quiere y está muy orgulloso de ti pero esto es difícil porque desde que su padre murió y que Beatorisu heredó los dos jutsus de los clanes siendo una mujer se le hace difícil y no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.-Dijo mi tía Bara mientras se sentaba al lado de Yuki.

-Lo sé mamá pero yo no he invitado a Mei aquí ha hablar con papá he venido ha pedirle a Itachi un favor.-Dijo Yuki.

-¿Qué favor?-Le pregunté curioso.

-Bueno verás cómo sabes nosotras no podemos tener hijos entre nosotras.-Dijo Mei.

-Entonces pensé que si serías tan amable de donarnos semen y dejarme embarazada.-Dijo Yuki y en ese momento todo se quedó en silencio y yo me quedé pálido.

-¿Qué dices Itachi? Podrás vero cuando quieras.-Dijo Mei.

-Bueno yo…-Dije sin saber que decir.

-Necesitamos que pongas senmen en este frasquito.-Dijo Yuki entregándome un frasquito y yo no sabía que decir.

-¿Quieres una revista o algo Itachi?-Preguntó Beatorisu y en ese momento me sonrió.

-Yo tengo una en mi cuarto ahora vuelvo.-Dijo Yuki y ahora sí que me quedé sin habla.

Yuki regresó y trajo un montón de revistas y de las mejores.

-Venga ve al baño y haz que sea mamá.-Dijo Yuki empujádome hacia el baño y aí les dí semen y estaba lleno la revista era muy buena.

-Muchas gracias Itachi nos has cambiado la vida.-Dijo Mei con unasonrisa.

-Bueno mamá vas a ser abuela.-Dijo Yuki y Bara no sabía que decir.

-Enhorabuena hermanita voy a ser tía cómo mola.-Dijo Beatorisu abrazando Yuki con una sonrisa.

-Bueno yo me voy a vivir a casa de Mei adiós.-Dijo Yuki mientras cogía una maleta.

-¿Qué te vas?-Dijo mi padre.

-Sí nos casamos dentro de 2 meses.-Dijo Mei y con eso se marchó.

-Madre mía voy a ser padre.-Dije sin creérmelo.

-Enhorabueno pero quiero decirte que quieras a tu hijo como tu propia vida.-Me dijo Beatorisu mientras hacía una sonrisa de tristeza y se marchaba a su habitación

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.


	18. Chapter 18

CAP 18

POV NEJI:

Estaba con Beatorisu y los demás para ir a los exámenes Chunin pero de repente hubo una tormenta muy fuerte y como no podíamos salir de donde estaba la primera prueba nos quedamos en el refugio de Konoha ya que la tormenta era demasiado fuerte y de repente el Hokague Hiruzen Sarutobi llamó a Beatorisu para a saber que y ella dijo que nosotros podíamos ir si queríamos y fuimos a ver que pasaba

-Oye Beatorisu, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?-Preguntó Neji

-Ha llegado la hora es la hora de luchar.-Dijo sonriendo y se le escapó una lágrima.

-Así es está tormenta es un aviso del gran Kazuo el jefe de los Hogonake.-Dijo el Hokague.

-He oído hablar de él que derrotó a todoslos Bijuu todos a la vez con 10 años dejándolos con vida.-Dije.

-Así es y supongo que sabréis que él puede destruir todo el mundo ninja de un solo golpe. Sus ataques consisten en controlar los elementos, normalmente sólo controla uno pero el controla elfuelo, agua, tierra y viento es un clan de dioses y él es el dios de todos los universos y galaxias-Dijo el Hokague.

-¿Eso es posible?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Sí, por eso hemos llamado ha Beatorisu.-Contestó el Hokague.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Beatorisu con todo esto?-Preguntó Ino.

-Que es su nieta y la más poderosa de su clan ella derrotó a todos los Bijou con 5 años dejándolos con vida. Ella posee los cuatro elementos y el sharingan y es la primera mujer de su clan que los posee.-Dijo el Hokague.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!?-Gritamos todos a la vez.

-Y ahora Beatorisu tendrá que ir al mundo de los dioses a luchar con su abuelo.-Dijo el Hokague.

-Será mejor que me vaya a poner el traje oficial de lucha de mi familia.-Beatorisu salió y se fue a una habitación.

Beatorisu salió con una camisa de tirantes azul celeste en la espalda el símbolo del yin y el yang que es el símbolo de su clan de enseñar el ombligo, una falda por encima de las rodillas azul celeste con dos cortes al los lados, unos leguins negros hasta las rodillas, la gargantilla que siempre lleva del yin y el yan, su collar de una B que siempre lleva y el collar del yingque siempre lleva, una conta negra con piedras azules qullevaba como una diadema y estaba descalza. Llevaba unos abanicos de metal en las manos y dos espaldas en la espalda

-Sóo falta una cosa.- Beatorisu cogió su espada y cortó su coleta baja dejándoselo corto.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-Pregunté sin entender nada.

-Porque así luchar se me hará más cómodo.-Dijo en un tono serio.

-Si miráis al cielo podréis ver la pelea.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras sus ojos se pusieron azules brillantes y la aparecieron unas alas de ángel que nos dejó a todos atónicos.

-Esto es una de las técnicas de mi familia y una cosa antes de irme gracias a todos y adiós os prometo que ganaré para que así no destruya mi abuelo la aldea os lo prometo de corazón.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras volaba hacia la tormenta y y cuando fue hacia ahí la tormenta paró y hubo cómo un espejo en el cielo que te mostraba la pelea que tendrían Beatorisu y su abuelo y su abuelo era un hombre mayor con el pelo blancon los ojos igual que los de Beatorisu y un traje azul marino.

FIN POV NEJI

POV BEATORISU:

Cuándo fui al mundo de los dioses me encontré cara a cara con mi buelo y cuándo lo ví tenía mucho miedo a morir pero tenía que enfrentarme a él por la aldea que amo por mí misma.

-Has crecido mucho Beatorisu pero quiero que sepas que aunque seas mi nieta no voy a ser más dulce contigo.-Me dijo mientras me sonreía arrogantemente.

-No quiero que seas dulce con migo quiero que luches con migo con todas tus fuerzas para probar mis habilidades.-Dije seria y enfadada.

-Muy bien empecemos.-Dijo mientras sus ojos se ponía azules que era el jutsu Shikaki

Él corrió hacia mi con una bola azul que podría destruir al mundo ninja entero se llamaba el azul de la muerte pero yo hice una cúpula alrededor mío que evitó que me diera.

-Has mejorado mucho.-Me dijo.

Yo cogí las espaldas y empezó a girar e hice el molino de fuego giratorio que es un huracán gigante de fuego enorme demasiado grade pero el contraatacó con una bola de agua gigante pero quedó algo herido.

-Has mejorado mucho y tus movimientos son distintos a los tradicionales de nuestro clan es t propio estilo es como si bailaras.-Me dijo y yo sólo sonreí.

De repente é cogió su espada y era de fuego y yo cogí la de agua y activé también mui Sharingan y Shikaki e hicimos movimientos rápidos que casi ni se veían y empezó haber dos auras gigantesca más grande que el mundo ninja una morada que era la mía y la otra roja que era la de él entonces él de un rápido movimiento me tiró a suelo y estubo a punto de clavarme la espada pero yo cogí mis abanicos de metal he hice una corriente de aira tan fuerte que le hice salir disparado pero se detuvo en el aire y volví a atacarle con una bola mucho más grade que Konoha morada y el con una bola igual de grande roja y nos atacamos y el impacto podréa haber destruido todos los universo y los dos estábamos en el suelo y nos levantamos pero yo estaba muy débil e inconsciente y cuándo me levante me había clavado una barra de hierro que hizo que casi muriera.

-Sólo eres una mujer.-Dijo mi abuelo muy malherido mientras sonreía y entonces yo empecé a recordar.

FLASH BACK:

Yo tenía 3 años y estaba viendo cómo Sasuke, Itachi y Yuki entrenaban mientras yo los observaba cómo entrenaban junto a mi madre.

-Son muy fuertes en cambio yo soy muy débil ojalá fuera fuerte.-Dije.

-Hija tengo la sensación de que tu serás la más fuerte de todos.-Me dijo.

Y entonces recordé otro recuerdo estaba celebrando mi quinto cumpleaños estaba con un kimono blanco y de repente ví cómo unos niños mayores que mi hermana de mi clan que poseían el shikaki estaban pegando a mi hermana.

-Dejarala en paz.-Les grité.

-Y si no que debilucha.-Me dijeron y estaba tan enfadada que de repente empezó a ver un aura morada y activé el shikaki y sharingan por primera vez en mi vida y ellos lucharon contra mi eran cuatro tenían 15 años y cada uno poseía un elemento distinto eran muy fuertes para su edad pero yo hice una gran bola morada como para destruir el país del fuego y eso que podía llegar a más y los derrote y todos los del clan Uchiha y Hogonake lo vieron y estaban impresionados.

-Es imposible que hatya una mujer que posea esos dos jutsus pero la hay.-Dijo mi padre mientras me mirada con desprecio y cuando desactivé mis jutsus mi pelo se volvió castaño y mi abuela que era mayor de pelo rubio con un moño alto y ojos azules corrió a abrazarme.

-Cielo eres increíblemente fuerte eres la primenra mujer que posee el shikaki en tu clan has poseído tu poder más pronto que tu abuelo serías una gran líder de los Hogonake ellos eran los más fuertes que podrían ser Lider de los Hogonake pero túa l derrotarlos con tanta facilidad en el futuro podrías enfrentarte a tu abuelo estoy muy orgullosa de ti.-Me dijo mi abuela mientras lloraba y me abrazaba.

FIN FLASH BACK

Entonces me levanté del suelo y me arranqué la barra de hierro y me levanté y empecé ha cantar como los ángeles y aparecieron cuatro monstruos gigantes más grandes que el doble de Konoha y eran de color azul, blanco, rojo y verde y yo les controlaba los uní he hice un monstruo muchísimos más grandes y le lanzó una bola de color morada más grande el monstruo y se la lancé a mi abuelo que é hizo una cúpula azul pero no resistió y le maté y entonces había ganado la pelea y de repente empecé a bajar a Konoha lentamente y Neji corrió hacia donde estaba y me cogió en brazos.

-Eres la nueva líder de los Hogonake enhorabuena pero ahora tienes que aguantar por favor no te mueras.-Me dijo mientras lloraba y yo le sonreía.

-Gracias Neji.-Le dije mientras poco a poco caía en la inconsciencia.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR


	19. Chapter 19

CAP 19

POV NEJI:

Beatorisu había sido ingresada en un hospital dado que estaba en condiciones muy graves y estaba en coma temporal pero por más que asaran las semanas no se despertaba y yo estaba siempre con ella no salía de la habitación sólo quería verla despertar quería ver que estaba bien quería ver que ella le dieran la gratitud que se merecía así que no saldría de ese hospital si no es junto con ella. Estaba sólo en la habitación viendo a Beatorisu le quedaba bien el pelo corto pero ahra su piel estaba pálida y de repente mece a tener algo de frío pero temí que Beatorisu lo tuviera también ya que estaba con una bata de hospital y una manta muy fina así que cogí mi chaqueta y se la puse para que no tuviera frío pero entonces aparecieron tres trillizos que tenían el pelo rubio corto con flequillo, ojos azules y la piel morena uno iba cómo en Sasuke road to ninja sólo que verde, otro iba con un traje de botones rojo y el otro con un traje de botones blanco.

-¿Quiénes sois?-Les pregunté.

-Somos los compañeros de Beatorisu mi nombre es Kaze, el de rojo es Hi y el de verde es Ishi.-Me contestó el de blanco.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Me preguntó serio Hi.

-Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga.-Les contesté.

De repente La máquina a la que estaba conctada Beatorisu empezó a pitar.

-¡¿Qué ES ESTO?! ENFERMERA-Grité desesperadamente y vino Tsunade corriendo hacia donde estaba Beatorisu.

-Neji sal de aquí.-Me dijo mientras entraban un motón de médicos.

-Yo no me voy de aquí.-Le dije.

-Neji vete de aquí quieres que Beatorisu se recupere tendrás que irte.-Me dijo y entonces yo me fui.

FIN POV NEJI

POV BEATORISU:

Sabía que este sería mi fin pero que podía hacer ya había hecho lo que siempre había querido hacer y es matar a mi abuelo, no me podía quejar había muerto cumpliendo mi sueño y eso era lo que siempre había querido pero ahora estaba al borde de la muerte mi padre ni siquiera me había ido a visitar y yo estaba ahora con Tsunade intentando reanimarme cuándo sabía perfectamente que no había escapatoria pero no me importaba ahora podría irme con mi abuela para así poder descansar en paz y fui hacia una luz y vi a mi abuela esperándome.

-Eres muy jovén para estar aquí.-Me dijo mi abuela.

-Lo sé Obassan.-Le contesté.

-Creo que te mereces otra oportunidad.-Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me besaba en la frente.

-Te voy a resucitar cariño.-Me dijo.

-Gracias abuela.-Le dije mientras lloraba de felicidad y la abrazaba.

-Buena suerte hija.-Me dijo y me fui alejando poco a poco de la luz para ir al mundo real.

-Tsunade-sama está volviendo a la vida.-Dijo Shizune.

-¿Cómo es posible?-Preguntó Tsunade sorprendida

De repente me levante sin más y eso asustó más a Tsunade.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-Preguntó Tsunade-sama.

-Todavía no hay muerte que pueda conmigo.-Le contesté.

Salí a toda prisa y vi a Neji y lo que hice fue ir a abrazarlo y él estaba impresionado y él me abrazó también.

-Beatorisu estás viva.-Me dijo sin creerlo y me acariciaba mi pelo cortado.

-¿Qué te esperabas?-Le contesté mientras lloraba de felicidad y le abrazaba.

-Beatorisu aléjate de ese Hyuga.-Me dijeron Neji y yo miramos atrás y vimos a mi tío Fugaku que estaba muy enfadado.

-No estaba haciendo nada sólo nos abrazábamos nada más.-Le dije enfadada de que me controlara todo.

-Me da igual no quiero que hagas amistades con los Hyugas.-Me contestó pero yo…-Me dí cuenta de que mis compañero de euipo y Neji me estaban mirando con un sonrojo y yo no entendía porque hasta que veo que tengo una bata corata de las de hospital y yo me sonrojo fuertemente y voy corriendo a mi habitación y me tapo. Ellos entraron ya más calmados.

-A mi me gusta más cuando estas fuera de la cama.-Me dijo Ishi y yo le golpeé y le mande a 10.000 metros sobre el cielo.

-Creo que no has cambiado.-Me dijo Kaze con su sonrisa y es que él siempre había sido un chico amable y pacífivo, Hi era más serio y frío e Ishi era un

-Beatorisu creo que podrías dejar de golpear al idiota y centrarte en que vas a ser la futura líder de los Hogonake cuando cumplas los 18 años.-Me dijo Hi serio.

-Sí lo sé.-Les dije.

-Enhorabuena Beatorisu después de todo lo que has pasado por fin serás la líder de los Hogonake.-Me dijo Kaze con una sonrisa.

-Sí la verdad he sufrido mucho.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Oye no deberíais ir a por Ishi antes de que se mate.-Les dije.

-Es verdad vamos a buscarle Kaze.-Dijo Hi mientras activaba su Shikaki y salía por la ventana volando junto con Kaze con sus alas de ángel.

Cuándo me quedé a solas con Neji hubo un silencio uno de esos de los que dicen que no hace falta decir nada y de esos que el silencia habla por ti y te quedas pensando en que cosas podéis hacer juntos.

-Oye Neji gracias por…-No pue terminar la frase por que el amor de mi vida Kin vino a verme y aunque era más mayor que yo estaba completamente enamorada de él.

FIN POC BEATORISU.

POV NEJI:

Cuándo Beatorisu estaba a punto de acabar la frase apareció un hombre de la edad de Itachi y a Beatorisu se le iluminó la cara y se sonrojó ligeramente y ví que se veía completamente diferente.

-Hola Beatorisu.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-H-hola Kin.-Dijo Beatorisu sonriéndole y sonrojándose ligeramente que parecía otra completamente distinta y me dio algo de miedo.

-Enhorabuena serás la futura líder de los Hogonake me alegro por ti.-Le dijo con una sonrisa y ella se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-G-garcias.-Le dijo poniéndose más roja que un tomate y yo de inmediato supe que era cómo lo de mi prima con Naruto Beatorisu estaba enamorada de verdad y me sentí un poco extraño a decir verdad creo que sentía celos de él pero no le doy importancia y veo a los compañero de Beatorisu y veo que Ishi está malherido y sus hermanos están poniéndole vendas y me fijé en que Kin y ellos se parecían mucho.

-Oigan, ¿el hombre que acaba de entrar es vuestro hermanos mayor?-Les pregunté.

-Así es y te habrás fijado en que Beatorisu se convierte en otra persona cuando está cerca de él y es porque ella está enamorada desde siempre de él.-Me dijo Hi con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

Sinceramente me sorprendió bastante, la verdad Beatorisu comportándose así no era la misma era otra persona que me daba miedo.

De repente Kin salió del sitio y se sentó con nosotros.

-Oye tu debes de ser Neji encantado soy Kin.-Dijo extendiendo la mano y yo ase a cogí en modo saludo.

Después de un rato Beatorisu salió con la misma ropa con la que peleo y eso me extrañó normalmente llevaba lo de siempre.

-Oye Beatorisu, ¿por qué llevas esa ropa?-Le pregunte curioso.

-Bueno ahora que la gente sabe que yo soy la futura líder de los Hogonake no tengo que esconderme más.-Me dijo.

-Bueno tu misma vámonos que los demás te están esperando par celebrar tu recuperación.-Le dije.

-Pues vamos.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras salíamos del hospital.

Al salir del hospital nos encontramos a todos que estaban esperándo a Beatorisu y al salir ellos corrieron a darle un abrazo a Beatorisu y fuimos a comer fuera nos lo pasamos muuy bien y Beatorisu estaba hablando con Hinata, Ino y Sakura sobre su peinado que Beatorisu se lo cortó porque para salir a pelear antes te tienes que corta el pelo. Cuando todos acabamos todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas y la verdad cuando llegué ahí y me dormí no paraba de soñar con la pelea y en como Beatorisu esquivó la muerte era una diosa era increíble. Pero ahora sólo podía pensar en que mañana serían los exámenes Chunin y tenía que estar fresco para ser de una vez Chunin.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR


	20. Chapter 20

CAP 20

POV HINATA:

Hoy eran los exámenes Chunin y estaba muy nerviosa que no podía con los nervios y lo peor es que Neji participaba en ellos y tenía menos posibilidades con él ahí y yo no quería decepcionar a mi padre o a Sasuke e incluso a mí misma pero lo peor sería lo mal herida que estaría.

Al llegar a donde estaban los exámenes a Chunin veo a Beatorisu que está acompañando a Sasuke pero veo que está acompañada por tres chicos muy guapos que eran trillizos que los están rodean un montón de chicas y también veo que a Sasuke-kun le pasa lo mismo pero la verdad creo que él se alegra de que esos chicos hayan venido para que así se repartan las chicas. De repente uno de ellos que era el de verde se fijó en mí sacó una rosa y me sonrió y vino hacia a mí y me la regaló.

-Hola preciosidad, ¿te apetece salir conmigo después del exámen?-Me preguntó y yo enseguida me puse colorada.

-Y-yo no g-gracias.-Le contesté con una sonrisa pero él siguió insistiendo hasta que llega Beatorisu y le manda a 10.000 metros sobre el cielo.

-Perdona a mi compañero de equipo es que es tonto.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-N-no te preocupes Hogonake-sama.-Le dije y ella enseguida se sorprendió de que la llamara así pero es que iba a ser la futura líder de los Hogonake y tenía que tratarla con respeto.

-Llámame Beatorisu y punto por favor no me gusta que me llamen Beatorusi-sama me hace sentir vieja.-Me contestó y las dos nos reímos.

De repente apareció el instructor, el primer examen iba a comenzar y enseguia noté cómo me sentía hacerme más pequeña poco a poco pero Beatorisu me cogió la mano y me sontió para tranquilizarme.

-Lo harás bien sólo ten fe en ti misma.-Me dijo y yo me traquilicé la verdad Beatorisu es muy guapa y amable menos cuando la enfadan.

-Yo te estaré viendo ánimo guapísima.-Me dijo dándome un abrazo.

-G-gracias.-Le dije mientras entraba en el aula e iba a hacer el examen.

POV BEATORISU:

Estuve viendo la prueba y la verdad Hinata estaba muy enamorada de Narutio porque yo pude ver cómo se comportaba era igual que yo con Kin y ví cómo Sasuke se moría de celos eso me hizo gracia y al terminar el primer examen fueron a por el segundo la verdad había muchos más que en otros años y pude ver cómo Orochimaru le ponía a Sasuke el sello pero no hice nada y Sasuke perdió el control pero gracias a Hinata se recuperó ya que ella se le acercó y él se empezó a calmar sin que ella le dijera nada.

Al terminar el examen cómo había más que otros años pues decidieron hacer una competición y eso se me gustó tenía ganas de ver a Hinata en acción después de todo el entrenamiento que tuvo que pasar pero se me partía el alma alver como Sasuke era consumido por el sello de Orochimaru pero él era un Uchiha y su estúpido orgullo no lo dejaría abandonar y eso era lo que me gustaba de él ese orgullo de nunca abandonar y dejar las cosas a medias era algo que valoraba mucho en un hombre y él lo tenía.

Me fijé en especial cómo Sasuke venció a Yoroi Akado era increíble cómo había aguantado.

Después me fijé en cómo Shikamaru usaba su ingenio contra Kin me alegré por los dos pero después tocaba la batalla de Hinata contra Neji y eso no me gustaba.

FIN POV BEATORISU

POV NEJI:

Estaba furioso Hinata era la heredera del clan no tuviera ningún castigo por lo que le hizo a su padre y ahora tenía la oportunidad de castigarla como se merece primero sicológicamente y después físicamente.

-Ríndete Hinata tu destino nunca fue ser ninja.

-No te equivocas yo he cambiado.-Me dijo triste pero esto era sólo el principio ahora tenía que torturarla del todo.

-Nadie puede cambiar su destino Hinata igual que tu no puedes cambiar tu destino a fracasar.-Le dije y ella se desmoronaba poco a poco.

-Yo…-No pudo terminar la frase porque alguien la interrumpió.

-NI S TE OCURRA HACERLE CASO AL IDIOTA ESE IDIOTA HINATA.-Le dijeron desde donde la gente estaba luchando y para mi sorpresa no era ni Naruto, no Beatorisu si no que era Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun.-Dijo mi prima con una sonrisa y cambio algo en ella porque hizo unos sellos y activó su Byakugan y hay empezó la pelea era muy interesante debía admitir que había mejorado mucho pero eso no cambiaba y ella cayó.

-HINATA NO TE RINDAS.-Le dijo Naruto ella se volvió a levantar y empezó a luchar pero otra vez se cayó y ella se levantó.

-Aceptalo Hinata nunca deberías haber sido ninja y te culpas de eso.-Le dije.

-Te equivocas Neji, porque puedo ver…que el que está sufriendo más eres tú, eres el que está confundido y está sufriendo por el destino de la rama de la familia principal y de la rama de la familia secundaria.

En ese momento mi ira no se controló y fui a por ella pero los senseis me detuvieron y Beatorisu fue a ayudar a Hinata estaba muy preocupada y también Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kurenai y Naruto.

Beatorisu estaba muy preocupada y ella se acercó a mi y me dio una bofetada que caí al suelo pero ella lo hizo muy suave en realidad demasiado suave ella no enfocó chacra pero ella hizo que me cayera al suelo y chocara contra la pared era muchísimo más fuerte que Tsunade.

-ERES IDIOTA NEJI HYUGA MI PADRE TENÍA RAZÓN SOBRE QUE NO ME ACERCARA A UN HYUGA PORQUE TODOS SÓLO OS PREOCUPÁIS SÓLO DE VUESTRO ESTÚPIDO CLAN Y NO OS IMPORTA A QUIÉN TENGÁIS QUE PASAR POR ENCIMA MIENTRAS TODO SEA CÓMO TIENE QUE SER.-Me dijo mientras lloraba y a mí me dolía verla llorar me sentía mal después cogió a Hinata y cogió agua y ella controlaba el agua y se la extendió por todo el cuerpo y empezó a brillar y se le curaron las heridas automáticamente era impresionante pero eso era una técnica que sólo poseían los de su clan que poseían el elemento agua y ella porlo que había oído era capaz de resucitar a la gente fácilmente y era increíble que con agua se pudiera incluso resucitar y Hinata ya estaba perfectamente me sorprendió era muy buena.

Cuándo ya acabaron los exámenes Beatorisu ni siquiera me dijo adiós ni se volteó para mirarme pero ella no perdonaba por lo que me habían dicho era diferente a las otras chicas ella era Beatorisu y nadie la podía cambiar por mucho que nos esforcemos porque ella es así y la verdad no quería que cambiase porque por muy marimacha que era me gustaba así.

CONTIMUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR


	21. Chapter 21

CAP 21

POV NEJI:

Estaba en casa entrenando con mi tío Hiashi pero estaba distraído y mis ataques no eran iguales estaba muy torpe y no lo hacía con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

-Oye Neji, ¿te encuentras bien?-Me preguntó mientras paramos de entrenar.

-Sí.-Le mentí estaba fatal.

-¿Es por Beatorisu?-La verdad había acertado era por ella ya que no podía parar de pensar en ella en sus palabras, en su sonrisa, en su cuerpo, en sus ojos en su pelo cortado me estaba volviendo loco las palabras que me dijo me habían afectado la verdad era imposible olvidarla era una pesadilla era imposible pero yo amo a Tenten y nunca amaría a otra persona.

-Neji no es conveniente que pases tiempo con esa chica te está cambiando.-Me dijo Hiashi serio.

-¿De qué hablas? Sigo como siempre.-Le dije.

-No, has cambiado, estás mas alegre sonríes y te distraes pensando en ella.-Me dijo Hiashi.

-No es nada de eso es sólo que ella no entiende nada por lo que he pasado ella lo ha tenido todo fácil y ahora va ha ser la líder de los Hogonake cuando cumpla los 18.-Le dije furioso.

-Te equivocas ella no lo ha tenido fácil, nunca lo tuvo pero siguió adelante.-Me dijo Hiashi con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas? Ella estaba destinada a ser la líder de los Hogonake.-Le dije.

-No soy yo el que te lo tiene que contar sino ella.-Me dijo mientras entraba de nuevo a casa.

Al día siguiente en los examenes Chunin me tocó pelear con Naruto que al parecer aún no perdonaba lo que le hice a Hinata en los anteriores exámenes pero la verdad estaba a punto de ganarle cuando ocurrió lo mas inesperado del mundo el me ganó a mi y eso fue increíble la verdad nunca pensé que el meganaría pero cuando me dijo que los clones de sombra antes eran patéticos y sobre que antes era un fracasado y ahora a me ha vencido estuve pensando en que tal vez la gente puede cambiar su destino.

Me llevaron a urgencias para curarme pero de repente aparecieron Beatorisu y Hiashi-sama.

-Hiashi-sama y Hogonake-sama.-Dijo uno de los enfermeros no me acostumbraba a que llamaran así a Beatorisu pero cómo cuandocumpliera los 18 iba a ser la líder de los Hogonake no era de extrañar que todo el mundo la tratara como la diosa que era.

-¿Nos pueden dejar sólos?-Preguntó Hiashi.

-Sí.-Dijeron los dos a la vez.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Les preegunté.

-Tu Tío quiere decirte la verdad.-Me dijo Beatorisu.

-Todo lo que necesitas saber está en esta carta.-Me dijo y al ver la letra supe que era de mi padre y al ver lo que cotenía me sorprendí ponía que mi padre murió voluntariamente y decía que yo tenía que forjar mi propio destino cuando giro la cabeza veo a Hiashi de rodillas pidiéndome perdón la verdad me sorprendió bastante pero no me gustaba.

-Hiashi-sama, por favor no se incline ante mí.-Le dije.

-Neji-kun, quería decirte que siento la bofetada que te dí.-Me dijo Beatorisu.

-Tranquila si me la merezco pero creo que te pasaste un poco.-Le dije mientras sonreía.

-Buena me voy.-Dijo Hiashi-sama mientras se levantaba y se marchaba.

Me quedé con Beatorisu a solas la verdad no sabía que decirle pero no me importó ella no era una chica de muchas palabras era calladita pero siempre intentaba buscar un tema de conversación.

-Neji te quiero decir que yo lo pasé muy mal para llegar hasta donde he llegado ahora.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nadie lo ha tenido fácil.-Le dije.

-En el hospital quería decirte que gracias por haberte quedado conmigo después de saber lo que soy.-Me dijo mientras me sonreía.

-No hay de que si te lo debo por salvar la aldea.-Le dije pero mientras recordaba ese día mi curiosidad no aguanto más.

-¿Tú estas enamorada de Kin?-Le preguntó y ella se puso roja.

-Bueno pues…-Me dijo mientras estaba roja como un tomate.

-No hace falta que digas nada estás muy enamorada de él no hay más que verte cuando lo ves.-Le dije mientras sonreía.

-¿Es tan evidente?-Me preguntó.

-Sí la verdad es demasiado evidente.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos hablando un buen rato pero de repente oímos un ruido y fuimos a ver que pasaba y vimos que el Hokague estaba en problemas y cómo había una pelea miré a Beatorisu ella estaba cómo siempre no parecía sorprendida y después oímos un estruendo en el bosque y fuimos a ver al parecer Gaara había perdido el control.

-Beatorisu tu puedes detener esto fácilmente hazlo te he visto pelear y tu venciste a los 9 biujis de un solo ataque con 5 años esto no es nada para ti.-Le dije.

-No puedo entrometerme en asuntos que tengan que ver con asuntos de este mundo no puedo hacer nada lo siento porque si me descuido podría destruir este mundo al mostrar mi poder.-Me dijo seria.

-Pero Beatorisu tienes que hacer algo Konoha te necesita.-Le dije. El Hokague ha muerto y el equipo de mi primo Sasuke y el equipo de Naruto se están encargando de todo el asunto de Gaara todo va a salir bien no te preocpes.-Me dijo pero lo único que me pasó fue que Beatorisu se activó sushikaki y empezó a darle un mensaje telepático a todos los de Konoha y así se salvó todo menos el Hokague y Beatorisu no pudo resucitarle por normas de su clan pero por lo menos el Hokague murió luchando por su aldea pero Beatorisu estaba cambiando y eso no me gustaba se estaba volviendo seria y sólo le importaba su clan y sus reglas, nunca hacía nada que no fuera responsable y me daba mucho miedo.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR


	22. Chapter 22

CAP 22

SASUKE POV:

Tsunade había sido nombrada Hokague y yo seguía entrenando sin para y estaba pensando en que debería hacer ahora que tenía el sello maldito de Orochimaru la verdad le estuve dando vueltas y debería irme con el si quería superar a mi hermano y ganar el orgullo de mi padre pero creo que para él nunca sería tan bueno como Itachi por mucho que me esforzara y la verdad yo hacía todo lo que estaba en mi mano para poder ser mas fuerte que mi hermano e incluso llegué a aprender el chidori pero nunca sería suficiente y era conciente de ello.

Al cabo de un tiempo Hinata empezó a mejorar la verdad se había vuelto bastante fuerte pero todavía no cumplía mis expectativas ya que yo quería a alguien que valiera la pena y fuera fuerte pero ella siempre estaba subestimándose y eso afectaba en especial sus técnicas pero lo único que me importaba en ese momento es hacerme fuerte pero por más que lo intentara no lograba hacerme más fuerte que mi hermano pero la verdad es que Itachi era un genio y yo no lo era y era muy consciente de ello pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que yo me rindiera porque un Uchiha nunca se rinde. Estaba en el dojo de la familia entrenando cuándo de repene me vino a visitar Kakashi.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Le pregunté sin rodeos.

-Shikamaru le han nombrado Chunin ya que en su combate contra Temari demostró su ingenio.-Me dijo Kakashi y la verdad es que sentí celos de que fuera Chunin y yo no porque yo era el más fuerte de todos y no era justo que él lo fuera y yo no.

-Pues vale me alegro por él.-Le dije ya que sólo quería seguir entrenando sólo sin nadie que me moleste.

-Vamos a ir a celebrarlo y creo que deberías venir para demostrarle a Shikamari que te alegras por él aunque sea mentira.-Me dijo Kakashi la verdad no me importaba sólo quería entrenar le veía una estupidez ir a celebrarlo.

-¿Tengo otro remedio?-Le pregunté.

-No, así que vamos.-Me dijo mientras no marchábamos contra mi voluntad a celebrarlo y ahí nos encontramos a Shikamaru y a Hinata.

-No se para que lo celebramos esto es muy problemático.-Dijo Shikamaru la verdad me caía bien él y yo pensábamos que esto era una estupidez pero nadie nos hacía caso y ahora que lo pienso no había visto a Beatorisu en toda la mañana.

-Oye Hinata, ¿sabes dónde está mi prima Beatorisu?-Le pregunté.

-Se ha ido con Hanabi ha hablar con la Hokague sobre si puede ser la sensei de Hanabi cuando se gradúe.-Me digo y la verdad daban muchas vueltas la vida por que si mal no recuerdo mi padre y su hermano Same el padre de Beatorisu fueron entranados por el abuelo de Hinata y ahora su nieta iba a ser entrenada por la hija de su alumno era bastante curioso la verdad la vida da muchas vueltas.

-Bueno vamos a celebrarlo.-Dijo Kakashi mientras empezamos a comer y convensar pero ahora tenía otras preocupaciones que precuparme por tonterías la verdad estaba cansado y quería irme a casa hoy había entrenado mucho y sólo quería irme a casa a dormir pero a la vez no quería ya que aparecieron los compañeros de equipo de Beatorisu los trillizos con personalidades completamente distintas.

-Hola preciosidad.-Dijo Ishi entregándole una rosa a Hinata y ella se sonrojó al instante.

-Ho-hola.-Dijo Hinata nerviosa y tartamudeando.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y ya veremos?-Le preguntó en ese momento sentí un enorme inpulso de partirle la cara pero de repente Hinata se desmayó y eso nos alarmó a todos.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho pedazo de idiota!-Le dijo Hi.

-Si se entera Beatorisu que te dijo con pelos y señales que ni se te ocurra coquetear con Hinata estás muerto.-Dijo Kaze y en ese momento pude ver como el rostro de Ishi se puso azul ya que sabía que Beatorisu en verdad lo mataría.

Ellos parecían unos comediantes ambulantes pero según Beatorisu eran fuertes y cada uno poseía un elemento; Hi el fuego, Kaze el viento e Ishi la tierra pero nunca la llegaron a ganar según Beatorisu de pequeños eran iguales en personalidad pero cada uno optó por una personalidad distinta.

-Oigan creo que sería mejor llevarla con nuestro hermano mayor.-Propuso Kaze preocupado por Hinata.

-¿Vive lejos de aquí?-Les pregunté.

-No está aquí al lado.-Me contesto Hi la verdad no los distiguía muy bien pero por suerte llevaban diferente ropa.

-Bueno pues vamos.-Dijo Kakashi mientras cargaba con Hinata y fuimos a casa de su hermano mayor Kin y también el chico del que Beatorisu estaba enamorada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Kin abriendo la puerta y viendo a Hinata desmayada.

-Ya te lo explicaremos pero Beatorisu no está y como tu fuiste la que le enseñó medicina necesitamos tu ayuda.-Dijo Hi y él cogió agua y la controló empezó a colocarla por todo el cuerpo de Hinata y ella se despertó.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó levantándose.

-Te desmayaste pero ya estás bien.-Dijo Kaze con una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos.-Le dije a Hinata y nos fuimos a entrenar la verdad había mejorado pero seguía siendo mas fuerte que ella.

-Tomemos un descanso.-Le dije mientras le daba agua.

Cuándo nos fuimos nos encontramos con el dobe de Naruto.

-Hola Hinata y Teme.-Me dijo Naruto y eso me enfureció.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

-Teme

Y así siguió hasta que apareció Beatorisu de no sé donde y nos dio un coscorrón que salimos disparados y nos fuimos a casa.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR


	23. Chapter 23

CAP 23

POV BEATORISU:

Estaba contenta me habían dejado ser la sensei de Hanabi cuando se graduará y eso me alegraba mucho y cuando llegué a casa me encontré con mi tío Fugaku que estaba esperándome.

-Beatorisu no sé si lo sabes pero cada 50 años los Hyuga y los Uchiha celebran una fiesta en donde los Uchihas se visten de negro blanco y los Hyuga de blanco y dos jóvenes tiene que bailar y el Hyga le tiene que dar un adorno blanco y ponérselo y el Uchiha tiene que regalarle un adorno Negro y tiene que ponérselo para hacer una tregua y te ha tocado a ti bailar.-Dijo Fugaku.

-ME NIEGO.-Le dije.

-Eres la que mejor bailarina.-Me dijo.

-¿Con quien me toca bailar?-Le pregunté y en ese momento Fugaku empezó a sudar y a ponerse azul.

-No será…-Sabía quién era pero quería que no fuera.

-Es Neji Hyuga.-Y en ese momento yo no dije nada sólo me fui a mi cuarto y pegué un grito tan fuerte que los pájaros salieron volando y después bajé tranquilamente me senté con mi familia a tomar el té y todos me miraron raro.

-¿Cuándo es?-Le pregunté a mi tío mientras cogía la taza de té.

-Mañana.-Me dijo y yo rompí la taza con una mano.

-¿Qué tengo que llevar?-Les pregunté y Mikoto me trajo el kimono.

-Lo he ampliado de pecho ya que tú tienes mucho pecho para tu edad.-Me dijo y yo me puse tan roja que parecía un tomate y Itachi y Sasuke me miraron fijamente.

-¿¡QUÉ MIRÁIS IDIOTAS!?-Les dije histérica no me gustaba que me dijeran eso me sentía incomoda.

-Bueno vete a dormir que mañana será un largo día.-Me dijo Itachi burlonamente y yo le dirigí una mirada asesina pero la verdad es que tenía razón y no podía dormir así que hice lo de siempre cogí un espejo me miré en el y activé mi sharingan para así dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente no quería ni siquiera levantarme de la cama pero no me quedaba otra, así que desayuné y la tía Mikoto me ayudó a ponerme el kimono de los Uchihas que ha pasado durante generaciones pero al verlo si había algo en que nos pareciéramos el clan Hyuga y el Uchiha era que las mujeres no podían usar una minifalda pero yo lo hacía porque llevaba leguis sólo por eso. Era un kimono negro hasta por los pies y no tenía casi nada de escote y tenía una cinta negra que se me hacía notar el pecho y las caderas y llevaba el símbolo de los Uchihas en la espalda aunque tenía sangre Uchiha era una Hogonake pero hoy dejaría de ser Hogonake ya que ese era mi apellido para ser una Uchiha la verdad tenían razón cuándo decían que el negro y el azul eran los colores que mejor me sentaban pero me veía muy sosa, ojalá no me hubiera tenido que cortar mi melena para luchar con mi abuelo, la echaba mucho de menos, ahoa tenía el pelo corto por encima de los hombros con flequillo liso era igual que el de Sakura sólo que to tenía flequillo y mi pelo era castaño.

-Estás preciosa.-Me dijo Mikoto.

-Estoy muy sosa no entiendo porque tenía que haberme cortado el pelo para pelear.-Les dije.

-El pelo crece ahora vamos con los Hyuga que todos los Uchihas se han ido ya.-Dijo Sasuke.

Nos fuimos y cuándo llegamos había un motón de Uchihas y Hyugas todos separados y con los líderes al frente y yo salí para bailar con Neji quería que esto acabara enseguida y todos nos hicieron un gran hueco para que bailaramos y cuando estuvimos de frente él iba con un kimono de hombre blanco al igual que todos los Hyuga yo le di una cinta para el pelo negray así que se lo sujetara y él se la puso y él sacó algo de su bolsillo era un prendedor con una margarita de plástico era mi flor favorita y recuerdo que se lo había dicho en alguna ocasión pero no esperaba que se acordara y yo cuando me la puse no pude.

-No puedo.-Le dije a Neji.

-Trae déjame a mí.-Él me la había puesto en el lado derecho me sonrojé un poco y aparte mi vista de él y él hizo lo mismo. De repente la música empezó a sonar.

-Venga bailemos piensa que esto se acabará pronto.-Me dijo extendiéndome la mano y yo acepté y empezamos él me acercó y me sujetó por la cintura la verdad no pude negar que me puse muy nerviosa esta estúpida tradición era odiosa pero la verdad no me gustaba porque él me sacaba media cabeza y eso me incomodaba no me gustaba eso demasiado él era mayor que yo pero aún así no me gustaba me sentía pequeña pero a la vez protegida que no me gustaba ya que yo era el ser más poderoso de todos y no me gustaba sentirme pequeña ante nadie.

Empezábamos a bailar dando vueltas por todo el hueco la verdad era una sensación que no podía explicar cómo me sentía era genial era mágico que me dejaba llevar Neaji estaba pendiente de mí ya que normalmente no se me daba muy bien bailar en pareja por culpa de que no me gustaba que me dirigieran pero Neji me hacía sentir que flotaba era genial y no le paré de mirar con un cierto sonrojo ya que estaba un poco cerca de mí y él me miró a la cara y yo aparté mi mirada de él y él se sonrojó un poco también creo que ya era consciente de la distancia a la que estábamos por fin pero no hizo nada aunque yo tampoco quería que hiciera nada de pronto hubo una explosión cerca y Neji me cogió en brazos y corrió llevándome en brazos aunque no entendía el porque pero no dije nada saltábamos de casa en casa y yo temía pesarle un poco pero no me atrevía a preguntarle y cuando vimos que sólo era un accidente que cierto rubio llamado Naruto quién salió a volar del golpe que le dí y volvimos con los de nuestro clan.

-Oye, ¿por qué has cogido en brazos a Beatorisu?-Preguntó Itachi y yo y Neji no sabíamos que responder sólo me puse un poco roja y Neji se puso rojo a niveles inimaginables eran los genes Hyuga y yo sonreí cuando se puso así de rojo estaba muy divertido.

-Bueno con el vestido le era difícil andar.-Dijo Neji volviendo a estar normal y Fugaku y Hiashi nos miraron mal pero no presté mucha atención sólo quería irme a casa esto había sido muy vergonzoso y sólo quería irme a casa tenía que refrescarme a cara y cuándo llegamos noté que Sasuke estaba muy callado.

FIN POV BEATORISU

POV SASUKE:

Estaba arto de que mi padre me estuviera comparando todo el día con mi hermano quería irme y volver más fuerte y eso lo iba ha hacer, me iba a ir con Orochimaru pero procuraría que nadie se enteraría es más, me comporté como siempre y cuando todo el mudo se había quedado dormido hice mi mochila y marché sin hacer ruido y dejé una nota debajo de la almohada de la cama de mis padres y ni lo notaron y cuándo ya estaba en la entrada de Konoha oí una voz.

-¿Seguro que esto es lo que quieres Sasuke?-Me alarmé y levanté mi vista y no ví a nadie pero vuelvo a mirar de frente y veo a un montón de mariposas blancas que se empezaban a reunir y ví que era Beatorisu me dio un buen susto que me caí pero me volvía a levantar.

-¿Cómo has…-No me dejó acabar.

-Soy una diosa lo sé todo pero yo no te voy a impedir nada y no diré nada pero no sé si quieres hacerle esto a Hinata.-Me dijo y al oír su nombre mi corazón latía la verdad es que no quería reconocerlo pero estaba enamorado de Hinata era distinta a las otras chicas era especial.

-Ella ama a Naruto.-Le dije mientras seguía mi camino.

-Admiración y amor no se escribe en la misma línea, recuerda eso.-Yo me dí la vuelta pero ella ya no estaba y seguí mi camino nadie me iba a detener aunque tenía mucha curiosidad por lo que había dicho sobre Naruto pero me comía la cabeza sobre ese tema.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.


	24. Chapter 24

CAP 24

POV ITACHI:

Me había levantado algo cansado pero cuando fui a desayunar me encontré a mi madre llorando, a mi padre serio mirando con decepción una foto de Sasuke, Ryu Yuki consolando a Mikoto y a Beatorisu mirando por la ventana con una cara de tristeza pero no estaba Sasuke.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?-Les pregunté.

-Se ha ido, tu hermano es un traidor y una vergüenza para el clan Uchiha.-Me dijo mi padre.

-No puede ser, jamás pense que llegaría a esto con tal de superarme.-Les dije mientras me caía al suelo y la cara se me ponía pálida.

-Voy ha avisar a todos en Konoha para que lo busquen.-Dijo Beatorisu y todos lo estaban buscando cómo locos, la verdad esto no tenía que pasar veía como Hinata lloraba, todo esto era una pesadilla era horrible pero ya era tarde y teníamos que irnos a casa y al llegar ví coómo Beatorisu lloraba en su habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-Le pregunté miré a Beatorisu y acaricié su corta cabellera, había crecido mucho a lo largo del tiempo pronto se convertiría en mujer.

-Todo fue culpa mía Itachi yo no detuve a Sasuke cuando ví que se iba de Konoha por las estúpidas reglas de mi clan sobre que no puedo hacer nada fuera del mundo de los dioses.-Me dijo la verdad era muy malo todo esto pero no era su culpa todo esto Sasuke, él había escogido su camino.

-Él había escogido su camino y aunque le hubieras impedido no habrías podido hacer nada, ya sabes lo testarudo que es lo hubiera intentado hasta que le dejaras irse.-Le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente, era un gesto cariñoso cómo el golpe en la frente la verdad siempre la vería como mi niña pase lo que pase.

-Oye Beatorisu, no te preocupes Sasuke volverá y no pasará nada porque Naruto dijo que traería de vuelta a Sasuke así que no te preocupes.-Le dije mientras ella lloraba en mi hombro.

-Tú ya sabías que Sasuke está enamorado de Hinata, ¿verdad?-Me dijo y la verdad es que lo sabía pero prefería no saberlo ya que después de todo, no podrían estar juntos, ambos tendrían un matrimonio concertado y no tendrían nunca derecho a elegir cómo le pasará a Beatorisu que se casará con alguien que no conoce pero a ella sólo le importaba su sueño de ser la líder de los Hogonake aunque cuando se entere espero que al menos madure y comprenda la situación.

De repente aparece Yuki abrazándome.

-Itachi he ido al ginecólogo y ya estoy embarazada, vas a ser padre.-Me dijo con una sonrisa y yo me puse pálido.

-Voy a ser padre.-Dije sin creérmelo.

-Sí pero tranquilízate será genial.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Esto es serio ya no hay vuelta atrás.-Dije.

-Pero se te dará bien.-Dijo Yuki.

-Ahora, ¿qué nombre le vas a poner?-Preguntó Beatorisu.

-Yu si es chico y Miyuki si es chica.-Me dijo.

-Oye esos nombres significan valiente y bella nieve, ¿verdad?-Les pregunté.

-Sí, son nombres tradicionales de mi clan.-Mdijo Yuki.

-Me gustan no están mal.-Les dije.

-Estoy deseando que nazca el niño.-Les dije.

-O niña.-Me dijo Beatorisu.

-No creo en la familia Uchiha no hay muchas niñas sólo vosotras dos.-Les dije.

-Beatorisu te está diciendo niña porque ella sabe que es una niña.-Me dijo Yuki.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-Le pregunté sin entender nada.

-Soy la disa más poderosa que existe yo sé el sexo de un bebé con sólo mirar a la madre.-Me dijo Beatorisu.

Me fui a dormir, necesitaba despejar la mente yo no quería que fuera niña ya que yo no soy muy sensible y no sabré llevarme bien con mi hija, si hay algo que aterra a un Uchiha es tener una niña. Pero ahora tenía que pensar en que mañana Yuki se casaría con Mei.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR PERO ANTES QUIERO QUE ME DIGÁIS CON QUIÉN QUERÉIS QUE SE QUEDE HINATA MÁS ADELANTE Y ESTOS SON LOS CANDIDATOS, VOTAR A VUESTROS FAVORITOS.

CANDIDATOS:

**Sasuke: Él compañero de Hinata y él esta enamorado de ella y además es su mejor amigo.**

**Shikamaru: Compañero de Hinata y a su padre no le disgustaría que se casara con el ya que es un genio.**

**Naruto: Hinata dice que está enamorada de él.**

**Kakashi: El profesor Hinata y es muy sexy XD.**

**Neji: Hace una bonita pareja con Hinta.**

**Beatorisu: Es la mejor amiga de Hinata y a la gente le gustaría un poco de Yuri XD.**

**DECIRME MEDIANTE VUESTROS COMENTARIOS CON QUIÉN QUERÉIS QUE SE QUEDE HINATA.**


	25. Chapter 25

CAP 25

POV YUKI:

Estaba histérica, me había levantado pero no desayuné ya que tenía que estar en la iglesia a las 12:00 para prepararme con el vestido y nada más llegar ví a mi mis damas de honor pero la principal era mi hermana, las otras eran unas primas de Mei que todas eran rubias de ojos verdes y las damas de honor iban de rojo menos mi hemana que llevaba un kimono celeste con una cinta azul turquesa y llevaba diamantes con forma de flor y una margarita que adornaba su cabeza y en la espalda llevaba el signo de los Hogonake y los padrinos eran Itachi y unos preimos de Mei y también en la boda a parte de mi familia y la de Mei invité a los amigos de Beatorisu y sus sensei para que no se aburriera.

Tenía un vestido de novia con el pecho apretado y sin tirantes con vuelo y un moño y sin velo y Mei lo mismo que yo.

Mis padres no vinieron a la boda por vergüenza pero los demás sí y mi tío Fugaku me acompañó al altar y las dos dijimos que sí y cuándo todo el mundo aplaudía nosotras nos íbamos pero de repente llegó la hora de coger el ramos y muchas chicas uncludas amigas de Beatorisu se pusieron para atraparlo menos Beatorisu.

FIN POV YUKI.

POV NEJI:

Hinata había ido a coger el ramo pero Beatorisu se sentó a mi lado.

-¿No vas a por el ramo?-Le pregunté extrañado ya que todas las chicas querían casarse.

-Yo voy a ser la líder de los Hogonake y no tener que cambiar pañales.-Me dijo, ella era una mujer muy progresista y siempre e iba a cumplir su sueño y había ganado al destino pero algo sorprende pasó, y era que el ramo había caído en las manos de Beator y ella estaba muy tranquila sentada lo más lejos del ramo y de todas las personas ella lo cogió y en ese momento se le puso el rostro pálido.

-¡ME NIEGO A CASARME!-Grito en alto dejando a todos sordos y lo lanzó a las chicas y pos una corriente fuerte de aire el ramo cayó en mis manos y me que dé pálido.

-Eso quiere decir que Neji y Beatorisu están destinados a casarse.-Dijo una niña rubia y de ojos verdes que era una de las muchas primas de Beatorisu y yo no supe que hacer así que se lo dí al cura.

-YO JAMÁS ME CASARÍA CON ELLA.-Dije en alto.

-PERDONA QUE SEA TAN TERRIBLE CASARTE CONMIGO.-Me dijo Beatorisu con una cara que daba miedo.

El resto de la boda fue bien y también el banquete pero ví como a Beatorisu se le escapaba una lágrima cuando Yuki se iba a vivir con su esposa.

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunté.

-Sí sólo es que estoy llorando de felicidad porque mi hermana por fin será feliz.-Me dijo y yo le sonreí pero entonces aparecieron las primas de Beatorisu todas rubias y de ojos verdes y de piel morena era así la mayoría de su clan.

-Déjame en paz pija.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Y si no que marimacha?-Le contestó.

-Creo que se te ha olvidado que mis padres me mandaron aquí porque le afeite la cabeza a Akira.-Dijo y ella se puso pálida.

-Por no hablar que yo seré la futura líder de los Hogonake y la otra vez que te metiste conmigo tuviste que estar dos meses en el hospital.-Dijo Beatorisu y la niña se fue corriendo llamando a su mamá junto con otras niñas.

-Eres malvada.-Le dije.

-Lo sé pero tengo que ser firme ya que a los 18 seré la futura líder de los Hogonake y seré la futura esposa de Rin.-Dijo sonrojada y eso me extrañó.

-Lo he dicho en voz alta, ¿verdad?-Me dijo algo avergonzada.

-Pues sí.-Dije mientras me reía.

-De repente aparecieron los ancianos del clan de Beatorisu.

-Beatorisu te vienes de vuelta al mundo de los dioses tienes que estudiar para ser la futura líder.-Dijo uno de ellos.

-¿¡QUÉ?!-Dijimos todos a la vez.

-Tranquilos, volveré con 15 años para ser la sensei de Hanabi.-Dijo Beatorisu con una sonrisa.

-Júranoslo.-Dijo Ino mientras la abrazaba.

-Os lo prometo pero ahora tengo que irme adiós a todos y gracias por todo.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras se convertía en mariposas blancas y las mariposas se iban hacia la luna algo que nos dejó alucinados.

-_Hasta luego Beatorisu, estoy seguro de que cuando vuelvas serás una persona y un gran líder.-_ Pensé mientras veía cómo las mariposas se iban hacia la luna.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR Y RECORDAR QUE TENÉIS QUE VOTAR CON QUIEN QUERÉIS SE HINATA.


	26. Chapter 26

CAP 26

NARUTO POV:

Estaba volviendo a Konoha pero de repente vimos pasar a una chica casi tanto pecho como Tsunade, con una camiseta de enseñar el ombligo negra sin manga floja con el símbolo del yin y el yang en la espalda, unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, un pelo largo por la mitad de la espalda, liso y abundante sujeto a una coleta baja, era de mi altura y tenía una máscara además de unos tatuajes que eran en la espalda las letras B H, el símbolo cáncer y un cangrejo y la estrella satánica, en el hombro derecho el símbolo del yin y el yang y en el brazo izquierdo como un brazalete era de mi edad. Estaba esbelta era muy guapa.

-Esa chica tiene 100 centímetros de busto.-Me dijo al oído Ero-sensei y de repente la chica se paró delante nuestro y se quitó la máscara y dejó al descubieto a una chica de ojos marrones oscuros, con flequillo y con pintalabios rojo era muy atractiva pero después recordé que el símbolo del Yin y el Yang era el símbolo del clan Hogonake.

-Beatorisu.-Dije sin habla y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Os acompañaré Konoha.-Me dijo y fuimos a Konoha y durante el camino Beatorisu se puso la máscara y todos se quedaban mirándola y de repente nos cruzamos con la parejita de Neji y Tenten mientras se quedaron mirándo a Beatorisu.

-Oye Naruto, ¿quién es?-Preguntó Tenten.

-Adivinarlo.-Dije.

-¿Es alguien que conocemos?-Preguntó Neji y yo asentí y de repente Beatorisu se quitó la máscara.

-Hola Neji y Tenten.-Dijo Beatorisu con una sonrisa.

-Beatorisu, ¿has cambiado?-Dijo Neji viéndola de arriba abajo.

-Gracias, igualmente.-Dijo con una sonrisa se quedaron viéndose durante mucho tiempo.

-Bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos a visitar a mis tíos pero me ha encantado verte ya si eso quedamos.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras se iba marchando para la casa de sus tíos y al entrar vimos a Mikoto que estaba sorprendida de ver a Beatorisu y ella la abrazó.

-Eres la viva imagen de tu madre.-Dijo Mikoto entra lágrimas y yo me fui, no quería estropear el momento familiar.

FIN POC NARUTO.

POV BEATORISU:

Estaba por fin en casa siempre me había gustado estar ahí y de repente apareció Fugaku.

-Beatorisu cuanto has cambiado.-Me dijo mientras me abrazaba y charlamos mucho pero ahora tenía que irme ya que había alquilado un apartamento y ya me había instilado pero ahora tenía que irme porque estaba cansada pero me encontré otra vez con Neji.

-Me alegra mucho verte.-Me dijo y yo le sonreí.

-Oye todo el mundo va ha celebrar que has vuelto tu y Naruto y si quieres venir ven y tambien va a venir Itachi.-Me dijo pero la verdad yo sonreí.

-Sí claro.-Le contesté y fuimos a un local donde estaban todos y nos reímos mucho pero ya era hora de irme a mi casa así que me fui y al llegar me acosté ya que mañana tenía que irme a entrenar a un equipo si es que quería quedarme en Konoha.

A la mañana siguiente me puse mi chaleco que me habían dado de shinobi me solté el pelo y me lo puse a los lados y me puse pintalabios y al llegar a mi destino vi que estaban Hanabi, mi hermano y un niño que se llamaba Konohamaru y nos fuimos al tejado.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.

Ypara los que no saben arriba a la izquierda al lado de Tsuki Hogonake calcan en PM lo digo porque yo antes no sabía ni enviar un capítulo.


	27. Chapter 27

CAP 27

Al estar en la entrada les sonreí, al llegar al tejado las hice unas preguntas.

-¿Cuáles son vuestros sueños?-Les pregunté.

-Mi sueño es ser el Hokague más joven.-Dijo Konohamaru.

-Mi sueño es derrotar a mi padre.-Dijo mi hermano Ryu.

-Mi sueño es ser la mas reconocida por mi clan.-Dijo Hanabi.

-Todos esos sueños los conseguiréis porque yo os voy a entrenar ahora mismo.-Dije sonriendo.

Fuimos al bosque y ahílos chicos se empezaron a extrañar.

-¿Qué hacemos…?-No pudo terminar la frase porque de repente le lancé balón le dio en la cara.

-¿¡HA QUÉ HA VENIDO ESO!?-Me gritó Konohamaru.

-Ya os dije que os entrenaría y conseguiríais vuestros sueños costara lo que costara y eso voy ha hacer.-Dije mientras cogía un montón de balones y los lanzaba a tal velocidad que ni si quiera los veían y empezaban a correr y yo los seguía.

-Ten piedad de mi que soy tu hermano.-Dijo Ryu mientras corría.

-Contigo voy a ser mas dura por ese motivo.-Le dije mientras los perseguía y al atardecer paré y los ví que estaban rendidos.

-Por favor…ya basta.-Dijo Ryu.

-Betty, ya vale eres muy dura.-Dijo Hanabi mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Sólo quiero que seáis fuertes y lo voy a conseguir para que vuestros sueños se hagan realidad.-Les dije con una sonrisa.

-Pues chica sé un poco más suave.-Me dijo Konohamaru.

-Bueno ahora quiero que Hanabi enfoques vuestro tu punto chacra en un punto de tu cuerpo y lo golpeés, se te será fácil ya que en las técnicas Hyuga se hace mucho de eso pero inténtalo y provarás en esta iedra.-Dije mientras la colocaba y Hanabi al darle el golpe se hizo daño y no pasó nada.

-Bueno, habrá que entrenarlo más pero hay que tener paciencia.-Dije mientras me salía una gotita de sudor estilo anime de la cabeza mientras veía como Hanbi dab vueltas por el suelo del daño que se había hecho.

-ME DUELE ME DUELE ME DUELE.-Decía una y otra vez.

-Bueno ahora después aprenderemos a curar pero creo que seréis muy fuertes en el futuro y seguir entrenando.-Les dije pero como veía que era tarde nos despedimos y ofrecí a Hanbi a acompañarla a casa.

-Tú quieres ver a Neji.-Me dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

-Yo pues…-Dije mientras me ponía roja.

-Tranquila no se lo diré pero ahora Vámonos a casa antes de que me riñan.-Me dijo mientras me cogía del brazo y e arrastraba en dirección a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa Neji nos abrió.

-Vaya, ósea que Beatorisu es tu sensei Hanbi.-Dijo sorprendido.

-Sí la verdad es genial me va a enseñar a tener una fuerza bruta cómo la Tsunade y ninjutsu médico.-Dijo Haabi toda emocionada.

-¿Pero tú sabes ninjutsu médico? Es decir, tú con coger agua y hacerla brillar te basta y es mucho mas rápido y efectivo.-Me dijo.

-Ya pero una Hogonake tiene que saber de todo y me enseñaron porque era obligatoria.-Le dije.-Se podría decir que se me dá mekor que Tsunade.-Le dije.

-Bueno pues gracias por todo, de verdad me alegro que seas la sensei de Hanabi, ya nos veremos.-Me dijo con una sonrisa pero la verdad sentía algo pero lo ignoré.

Por el camino a casa me sentía un poco mal, estaba un poco sola ya que todavía era virgen y nunca me habían permitido tener novio por lo sobre protector que era mi familia y porque mi corazón pertenecía a otro pero ya estaba cansada de esperar a Rin que no era más que una idiota por estar esperándo a mi príncipe azul porque se suponía que no era una chica anticuada y tenía toda la vida por delante y no quería desperdiciarla con un hombre que no siente nada por mi y para él no era más que una hermana y por eso hoy saldría a cazar.

Al llegar a casa cogí un vestido rojo muy apretado y con escote y de tirante, en resumen de putón me peiné y me puse el pelo a los lados y el flequillo un poco de lado me puse pintalabios rojo y unos tacones de tres centímetros y con un bolso y salí. Al llegar a un bar me encontré con Kakashi que estaba bebiendo y yo me acerqué a él.

-Hola Kakashi.-Le dije sonriéndole él se dio la vuelta sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Me preguntó mirándome.

-Estaba un poco aburrida porque hoy había sido mi primer día como sensei y estoy aburrida y estresada.-Le dije estándose a su lado.

-Te comprendo, la primera vez que estuve con tu primo Sasuke fue muy estresante pero luego les coges cariño y les quieres como tus propios hijos.-Me dijo mientras bebía y leía su libro.

-¿De que va?-Le pregunt´r.

-Míralo tú misma y al mirarlo me sonrojé un poco pero me gustó mucho.

-Me encanta.-Le dije.-¿Dónde los venden?-Le pregunté y él se sorprendió.

-No todo el mundo comparte mis gustos.-Me dijo.

-Porque son unos anticuados.-Le dije.

-Por fin una mujer que me comprende.-Me dijo y nos echamos ha reír.

-Oye Kakashi te invito a una copa.-Le dije y una copa llevó a otra y después a otra y entonces estaba muy borracho.

-Oye, ¿qué tal si vamos a mi casa?-Le propuse.

-Claro.-Me dijo y nos fuimos a mi casa y en mi casa esa noche ya no era virgen, sangre un poco y sentí dolor pero él fue suave y lo disfrutamos los dos. Al día siguiente Kakashi se había ido, y me dejó el libro Icha Icha con una nota que decía así:

_Me lo he pasado muy bien, ten una recompensa por haber el Icha Icha sido así en la cama, pero no me gustan los rollos de una noche así que seremos novios pero creo que tú estarás encantada de ser mi novia así que te espero en mi casa a las 20:00 no quiero que se enteren de que estoy saliendo contigo._

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR PORFAVOR.


	28. Chapter 28

CAP 28

POV NATUTO:

Iba a ver a Kakashi aunque eran las 20:00 pero teníamos que hablar sobre el entrenamiento pero cuando iba ví a Beatorisu entrando en casa de Kakashi algo nerviosa y eso me extrañó así que decidí ir a espiar por la ventana pero lo que ví me dejó atónito, estaban haciéndolo y eso provocó que me pusiera rojo de lo que ví que no me lo podía creer pero cuando me dí la vuelta ví a Beatorisu deante de mí con toda seriedad y con una mirada asesina.

-No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo sonriendo macabramente que daba mucho miedo y yo me puse azul y empecé a sudar y a reír nerviosamente.

-D-de acuerdo…-Dije corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

Después me paré y descansé y me senté en un banco.

-Hola Naruto.-Levanté la vista y vi que me saludaba era Itachi y entonces me puse nervioso.

-Oye, ¡has visto a Beatorisu es que Yuki y Mei han vuelto con su hija de una misión y me gustaría que conociera a su sobrina Miyuki.-Me dijo y yo empecé a ponerme nervioso.

-No que va, ¿por qué iba a saber donde está Beatorisu, j aja ja.-Dije nerviosamene.-Me tengo que ir adiós.-Dije mientras echaba a correr sabía que si alguien se enterara estaría muerto pero a la vez quería contarlo pero sabía que estaría muerto.

Después me fui a mi casa y me acomodé en un rincón a pensar sobre lo que acababa de ver que me traumatizaría de por vida pero ahora quería olvidarlo ya que esto sería algo muy malo si los demás se enteraran ya que provocaría una guerra del clan de Beatorisu contra nuestra aldea y eso sería el fin del mundo así tenía una gran responsabilidad con la que cargar toda mi vida. De repente suena la puerta y al abrirla me encontré con Beatorisu.

-Escúchame bien Naruto lo que acabas de ver no ha pasado y no te preocupes que nadie tiene porque saberlo y sé que esto es un trauma.-Me dijo y yo sólo asentí con la cabeza.

-A veces tienes que hacer cosas muy malas y tienes que esconder muchos secretos para conseguir tus sueños y yo he experimentado muchas las situaciones en las que estas tú.-Me dijo y yo me quedé con la boca abierta.

-¿Ya has experimentado esa situación de pillar a alguien conocido haciendo eso?-Le pregunté.

-Si quieres saber más secretos inconfesables y vivir toda tu vida con ese secreto en la mente te aconsejo que no preguntes.-Le dije y yo asentí.

-Bueno pues me voy adiós.-Me dijo mientras salía pero la verdad es que como futuro Hoka que sería tendría que guardar muchos secretos aunque fueran muy malos por el bien de la aldea así que no dije nada pero tenía que actuar con normalidad.

FIN POV NARUTO.

POV ITACHI:

Estaba buscando ha Beatorisu y le había preguntado a Naruto pero estaba de lo más raro así que decidí ir a buscarla y por suerte me la encontré caminando.

-Oye Beatorisu, ¿quieres ir a conocer a mi hija Miyuki'-Le pregunté y ella asintió.

-Al llegar a casa de Mei y Yuki picamos y nos abruió Yuki que ahora para nuestra sorpresa era rubia.

-¿Beatorisu? Estás guapísima.-Le dijo mientras saltaba encoma de ella y la abrazaba.

-Me encanta tu pelo estas preciosa rubia.-Le dijo Beatorisu.

-Ven vamos ha conocer a tu sobrina.-Le dijo y Beatorisu y yo fuimos a una habitación vimos a una niña de pelo negro por debajo de los hombros con flequillo, de piel blanca, con los ojos negros y con un vestido blanco de unos dos años.

-Es tu viva imagen Itachi es guapísima.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Mami, ¿quién es?-Preguntí Miyuki.

-Recuerdas a esa chica de las fotos de la que no te paro de hablar y que dices que es muy guapa?-Le preguntó Yuki y la pequeña asintió.

-Pues ella es esa niña tu tía.-Dijo Yuki.

-Es muy bonita.-Dijo Miyuki mientras se tiraba a los brazos de ella y la abrazaba.

-Hola preciosa te pareces mucho a tu papá.-Dijo Miyuki.

-Gracias.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos y hablamos much yo, Beatorisu, Yuki, Mei y Miyuki pero después nos fuimos y me fui a mi casa más contento que nunca.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR Y SIENTO QUE LOS CAPÍTULOS SEAN CORTOS ÚLTIMAMENTE.


	29. Chapter 29

CAP 29

POV BEATORISU:

Estaba yendo ha recoger a Hanabi e iba con mi chaleco táctico, unos pantalones negro, mi pelo suelto y a los lados y llavaba la banda en mi brazo como gui en premier día ya que iba así para entrenar a mis discípulos.

Había quedado con Hanabi para un entrenamiento especial pero al verla no daba crédito, estaba en el bosque llorando y una piedra estaba enfrente suyo y yo acudípara ayudarla.

-Oye Hanabi, ¿estás bien?-Le pregunté.

-No, no estoy bien estoy fatal, haga lo que haga no sé romper esa maldita piedra nunca seré reconocida por mi clan sólo porque las chicas somos más débiles.-Me dijo y yo me enfadé.

-Yo soy la más fuerte de todos y soy una mujer.-Le dije y ella se secó las lágrimas.

-Sí pero nadie tiene tanta suerte como tú que tú naciste con poderes y te empeñas en que todos somos iguales pero en realidad si somos tan iguales, ¿por qué tú eres el ser más poderoso que existe? Tu eres mujer y eres la mejor que existe pero las demás no tienes tanta suerte.-Me dijo y yo me enfurecí.

-Yo no lo he tenido fácil, mi clan ha tenido que respetarme pero he tenido que sacrificar al ser que más quiero.-Le dije y noté que me había pasado de la lengua.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Me preguntó secándose las lágrimas y mirándome atentamente.

-Yo tengo un hermano gemelo.-Le dije y ella se sorprendió.

-¿Qué le pasó?-Me preguntó.

-Esta es la única foto que queda de él que queda y la niña que está a su lado soy yo.-Le dije mostrándole una foto de mí con 7 años, tenía flequillo, el pelo hasta por la mitad de la espalda con dos coletas bajas y llevaba y una camiseta tipo kimono azul celeste con un pantalón negro y estaba abrazando con una sonrisa a un niño que era mi versión masculina; tenía el pelo corto pero con melena y flequillo castaño, con unos ojos marrones oscuros, una camiseta tipo kimono azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros y él estaba sonriendo ampliamente como yo.

-¿Quién fue el que le mató?-Me preguntó y yo me sentía cada vez peor.

-Yo.-Le dije y ella se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué?-Me preguntó.

-No lo sé pero es que pertenezco al clan Uchiha, un clan maldito al igual que el clan Hogonake.-Le dije y eso aumentó su curiosidad.

-Te contaré fue hace cuando tenía 7 años…

FLASH BAKC:

Acabábamos de derrotar a los mejores de nuestro clan como si nada y había un montón de hombres inconscientes, nos llamaban los ángeles de la muerte, yo era la mayor y mi hermano que se llamaba Yuta y éramos los mejores amigos y nos protegíamos mutuamente.

-Somos geniales los hemos derrotado.-Dije bajando de la montaña de hombres muertos o inconscientes.

-Y que lo digas nadie nos va a derrotar porque somos el mejor equipo de la historia Beatorisu.-Me dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras me abrazaba.

-Poseemos el sharingan llama y el shikaki somos imarables.-Le dije mientras nos íbamos a comer con nuestra familia incluida la Uchiha.

-Estoy muy orgullosos de vosotros hijos sois imparables.-Nos dijo nuestro padre.

-Lo sabemos seremos los líderes del clan juntos.-Dijo Yuta mientras me abrazaba.

-Si pero yo seré la mejor.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Mentira hermana tonta yo seré mejor.-Me dijo.

-Pues peleemos.-Le dije.

Y peleamos pero siempre empatábamos y nunca ganaba ni perdía nadie, estábamos muy igualados que siempre entrenábamos para ser los más fuertes desde que teníamos 5 años que ambos poseímos el sharingan y el shikaki los poseímos el mismo día y al mismo tiempo así que no podíamos competir en eso tampoco así que entrenábamos mucho para ser los más fuertes pero siempre empatábamos y eso en principio nos divertía competir pero luego empezó a ser a molestarnos y al pelear siempre lo hacíamos con esfuerzo pero nunca nos lastimábamos pero no lo hacíamos nunca lo hacíamos por miedo porque nos queríamos pero un día mientras estábamos jugando en el barrio Uchiha pero de repente notamos fuimos al bosque a ver una presencia y vimos a un hombre con una máscara.

-Tranquilos no soy idiota y sé que vosotros podíais matarme de un solo ataque pero quiero deciros algo que os puede interesar sobre la historia de Madara Uchiha.-Nos dijo.

-He oído hablar de él.-Dijimos a la vez Yuta y yo siempre decíamos las cosas a la vez.

-Ese soy yo y como sois los que poseen el mangekyo sharingan pero como os he contado si usáis mucho el mamgekyo sharingana acabaréis ciegos pero sólo podéis seguir con el mangekyo sharingan eternamente si le arrancas los ojos a uno de vosotros y obtendréis que mangekyo sharingan eterno.-Nos dijo y nosotros no miramos pero sabíamos que uno de nosotros moriría o se quedaría sin poderes.

-No creo que sea necesario seremos líderes juntos.-Dijo mi hermano y yo sólo lo miré esa sonrisa que tenía no era sincera y yo lo sabía tenía muy buena intuición era mi hermano y sabía que planeaba algo pero no me iba a quedar sin hacer ya que sabía que él iba ha pelear conmigo pero yo no iba quedarme sin hacer nada.

Cuando volvimos no nos dirigimos ni una palabra pero cuando estábamos a solas con nuestro abuelo el líder de los Hogonake.

-Abuelo sabemos lo del magekyo sharingan eterno y sabemos conseguirlo así que queremos tu permiso para pelearnos por él y porque ya que sólo falta que uno de nosotros caiga y el siguiente con quien peleará el ganador serás tú.-Dijo mi hermano serio y era verdad ya que habíamos derrotado a todos pero sólo faltaba mi hermano y mi abuelo para ser los 18 la líder de los Hogonake.

-Siempre y en cuando Beatorisu este de acuerdo.-En ese momento me miraron y yo no sabía que decir.

-Yo…etto.-No sabía que decir pero algo tenía que hacer.

-Eres una miedica-Me dijo mi hermano y yo me enfadé.

-Lo haré.-Dije fríamente, nadie me faltaba al respeto y menos mi hermano.

-Muy bien le informaré a vuestros padres y al clan.-Dijo mientras se levantaba y nosotros nos fuimos y al salir vi como mi madre estaba llorando y nuestro padre nos miraba fijamente.

-Hijos por favor no lo hagáis.-Dijo mi madre mientras era sujeta por Mikoto ya que estaban también el clan Uchiha.

-Lo siento pero tenemos que hacerlo.-Dije.

-No te preocupes regresaré.-Dije mientras veía como lloraba.

-Chicos empezar a pelear pero antes daros la mano.-Dijo mi abuelo.

Mientras nos dábamos la mano el tío Fugaku, Mikoto, mi padre, mi abuelo Uchiha, mi abuelo Hogonake y mi madre hablaban.

-Estoy muy preocupada por ellos.-Decía mi madre.

-Mejor preocúpate por Beatorisu ya que ella va ha ser la que morirá.-Dijo mi padre.

-No creo que sea el momento de decir esas cosas.-Dijo mi tío Fugaku.

-Ha callar mi sueño y mi única petición que os he pedido es tener a un varón que posea los dos jutsus de la familia y Beatorisu sólo fue un accidente pero gracias a ella Yuta conseguirá el mangekyu sharingan eterno.-Dijo mi abuelo Uchiha que se llamaba Fudo.

-¿¡CÓMO PODÉIS DECIR QUE MI HIJA FUE UN ACCIDENTE!?-Dijo mi madre pero antes de que ella pudiera golpearle su padre y mi abuelo Kazuo.

-Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo con que Beatorisu será la que perderá.-Dijo Fudo.

-Yo no soy como tu yo quiero que el que me derrote y sea el líder sea el mas fuerte y no me importa si hombre o mujer pero creo que Beatorisu será la que gane.-Les dijo mi abuelo y todos se sorprendieron ante su palabras y cuando empezamos a pelear sacamos nuestras espadas, estábamos en el mundo de los dioses así que nadie se haría daño.

Activamos nuestro mangekyo sharingan que era como una estrella de cinco puntas el mío el símbolo del demonio y el de él era un círculo y ya está la verdad era sencillo pero el mío era el más raro y también activamos nuestro Shikaki y la espada tenía un color morado el mío y la de él un color negro y al chocar envolvió lo envolvió todo en un color negro y azul celeste y nosotros hacíamos movimientos rápidos con las espadas que no se veían y los dos paramos , yo estaba con unas cuantas heridas por el cuerpo y Yuta también y de repente él me dio un puñetazo y yo casi caigo pero caí de pie y entonces me cabreo y entonces empecé ha mover mis abanicos de metal y apareciíjn un tigr hecho de mi chacra morado era el doble que le Kyubi y él hizo un dragón negro de el mismo tamaño que el mío y entonces nos chocamos y se envolvió todo en un mato azul celeste y negro en el mundo de los humanos lo habríamos destrozado y entonces activémi sharingan llama y se lancé las llamas negras a él y destruí su monstruo y ya estaba en muy mal estado pero de repente el hizo lo mismo y yo me cansé e hice que se me ocurrió y aparecí por su espalda y le puse la espalda al cuello pero de repente me dio un puñetazo por la espalda y terminé en el suelo pero pude oír unas palabras de mi abuelo Fudo.

-Ella no era más que un accidente él es el que vale de verdad y yo me levanté y todos se sorprendieron e hice una bola más grande que Konoha color morado y se lancé ha Yuta y él hizo una bola de igual tamaño que la mía y chocaron pero cuando parecía que tenía ventaja yo recordé las palabras y tuve ventaja y él me lanzó llamas negras y en ese momento hice que desaparecieran y le tomé mas ventaja y hubo una explosión morada pero yo estaba de pie y él muy mal herido y en el suelo y no pude evitar llorar.

-No llores Beatorisu…has…ganad.-Me dijo con su sonrisa cortadamente.

-Lo siento…-Dije mientras me acercaba a él y lloraba en su pecho.

-No lo sientas has ganado ahora coge mis ojos.-Me dijo mientras se moría.

-NO TE MUERAS TE RESUCITARÉ CON EL JUTSU DE CURACIÓN ESTARÁS CIEGO PERO AL MENOS VIVIRÁS.-Le dije mientras sonreía.

-No… en el cielo…tendré…la oportunidad de verte crecer…En cambio…si estoy ciego…no te podré ver…Y además…no está…permitido resucitar…a tus oponentes.-Me dijo.

-Pero tú eres mi hermano te quiero.-Le dije llorando.

-Yo también te quiero.-Me dijo mientras se moría y yo lloré en su pecho y le saqué sus ojos y luego conseguí el sharingan eterno pero después cogí su cuerpo en brazos y puse mis alas de ángel y volé a mi casa donde todo el mundo vio mi pelea mediante la bola de cristal y se quedaron sin habla.

-¡ERES UNA ASESINA ESTÚPIDA!-Dijo mi padre mientras se acercaba a mí para golpearme pero yo cogí su mano con fuerza y le rompí la muñeza provocando que el diera un grito de dolor.

-No pienso volver a permitir que me pongas un dedo encima, no soy una niña y soy más poderosa que tú desde los 5 años así que te recomiendo a ti y atodos que no me pongáis un dedo encima.-Les dije.

-HAS DESTROZADO MIS PLANES.-Me dijo Fudo y yo aparecí en su espalda poniéndole una espada al cuello.

-Te aguantas porque a la mínima te mataré, el clan Hogonake y Uchiha es un clan maldito y no puede volverse poderoso alguien sin antes haber derramado sangre así que os aguantáis.-Les dije y todos me miraban con temor y me fui a mi habitación la muerte de mi hermano se había llevado una gran parte de mí.

FIN DEL FLSH BACK

-¿Entiendes?-Le pregunté y ella asintió.

-Muy bien Hanabi ahora inténtalo.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Sí.-Me dijo con una sonrisa y ella concentró su chacra y le dio un puñetazo y la piedra se destruyó en miles de trozos disparados.

-¡Muy bien Hanabi!-Le dije con orgullo.

-Gracias por ayudarme.-Me dijo mientras me abrazaba y de repente ví a una rosa negra del mismo color que el chacra de mi hermano y yo sólo sonreí y miré al cielo y Hanabi se fue a su casa. Me dirigí a la rosa negra y olí su aroma.

-Gracias por apoyarme, da igual lo que digan tu siempre seguirás vivo, te quiero Yuta.-Dije mientras sonreía y lloraba y de repente el viento me susurró algo y era _Yo también te quiero._Yo sonreí y me fui a mi casa mañana sería un largo día.

CONTINUARÁ…

DECIRME QUE OS HA PARECIDO LA HISTORIA DEL HERMANO GEMELO DE BEATORISU MEDIANTE VUESTROS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR Y DECIRME CON QUIEN DEBERÍA ACABAR HINATA POR FAVOR.


	30. Chapter 30

CAP 30

POV HINATA:

Estaba entrenando cuando de repente vi como Hanabi daba puñetazo y patadas a un tronco y daba tantas patadas que cuando dio el puñetazo final se rompió en muil pedazos y eso me sorprendió.

-Hanabi, ¿dónde has aprendido ha hacer eso?-Le pregunté sorprendida.

-Me enseñó Beatorisu y ahora tengo que entrenar si quiero pasar los exámenes Chunin, así que si me disculpas.-Me dijo dando un puñetazo tan fuerte a una roca que se rompió en mil pedazos la verdad es que se había hecho muy fuerte.

Me fui con Beatorisu, Ino, Sakura y Tenten ha comer la verdad es que necesitaba estar con ellas si quería sacarme ha Sasuke de la cabeza porque últimamente no paraba de preocuparme por él.

Al llegar a donde quedamos para comer ví que estaban todas mirándome fijamente con mirada preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?-Les pregunté.

-Beatorisu ha recibido noticias sobre Sasuke.-Dijo Ino.

-¿Va ha volver?-Les pregunté ansiosa por la respuesta con una sonrisa.

-Sasuke ha asaltado varias aldeas y es reconocido como un criminal de rango S.-Me dijo Beatorisu y yo me puse más pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No puede ser.-Dije mientras me caía de rodillas y poco a poco me desmayaba.

-HINA, HINATA.-Gritaron todas.

Cuando me desperté estaba en la casa de Beatorisu en una cama y todas estaban alrededor mío.

-Hinata no eres la única que está destrozada pero ahora tenemos que hacer que vuelva.-Dijo Sakura.

-Lo sé pero creo que Sasuke-kun no querrá venir porque me odia.-Les dije y Betorisu se puso furiosa.

-¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?-Me gritó.

-Y-yo.-Dije nerviosa la verdad me intimidaba cuando se ponía así.

-SASUKE TE AMA.-Me dijo y yo me quedé con la boca abierta y Sakura empezaba a llorar.

-Eso no puede ser.-Les dije.

-Sasuke se fue porque no soportaba que alguien le tuviera tan enamorado y porque según él le distraías de su entrenamiento además de que él es un estúpido emo que no acepta que tiene sentimientos.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Beatorisu…-Dijo Ino mientras observaba triste como Beatorisu se desmoronaba.

-Es un estupido emo-vengador siempre lo fue.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras su llanto se hacía más grande.

-Naruto-kun dijo q-que l-lo traería d-de vuelta y y-yo confío en él.-Dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas y sonreía.

-Tienes razón él lo traerá de vuelta.-Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa optimista.

-Es verdad será un idiota pero siempre cumple sus promesas.-Dijo Sakura.

Al oír eso me sentí mas tranquila pero seguí preocupada por Sasuke.

Al pasear por el bosque me encontré con el hermano pequeño de Beatorisu, Ryu y mi hermana Hanabi que estaban entrenando y Konohamaru estaba observando. Beatorisu me contó que él sólo poseía el sharingan y su padre estaba muy decepcionado con él pero la verdad no sé de que está decepcionado ya que al luchar con Hanbi era increíble, Hanabi usaba su Byakugan y su fuerza bruta y élñ era muy hábil con la espada y tenía el sharingan la verdad su pelea era de movimientos rápidos que parecía que se matarían.

-Hola neesan.-Me dijo Hanabi mientras paraba de pelear y Ryu guardó su espada y me miró con su mirada seria que me recordó a la de Sasuke.

-Hola Hanabi veo que desde que Beatorisu es tu sensei eres más fuerte.-Le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Sí y me está enseñando ninjutsu médico.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Oye Hinata, ¿tú sigues enamorada de Naruto?-La verdad es que la pregunta de Hanbi me extrañó pero la verdad desde que está aquí no he pensado en él y mi corazón no palpita cada vez que lo veo.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-Le pregunté.

-Porque desde que se fue Sasuke estuviste destrozada y desde que se fue Naruto el doble pero pensé que cuando Naruto regresara te recuperarías pero sigues igual.-Me dijo y yo no sabía que decir y me puse a correr por el fondo del bosque y oía los gritos de mi hermana pero yo los ignoré y al corre me caí y me puse a llorar de repente una mano me ofrece un pañuelo celeste y al levantar la vista veo a Beatorisu y yo lo acepté.

-¿Cómo has sabido donde estoy?-Le pregunté.

-Yo lo sé todo.-Me dijo la verdad es que era verdad.

-No sé que es lo que siento.-Le dije y ella se sentó al lado mío.

-Admirar y amar no es lo mismo pero la verdad es que creo que te has enamorado de Sasuke sin darte cuenta.-Me dijo y yo la miré.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?-Le pregunté.

-Porque yo antes creí que estaba enamorada de Rin pero me dí cuenta de que sólo le admiraba ya que él nunca se rendía pero cuando vine a Konoha sin querer me enamoré de Neji.-Cuando me dijo eso me quedé de piedra la verdad es que ella no temía en decir sus sentimientos era admirable pero yo nunca sería así.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?-Le pregunté.

-Porque nuestro amor es imposible.-Me dijo con una sonrisa pero ví como lloraba y la verdad es que el clan Hogonake no se llevaba muy bien con el clan Hyuga.

-Pero tú le amas.-Le dije.

-Pero él ama a Tenten y eso no se puede negar.-Me dijo mientras se levantaba y lloraba y sonreía y eso me extrañó.

-Tu amor por Sasuke es posible por eso te pido que no lo desperdicies porque aunque el clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuga se odian el amos puede con cualquier cosa y sobre todo vuestro amor.-Me dijo mientras se transformaba en un montón de mariposas y se iba la verdad es que ella era siempre muy extraña pero yo no estaba bien para hablar era una rarita pero eso nunca me importó.

Me fui a casa de Kakashi para que me enseñara esa técnica pero en frente de la puerta oí unos gemidos y eso me extrañó y decidí mirar por la ventana y lo que ví me sorprndió ya que eran Beatorisu y Kakashi decidí salir de ahí y no decir nada la verdad es que esto no me lo esperaba de Beatorisu pero si Sasuke hubiera visto lo que estubiera haciendo su sensei a su prima mataría a Kakashi pero ella decía que su amor era imposible y tal vez ella se refugiera en otros hombres.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.


	31. Chapter 31

CAP 31

POV BEATORISU:

Levaba una semana con Kakashi pero la verdad es que no hacíamos más que discutir y follar así hoy rompería con él y fui ha su casa.

-Hola Beatorisu.-Me saludó mientras despegó su vista de su libro que nos gustaba a ambos.

-Quiero romper.-Le dije.

-Oye chica sé que tu no quieres una relación seria y la verdad es que yo tampoco pero creo deberías decirle a Neji lo que sientes.-Me dijo y yo sólo me dí la vuelta salí de su casa no quería oírle.

Al llegar ha casa me preparé para salir esta noche en busca de algún hombre con quien pueda compartir la cama.

Al llegar en el bar un niñato me invitó a una copa yo acepté y después nos fuimos a mi casa a follar y después de esa noche le eché de mi casa porque no quería una relación seria y después de esa noche empecé a acostarme con completos desconocidos para olvidar las cosas tan horribles por las que pasé.

Al salir de la casa para irme a visitar a mis tíos salió también mi vecina que era una anciana y siempre me sonreía pero me miró con seriedad.

-Eres una golfa.-Me dijo y yo la miré de mala manera.

-No te hagas la sorprendida, he visto a muchísimos hombres que entran a tu casa casi todos los días y no eras más que que una cría debería darte vergüenza y no sé a quien saliste bueno sí a tu abuelo que anda que no trajo a un montón de golfas y después las ignoraba como basura.-Me dijo.

-Usted que va ha saber.-Le dije seriamente.

-Porque aunque no lo creas yo fui una de esas mujeres y tu destrozaste a mi nieto que según verte se enamoró pero al parecer tu te escapaste de su casa eres una estúpida, mira no sé a que se debe todo esto pero deberías dejar todo esto y centrarte en que vas ha ser la líder de os Hogonake porque tú no vas ha tener tanta suerte como tuvo tu abuelo que desde la infancia está enamorado de tu abuela.-Me dijo y yo me sorprendí porque yo siempre pensé que el matrimonio de mis abuelos era concertado pero al parecer no y eso me alegró pero me ofendió lo que dijo así que olvidé todas las normas de educación y le contesté.

-No se meta en mi vida vieja amargada.-Le dije mientras me marché y la verdad es que me había salido todo bien ya que mis alumnos eran Chunin y participarían en la guerra mundial shinobi y eso me intersticio ya que no eran más que unos niños y yo no podía acabar con la guerra por las leyes y si quería ser la futúra líder de los Hogonake pero la verdad es que me sentía un estorbo.

Al llegar a casa de mis tíos me abrió la puerta un sirviente y en la sala de estar se encontraban mis tíos estaba destrozados desde que supieron que Sasuke era un criminal pero la verdad es que no podía hacer nada, él había escogido ese camino pero Hinata lo haría volver.

-Beatorisu, ¿qué es esa marca que tienes en el cuallo?-Me miré en un espejo y me puse pálida ya que esa marca era de un chupetón.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir.-Les dije minetras salía por la puerta peroya sabía que ellos sabían perfectamente de que era porque mi tío se puso pálido al igual que mi tía estab sorprendida pero no sería una niña para siempre.

Mientras corría me encontré con Itachi y sin qurer tropecé con él.

-Beatorisu deberías mirar por donde vas.-Medijo molesto mientras se levantaba pero su rostro cambio a sorprendido al ver que estaba llorando y me ayudó ha levantarme.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa?-Me preguntó.

Yo le abracé y él me correspondió y nos fuimos ha casa para que se lo contara todo.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó.-Le terminé de contar y él en vez de ponerse furioso me abrazó.

-Cada día te pareces más ha mí, yo hago lo mismo pero la culpa es de ellos que ya saben que sólo será un rollo de una noche y ya sólo que no lo aceptan.-Me dijo y yo me levanté del sofá.

-Tienes razón, si quiero ser una golfa seré una golfa.-Le dije seria y él me miró sorprendido.

-No eres un golfa no te confundas.-Me dijo.

-Vamos ha beber para celebrarlo.-Le dije y cuando estábamos completamente borrachos propuse algo.

-Oye eres muy sexy.-Le dije y él me sonrió pícaramente.

-Igualmente vamos a tu cuarto prima.-Me dijo y al entrar en mi cuarto follamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho.

A la mañana siguiente Itachi no se acordaba de lo que sucedió ya que bebió más que yo y se asustó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Me preguntó mientras estábamos completamente desnudos en la cama pero entonces empezó a recordar.

-Ya lo recuerdo pero no se lo diremos ha nadie y eres muy pequeña para saberte todas estas postura y yo no soyn muy flexible así que deja de esperar mucho de los tíos.-Me dijo mientras se vestía y la verdad es que mi primo tenía muchas cicatrices en el pecho y eso lo hacía demasiado sexy pero no lo debía de repetir ya que ha Sasuke si se enterará de que me acosté con su hermano y maestro le entraría un trauma de por vida y un infarto de todos los tíos con los que me acosté.

CONTINUARÉ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR Y DECIRME LO QUE OPINÁIS DE BEATORISU.


	32. Chapter 32

CAP 32 

POV NEJI:

Estaba caminando por la calle con Tenten ya que era una cita pero de repente sentí que alguien nos observaba y era Beatorisu que estaba en una cafetería mirándonos y me extrañó pero sentí que empezaba a llorar y eso me extrañó todavía más y le avisé a Tente y ella en cuanto la vio decidió acercarse a ella pero cuando vio que nos acercábamos se puso nerviosa y su rostro se iluminó y no me quitó ojo de encima.

-Hola Beatorisu.-Le dije y ella sonrió.

-Hola Neji-kun-Me dijo con una sonrisa y el rostro iluminado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó Tenten.

-Sí.-Nos dijo pero su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Pero si estabas llorando.-Le dije.

-Bueno yo lloro con facilidad.-Nos dijo pero yo no la creía.

-Oye si necesitas hablar me llamas que para eso soy tu amiga.-Le dijo Tenten mientras nos íbamos a un restaurante y al acabar decidí llevar a Tenten a su casa y cuando me iba a mi casa me encontré a Beatorisu con una gabardina negra y una bolsa y estaba de camino a mi casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunté.

-Me quedo ha dormir con Hinata.-Me contestó con una sonrisa y el rostro iluminado.

-Ha entonces vamos ha entrar.-Le dije mientras habría la puerta y le dejé pasar a ella primero y al entrar vimos ha Hanabi dirijiéndose ha toda prisa hacia Beatorisu.

-BETTY-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN.-Gritó mientras se lanzaba ha brazos de Beatorisu y ella la cogió en el aire soltando la bolsa

-Hanabi no se corre por los pasillos.-Le riñó su padre molesto y apareció Hinata por las escaleras para recibir ha Beatorisu.

-Hola Beatorisu ven te inicaré donde dormirás.-Le dijo y Beatorisu fueron a la habitación de Hinata.

-Parece que se llevan muy bien.-Dijo Hiashi.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí.-Le respondí.

Después de un rato era la hora de bañarse y parecía que Hinata no bajaba así que decidí ir ha avisarlas.

-Hinata-sama, Beatorisu es hora de bañarse.-Les dije.

-Genial, ¿nos bañamos juntas?-Preguntó Beatorisu y ella se enrojeció.

-Yo e-etto…-Decía Hinata.

-Genial pues vamos.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras arrastraba a Hinata hacia los baños la verdad es que eran muy buenas amigas.

Al cabo de unrato ya era la hora de cenar y Hinata y Beatorisu no estaban.

-Neji, ve a por Hinata y Beatorisu que ya es la hora de cenar.-Dijo Hiashi.

-Sí-Le respondí y mientras iba hacía los baños que eran como baños termales me encontré que había muchas risas así que decidí dejarlas un poco pero no quería que Hiashi se enfadara así que llamé a la puerta y no me oían así que las llamé pero hablaban tan alto que ni siquiera me oyeron y cansado de gritar decidí entrar.

-HABER BEATORISU, HINATA, NO VÉIS QUE OS ESTOY LLAMANDO.-Dije pero me quedé mudo ya que Beatorisu estaba enfrente de mí completamente desnuda y enrojecí como un tomate pero pude apreciar que sus pechos eran enormes y Hinata estaba en el agua toda roja pero Beatorisu se quedó así durante un rato hasta que reaccionó y empezó ha caminar y yo me temí lo peor y me dio tal golpe que salí ha 100.000 metros sobre el cielo y eso me dolió demasiado.

Al cabo de un rato me desperté en un futón en mi habitación y estaba Beatorisu a mi lado con un kimono sencillo negro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dije mientras intentaba levantarme y veía que tenía muchas heridas y tenía muchas vendas en el pecho y la cabeza.

-No te levantes he dado muy fuerte y ahora iba ha curarte.-Me dijo mientras cogía agua y me la poní sobre la cara y el agua empezaba ha brillar y se me curó las heridas de la cara y después las del pcho y me empecé ha sonrojar y tenía una herida cerca del pene y ella empezó ha usar la técnica de curación de sufamilia ahí y tuve una erección y ella lo notó y paró pero la verdad es que ya no tenía más heridas pero Beatorisu se quedó muda al ver lo que me pasó.

-Yo lo siento de verdad no sé lo que me pasó pero es que me toques tan cerca de ahí y después de verte desnuda y entonces me tapé la boca al ver que lo había empeorado y Beatorisu se sonrojó ligeramente pero la verdad es que estaba adorabnle y depués se echó ha reír y no entendí nada.

-Tú todavía no lo has hecho con Tenten, ¿verdad?-Me dijo y yo me enrojecí.

-S-somos m-muy jóvenes.-Dije pero ella me sonrió pícaramente.

-Neji, ya no somos unos niños y yo no soy virgen, lo he hecho con muchos hombres porque soy una mujer y necesito sentirme mujer, y Tenten necesita lo mismo.-Me dijo y la verdad es que había oído los rumores sobre lo de Beatorisu pero nunca pensé que eran verdad.

-El clan Hyuga no permite tener relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio.-Le respondí y ella se hechó ha reír.

-El clan Uchiha tampoco y Itachi y yo lo hacemos igual y el clan Hogonake tampoco y mi hermana, yo y mi abuelo lo hicimos.-Me dijo y ahora que lo pienso el abuelo de Beatorisu se acostó con cientos de mujeres.

-Pero Beatorisu no creo que sea conveniente que desafíe las reglas de mi clan ya que podrían usar el sello maldito.-Le respondí.

-No deberían hacer eso tu vida es tuya y de nadie más.-Me dijo y la verdad es que siempre la admiré por su forma de pensar no temía al enfrentarse a su padre y su clan ella había conseguido lo que quería y la gente admitía que era lo mejor para el clan.

-Oye Beatorisu, ¿cómo lo haces? Es decir eres muy parecida ha Naruto en ese sentido.- Le dije y ella me sonrió.

-Naruto y yo hemos crecido odiados por nuestro alrededor peo ahora somos muy queridos porque nunca nos rendimos y por muchas torturas que me hicieran pasar nunca permitimos que nos afectara por mucho que tuviera que pasar.-Me dijo.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste mientras estabas en tu clan?-Le pregunté.

FIN POV NEJI

POV BEATORISU:

-Bueno…

FLAHS BACK:

Estaba yo con 13 años y el traje celeste de siempre y estaba dormida en una mesa de cristal con un motón de libros encima de la mesa y en el suelo otro montónen una habitación azul celeste.

-BEATORISU.-Me despertó un viejo con una barba larga y una túnica azul celeste.

-¿Qué?-Le dije mientras me frotaba los ojos del sueño.

-¿Cómo que qué? Casi te quedas dormida tienes que estudiar si quieres ser la líder de los´Hogonake.-Me dijo y yo me volví ha quedar dormida.

-BEATORISU.-Me gritó.

-SÍ.-Dije mientras saltaba de la silla.

-Sabes que eres igual que tu abuelo cuando tenía que estudiar todo esto.-Me dijo.

-Es que llevo mucho estudiando.-Le dije.

-Bueno la verdad este día te lo damos libre pero sólo esta vez.-Me dijo y yo me fui corriendo.

-Vale gracias.-Le dije saliendo disparada hacia la puerta.

-Espera.-Ya era tarde porque me había ido.

-Es igualita a su abuelo pero tiene parecido a su madre es su bondad será una gran líder.-Dijo el anciano de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿Enserio estudiaste tanto?-Me preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí.-Le dije y empezamos ha hablar y hubo muchas risas.

FIN DE POV BEATORISU.

POV HIASHI:

Estaba caminando por la mansión ha ver si Neji estaba ben cuando oigo unas risa de Neji y Beatorisu y la verdad es que nunca había visto ha Neji reír así.

-Neji se está enamorando de la Hogonake y eso es un problema.-Me doy la vuelta y veo a mi padre.

-Lo sé pero Beatorisu está enamorada de él.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.


	33. Chapter 33

CAP 33

POV HANABI:

Estaba paseando por mi casa cuado de repente oigo unas voces de mi padre y los viejos sabios y me pongo ha escuchar y ha ver por un hueco de la puerta.

-Esto no puede seguir así, si Neji se llega ha enamorar de esa joven rebelde todo esto será un caos y la pureza de la familia no existirá más y sólo dejamos ha Neji salir con Tenten porque tiene un poco de sangre Hyuga pero ella es Una Uchiha y una Hogonake si se enamoran será horrible.-Dijo mi abuelo.

-Lo sé pero no creo que se lleguen ha enamorar ya que Neji nunca le rompería el corazón ha Tenten.-Dijo mi padre.

-Puede pero, ¿tú de verdad crees que Tenten no se dará cuenta de que Neji y Beatorisu están enamorados? Ya ves como sonríen cuando están juntos.-Dijo mi abuelo.

-Sólo puede haber una manera y es decirselo al padre de Beatorisu, así seguro que ellos tendrán problemas para estar juntos.-Dijo mi padre y yo frucí el ceño, yo quería que Beatorisu y Neji fueran felices y no quería que eso sucediera así que fui a la oficina de Tsunade.

¿Qué sucede Hanabi?-Me preguntó.

-Necesito que ponga ha Neji y ha Beatorisu en una misión juntos.-Le dije.

-Bueno le iba ha encargar una misión a Beatorisu y su equipo pero con ella estará más que segura y me pidió que fuera ella.-Me dijo.

-Por favor Tsunade-sama no le cuesta nada.-Le dije.

-Está bien.-Me dijo y me fui.

POV BEATORISU:

Al día siguiente me fui de la casa de Hinata y me fui a mi casa y al poco rato un ambu llamó a la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunté.

-Tsunade-sama les encarga a usted y a su equipo una misión y también irá un Jonin, preséntese en su oficina dentro de media hora.-Me dijo y se fue.

Fui a su oficina.

-¿En qué consiste la misión Tsunade?-Le pregunté directamente.

-Tenéis que proteger y traer ha su casa a la princesa del país del agua de 12 años y su padre al enterarse que la gran futura líder de los Hogonake está aquí, tubo por seguro que su hija estaría más que segura.-Me dijo.

-¿Quién será el Jonin que me acompañará?-Le pregunté.

-Neji Hyuga.-Al oírse nombre mi corazón empezó ha latir y me puse un poco sonrojada pero Tsunade no lo notó.

-Me puede decir por qué Neji tiene que venir si conmigo está mas que protegida.-Le dije.

-Solo cumple mis ordenes si es que quieres que te permita estar en esta aldea.-Me dijo y yo sonreí arrogantemente.

La misión será mañana a las 7:00 y ya se les ha informado ha los otros.-Me dijo.

-Adiós.-Le dije mientras me iba.

-Ah otra cosa.-Me detuve

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunté.

-La niña se llama Kokoro y es un poco irritable y como tu has soportado ha tus primas pues creímos que eras la que más aguantaría.-Me dijo y la verdad es que tenía razón.

-Bueno pues si ya ha acabado me voy.-Le dije y me fui ya que mañana sería un día muy largo.

A la mañana siguiente iba con mis pantalones negros, micamiseta megra de manga larga, mi chaleco táctico y con el pelo con una coleta baja y mi pintalabios rojo y estaba con mi hermano y Konohamaru esperándo ha Neji y ha Hanhabi y los vi pasar y mi corazón empezó ha latir fuertemente.

-Hola sentimos llegar tarde.-Dijo Neji.

-Tranquilo no has llegado tarde.-Dije y de repente vimos a unos cuatro hombres que cargaba a una niña con un kimono rosa el pelo rubio y rizado, con pecas y ojos azules y tenía unos aires de superioridad algo que yo no soporte.

-Soy Kokoro.¿Quién es la Hogonake?-Preguntó mirándonos con asco pero coqueteaba con Ryu algo que molestó mucho ha Hanabi.

-Soy yo.-Le dije.

-Ya bueno la verdad es que no deberías desperdiciar tu tiempo luchando y deberías ir pensando en que alguien te arregle las uñas.-Me dijo.

-¿¡CÓMO SE…-Dijo Hanabi pero yo le cogí del hombro y le impedí que le rompiera la cara.

-Mi misión es protegerla y no ocuparme de mi físico.-Le dije.

-Ya, ¿cómo te llamas guapo?-Le preguntó a mi hermano y ví como Hanabi le ponía una mirada asesina y mi hermano sólo le miró con cara de arrogancia.

-Ryu, ahora déjame en paz. HMP.-Me dijo y la chica le miró con ojos de corazones.

-Bueno será mejor que partamos.-Dije.

Al cabo de media hora la princesa ya estaba cansada.

-Oye tu eres una una Hogonake, ¿porqué no me llevas volando y ya?-Me preguntó.

-Porque sólo utilizo mis poderes sólo si es necesario y tenemos una semana así que camina.-Le dije sin mirar atrás.

-Soy la princesa del reino del agua.-Me dijo.

-Y yo soy el ser más poderoso que existe que podría acamar con el mundo ninja de un solo ataque así que calla.-Le dije.

-Pero eso es…-De repente sentí una presencia y unos hombres me rodearon con sus cadenas.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada.-Me dijo uno de esos hombres y otro sujetó a la princesa yo sólo sonreí y rompí las cadenas con os brazos y nio me costó nada y los tres hombres se quedaron alucinados.

-Estaba esperando ha que salierais y me he dejado atrapar para entretener un poco.-Les dije y uno de ellos cogió una espaday me atacó y yo sólo aparecí detrás de él y le atravsé el pecho y le saqué el corazón con mi mano y se quedaron asustadísimos que soltaron a la princesa y se fueron corriendo y yo usé mi magekyo sharingan eterno y les hice ver las cosas más horribles que existían y calleron muertos de lo que vieron.

-¿Cómo lo has…-Me pregunto pero no le dejé termuinar la frase.

-Sentí su presencia pero me apetecía jugar un poco.-Le dije.

-Podrías ser un poco más suave casi me cago del miedo.-Me dijo Konohamaru.

-Eso es asqueroso.-Le dijo Hanabi.

-La próxima vez déjanos luchar ha nosotros.-Dijo Ryu y yo sonreí y asentí.

-¿COÓMO SE PUEDE TENER TANTA FUERZA?-Me dijo Kokoro.

-Esto no es nada.-Le respondí.

-Así ningún hombre te va ha querer, a los hombres les van las chicas dulces y delicadas no brutas y marimachas.-Me dijo y yo reí ha carcajadas.

-¿De verdad crees que los hombres son así? Yo he estado con muchos y sé que ellos son unos capullos.-Le dije y me tiré al suelo de la risa.

-Además las mujeres no tenemos que ser como quieren que seamos, ellos tienen que ser como nosotras queremos.-Le dije.

-Mi padre me dice que las mujeres tenemos la función de dar los hijos ha los hombres y nada mas.-Al oír eso me enfadé y Hanabi también.

-Yo soy el ser más poderoso y soy una mujer y Hanabi es una mujer y es una gran promesa-Le dije ha doña perfecta mirando ha Hanabi con orgullo y ella me sonrió pero doña perfecto sólo pasó de nosotras, la verdad es que estaba a punto de matarla pero no podía así que sólo aguenté las ganas y seguimos nuestro camino.

Al llegar el anochecer.

-Será mejor que descansemos aquí.-Dije.

-¿No sería mejor ir a un hotel?-Me dijo Kokoro.

-¿Yen dónde listilla?-Le dijo sarcásticamente Hanabi mientras preparaba los sacos de dormir.

-No deberías tratarme así.-Le dijo Kokoro ha Hanabi.

-Sabes creo que un ojo morado te quedaría de vicio.-Dijo Hanabi mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos.

-Hanabi, ya basta, eres una Hyuga y deberías comportarte.-Dijo Neji cogiéndola del hombro.

-Está bien.-Dijo Hanabi cruzándose de hombros.

-Tener esto para comer.-Dije extendiéndo una caja azul celeste ha cada uno.

-Tiene buena pinta.-Dijo Hanabi abriendo la caja.

-Está delicioso.-Dijo Konohamaru.

-Osea chica tienes más talento que mis cocineros, eso es lo que tendrías que trabajar si quieres…-Me dijo la princesa pero le tape la boca.

-Cocinas bien hermanita, como se nota que mamá te enseñó.-Dijo mi hermano y yo sonreí melancólicamente.

-Está muy rico Beatorisu.-Me dijo Neji y yo me sonrojé un poco y le sonreí.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ha dormir.-Dijo Neji.-Y obedecimos.

Después de una hora permanecía despierta y de repente los que nos estaban siguiendo nos atacaron con un kunai y todo el mundo se puso en posición de ataque.

-Está vez déjanoslo ha nosotros sensei.-Dijo Hanabi y yo sonreí.

-Muy bien encargaos vosotros de todo-Les dije mientras desaparecía junto ha Neji ya que quería que lucharan sólo ellos.

FIN POV BEATORISU.

POV HANABI:

Estábamos a punto de empezar la lucha y yo estaba emocionada por fin lucharía y aparecieron tres hombres y eso se haría interesante, tenían pinta de que eran muy fuertes.

-Hanabi yo me encargo del que tiene la espada, tú encárgate del musculitos y Konohamaru, encárgate del que tiene el mazo.

-A ti nadie te ha nombrado jefe.-Dijo Konohamaru.

-A callar.-Dijo malhumorado.

-No te hagas el jefe Ryu, aunque he de reconocer que son los mejores para nuestras habilidades.

-Pues empecemos la pelea.

El mío era todo músculos pero no se esperaría la fuerza que tenía.

-Mira que enfrentarme a una niñita, mejor vete con tu papá.-Me dijo y eso me enfadó y decidí utilizar mi Byakugan y mi fuerza sería suficiente y el enemigo dio un puñetazo al suelo u se levantó casi todo el bosque pero lo conseguí esquivar su golpe pero era muy fuerte y me sería difícil esquivar sus golpes pero yo salté en el aire y comencé ha concentrar chacra en mi puño pero de repente el levantó un muro de color gris y al darle con el puño me electrocuté.

-HANABI.-Dijeron mis compañeros.

FIN POV HANABI

POV RYU:

Al empezar la lucha saqué m espada para empezar, pero la espada de él era muy fuerte así que utilicé mi sharingan.

-Vaya pero si el niño sabe utilizar el sharingan, ¡Que monada, el niño se cree un ninja!-Me dijo, y me enfadé de verdad así que empezamos ha luchar, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos.

Después vi como Hanabi como Hanabi cayyó al suelo inconsciente.

-HANABI.-Grité y me distraí de la pelea.

-¡ME ESTÁS CANSANDO MOCOSO!-Me dijo y me dio un golpe en el estómago y yo salí disparado inconsciente.

FIN POV RYU.

POV KONOHAMARU:

Estaba enfrentándome al que tenía el mazo y yo no tenía ninguna habilidad especial pero Beatorisu me hizo más fuerte y Naruto me enseñó la técnica clones de sombra.

-Esto es patético, me ha tocado el más débil.-Me dijo eso me enfadó

-Yo seré el Hokague más joven de mi aldea así que te vas ha enterar.-Le dije y él sólo se río.

-Jutsu clones de sombrea.-Dije y aparecieron un montón de clones de sombra.

-Vaya, esto se pone interesante.-Dijo y yo de empecé ha atacar pero él dio golpes ha todos mis clones de sombra y yo le lancé un kunai pero él lo cogió.

De repente Hanabi clló inconsciente.

-HANABI.-Grité pero eso no iba ha solucionar las cosas.

-¿Sólo puedes hacer eso? Patético.-Me dijo y yo corrí hacia él pero él me dio con el mazo que al parecer estaba cubierto de chacra y salí estrellado al suelo..

FIN POV KONOHAMARU.

POV HANABI:

Estaba muy malherida pero no me iba ha rendir así que me levanté.

-Estúpida niña, no te servirá de nada seguir a delante.-Me dijo y entonces no me quedó otro reedio que usar una técnica que se inventó mi maestra Beatorisu.

FLASH BACK:

Estaba entrenando junto ha Beatorisu pero ella paró.

-¿Qué pasa sensei?-Le pregunté sin entender el porque detuvo el entrenamiento.

-Hanabi, creo que ya estás preparada para que te enseñe una técnica que inventé para ti.-Me dijo.

-¿Qué clase de técnica?-Le pregunté.

-Es una técnica que inventé para ti no es una técnica de mi familia ni tan poderosa como su técnicas pero es muy fuerte en el mundo de los humanos.-Me explicó.

-¿Y qué tipo de técnica es?-Me preguntó.

-Es una técnica elemento agua se llama Mizuri y es así.-Me dijo una bola de agua que brilla.

-¿Cómo es de poderosa?-Le pregunté.

-Cómo el Rasengan y el Chidori.-Me dijo y yo me alegré ya que estaba cansada de ve cómo ellos practicaban técnicas tan poderosas y yo sólo me quedaba viéndoles.

-¿Lista para entrenar?-Me dijo.

-Sí.-Le respondí emocionada.

FIN DEL FLASK BACK

Esa técnica era mi última esperanza así que con mi ninjutsu médico me recuperé un poco y salté después hice la técnica que me enseñó Beatorisu, una esfera azul celeste brillante del elemento agua y Ryu hizo lo mismo que yo sólo que el utilizó el Chidori y Konohamaru hizo lo mismo y utitlizó el Rasengan.

-¿¡Pero qué…-Dijeron los tres enemigos a la vez.

-¡MIZURI!-Grité.

-¡CHIDORI!-Gritó Ryu.

¡RASENGAN!-Gritó Konohamaru.

Dijimos y le lanzamos nuestros jutsus y se produjo una gran explosión pero tuvimos suerte ya la princesa estaba escondida tras un árbol.

Al acabar los enemigos estaban muertos y Beatorisu y Neji aparecieron.

-Oye, ¿y esa técnica Hanabi?-Me preguntó Ryu cogiendo.

-Me la enseñó Beatorisu.-Dije mientras me senté por el cansancio.

-Has estado genial.-Me dijo Konohamaru mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Chicos dejarme curaros.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras cogía agua y nos dejó curados en un segundo.

-Habéis estado increíbles.-Dijo Neji.

-Es impresionante.-Dijo Beatorisu y Kokoro se fue hacie el lago triste y Beatorisu asintió y me sonrió en señal de que debía ir.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?-Le pregunté.

-No, me siento una inútil.-Dijo mientras ponía la cara en sus rodillas y se ponía ha llorar.

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunté.

-Por qué toda mi vida he visto como las mujeres se hacían a un lado y los hombres lo hacían todo y he llegado ha pensar que soy una inútil y me he convencido del que el restro de mujeres son más inútiles que yo para eso pero al verte a ti luchando sin rendirte y ha Beatorisu he tenido más claro que nunca que la inútil soy yo.-Dijo y rompió el llanto y yo cansada le cogí del mentón y le ofrecí un pañuelo y ella lo cogió.

-No eres una inútil lo que pasa es que nunca has tenido la oportunidad de luchar y de entrenar pero cuando llegues quiero que entrenes y tengas esta dalla.-Le dije mientras se la entregaba.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?-Me preguntó.

-Se la cogí ha mi enemigo además de dinero.-Le dije.

-Gracias.-Me dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno Vámonos.-Le dije mientras le cogía la mano.

Al día siguiente volvimos ha partir y empezaba ha nevar.

-Chicos, ya estamos llegando, poneros estos abrigos negros.-Nos dijo Beatorisu.

Al cabo de un rato llegamos a la entrada dónde había un montón de gente que esperaba ha Kokoro y los guardias tuvieron que hacer sitio, el país de la nieve era muy herso, había nieve por todas partes y eso yo nunca lo había vis.

Después, llegamos a la entrada del castillo que era de estio japonés y estaba el rey del país esperando y era rubio y de ojos azules.

-Hola padre.-Dijo Kokoro.

-Hola hija, estaba preocupado por ti y ahora ve ha jugar y a ir de compras y…-Fue interrumpido por Kokoro.

-Padre, quiero ser ninja.-Dijo Kokoro y su padre se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó confuso.

-Porque he pensado que las mujeres nunca podríamos ser unas ninjas reconocidas pero al ver ha Beatorisu y Hanabi me he dado cuenta de que las mujeres somo más útiles que los hombres.-Dijo Kokoro y su padre ya no entendía nada y sabiéndo que el rey era muy machista le cerré la boca ha Kokoro.

-Sería un gran ejemplo y tendrían mucha fama y se llevarían mejor con las aldeas ya que harían más simpatía si su hija llegara ha ser como la Hokague Mei.-Dije y su padre sonrió.

-Eso suena bien, podrás ser nijna.-Dijo y nos alegramos mucho.

Antes de marcharme Kokoro me abrazó.

-Gracias por todo, te escribiré y échale el ojo ha ese Ryu.-Me dijo y yo me sonrojé.

Me fui con Beatorisu para volver ha Konoha y ella me sonrió.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti.-Me dijo y yo le sonreí.

-Muchas gracias Beatorisu gracias a ti Hanabi es mu fuerte..

-Es gracias ha ella Neji no a mí.-Le dijo Beatorisu.

Beatorisu contemplaba el cielo como nebaba y Neji la miraba con una sonrisa y con un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa de bobo y al ver Beatorisu que le estaba mirándo así ella se sonrojó.

-Deberíamos volver.-Dijo Beatorisu extendiéndole la mano ha Neji y el le cogió la mano y le sonrió y caminaron así durante todo el viaje cogidos de la mano y sonriénse mutuamente y eso me alegró porque conseguí mi objetivo y al llegar ha Kokoha por la calle todas las chicas de mi edad persiguieron ha Ryu y él me cogió de la cintura y me plantó un beso con lengua en los labios y todas empezaron ha llorar.

-¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?-Le vanté la vista y ví que mi padre lo había visto ha todo.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.


	34. Chapter 34

CAP 34

POV BEATORISU:

Estaba de camino ha mi casa y Neji me acompañaba pero la verdad es que era muy feliz de estar con él.

-Gracias por acompañarme.-Le dije en la entrada de la casa.

-De nada.-Me dijo pero cuan se iba ha dar la vuelta ya no pude más.

-Neji.-Le llamé.

-¿Sí?-Me preguntó.

-¿Quieres pasar?-Le pregunté.

-Claro.-Me dijo pero él no sabía que en esos momentos me moría por besarle así que decidí disimular.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-Le pregunté.

-Un té si no es molestia.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Enseguida.-Le contesté.

Fui ha la cocina y puse la cafetera y me senté con Neji en una mesa mientras esperábamos ha que el té estuviera hecho.

-Oye Beatorisu, ¿vas ha ir ha los juegos de Kokoha de padre e hija?-Me preguntó Neji.

-Menudo remedio es obligatorio.-Le contesté.

-¿No te llevas bien con tu padre?-Me preguntó y la verdad es que mi padre y yo nos odiábamos ha muerte pero no tenía ninguna gana ha que mi padre contestara ha preguntas sobre ya que el no sabe absolutamente nada de mi.

-Vamos ha perder fijo, y no tengo ganas de que toda Konoha vea la mala relación que tenemos mi padre y yo.

-No será tan malo.-Me dijo.

-Porque no nos has visto ha nosotros juntos en una misma habitación.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Bueno Beatorisu, eres muy melodramática.-Me dijo y me enfadé.

-No soy melodramática, solo digo que odio ha mi padre.-Le dije.

-Pues yo pensaba que tus padres estaban muy orgullosos de ti.-Me dijo.

-Pues no porque al parecer soy demasiado rebelde para él.-Le dije.

-No, es que eres un poco…-Dijo Neji.

-No digas más Neji, sé lo que vas ha decir pero siempre quise ser así.-Le contesté.

-Beatorisu, la verdades que esos juegos sirven para fortalecer la relación padre e hija y eso os ayudará a tu padre y a ti si queréis llevaros mejor.-Me dijo y me reí.

-Neji no queremos llevarnos mejor, no queremos llevarnos y ya está, es así de simple.-Le contesté y vi que el té ya estaba listo y fui ha servirlo en dos tazas.

-Bueno Beatorisu, te voy ha decir que no es fácil pero padre slo hay uno.-Me dijo y yo me enfadé un poco.

-Pero Neji yo no he tenido un padre, lo que yo he tenido es un monstruo que no me dejaba…-De repente sentí un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y puse mala cara.

-¿Qué sucede?-Me pregunté.

-Algo malo se avecina.-Le dije mientras me sentaba.

-Bueno eres una diosa y predices eso pero no creo que…-De repente tocaron a la puerta y me temí lo peor.

Fui hacia la puerta y la abrí y las cosas no podrían salir peor, era mi padre.

-¿Qué?-Le dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Sube ese escote, quítate esos tatuajes, vístete como una dama, no seas tan golfa que ya sé que te has acostado con casi toda Konoha y vuelve ha casa y compórtate, te casaré con un señor feudal y le obedecerásy renuncia a lo de ser líder de los Hogonake y pásale los poderes a un hombre como dios manda.-Me dijo la verdad es que é se creía mi dueño.

-Lárgate de mi vida y déjame vivir, porque tú no eres mi padre para mí.-Le dije y Neji se asomó para ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué hace el Hyuga aquí?-Dijo serio.

-Nada que te importe ahora largo.-Le dije.

-Una cosa, tenemos que ir ha hablar con los Hyuga por no sé que ha hecho tu hermano.-Me dijo y esto se ponía interesante.

-Muy bien ahora vpy ha ver con Neji y mientras tanto lárgate.-Le dije.

-Adiós.-Me dijo mientras se iba ha casa de los Hyuga.

-Bueno ven y vámonos Neji.-Dije y él asintió y nos fuimos hacia la mansión principal de los Hyuga. Al llegar, nos recibió una criada y vimos que estaban Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi, Ryu, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi y mis padres.

-¿Qué has hecho Ryu?-Pregunté poniendo las manos en mis caderas.

-¡TÚ HERMANO HA BESADO HA MI HIJA EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE COMO SI NADA!-Dijo Hiashi y todos se quedaron pálidos pero Hanabi y Ryu estaban rojos pero yo sólo arqueé una ceja y sonreí.

-No creo que sea para ponerse así.-Dije y mi padre me miró amenazante.

-¿Disculpe?-Me dijo Hiashi enfadado.

-Es su vida y que el idiota de mi hermano le haya besado no es una tragedia como para montar todo esto porque no podrá controlar ha Hanabi para siempre. –Le dije sonriéndo arrogantemente eso eran los genes Uchihas.

-Las tradiciones de los Hyuga dicen que no se debe hacer el acto sexual hasta después de 2 meses de matrimonio.-Me dijo Hiashi y a partir de ahí me partí de risa.

-¿Enserio? Sois unos anticuados, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Las mujeres Hyuga tienen un sello que el que haga el acto sexual antes de 2 meses de estar casados con ellas se queda sin pene?-Dije en plan coña.

-P-pues…-Me dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

-No lo decía enserio, ¿enserio?-Dije sin creérmelo.

-Mira no me gusta que una golfa como tú me diga lo estúpidas que son mis tradiciones.-Me dijo Hiashi.

-Es que lo son.-Le dije.

-¿Por qué no haces el favor de volver ha tu clan y aprender ha criar niños y cocinar y dejar el resto a los hombres?-Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona y cuando le iba ha decir algo Hanabi se me adelantó.

-¡CÁLLATE!-Le dijo Hinata levantándose de su sitio.

-No me conteste.-Le dijo Hiashi ha su hija.

-Las mujeres podemos hacer lo que nos plazca y siento no ser un varón pero déjame vivir a mí y a mi hermana, que no te aguantámos más.-Dijo Hinata furisa y no daba crédito ella había cambiado ella era más fuerte.

-Lárgate de esta casa si estás de parte de esa fresca.-Le dijo apuntando la salida y ella corrió a su habitación y Hiashi sonrió triunfante pero se quedó pálida al ver que Beatorisu regresaba con sus maletas y las de su hermana.

-Me voy y Hanabi se viene conmigo.-Dijo Hianata abrazando ha Hanabi.

-No tenéis ha donder ir.-Les dijo.

-Conmigo se van.-Dije y se quedaron mirándome.

-Vámonos.-Les dije y Hiashi se quedó de piedra.

-Si sigues siendo así te undirás en la miseria.-Le susurré a su oído para después irme con Hianat y Hnabi a mi casa.

CONTINUARÁ Y COMENTAR POR FAVOR Y DECIRME CON QUIÉN DEBE ACABAR HINATA.


	35. Chapter 35

CAP 35

POV SAME:

Iba de camino ha casa de Beatorisu por haberse llevado ha las hijas del líder de los Hyuga y dejarnos solos ahí como si nada y tubimos que aguantar ha Hiashi quejarse de lo mal que había criado ha mi hija pero la verdad es que yo no tenía la culpa de que Beatorisu nunca me hiciera caso, ella era así una vergüenza para la familia y era demasiad estúpida, nunca escuchaba ha nadie y echaba de menos ha esa niña que no hacía falta decirle nada, cumplía mis órdenes siempre que se lo pedía.

FLASH BACK:

Estaba paseando por el palacio de la familia Hogonake y de repente vine ha ver como le iba ha ver que tal le había ido ha Beatorisu con sus clases de cómo ser una dama ya que eran obligatorias para todas las chicas y Beatorisu tenía 4 años, rubia pelo lisa por debajo de los, un kimono azul celeste y el signo de los Hogonake en la espalda, una ricura. Estaba viendo como las niñas estaban sentadas en un cojín y una señora sin flequillo, rubia de ojos verdes, un pintalabios rojo con un kimono rojo y al mayor las enseñaba, tenía una expresión de enfado y era la casamentera y la más dura de todas se llamaba Ai y era muy dura.

-Muy bien ponéos ponte estos libros en la cabeza y empezar ha caminar.-Dijo y las niñas se caían pero Beatorisu permanecía de pie y caminaba con elegancia.

-Muy bien Beatorisu, se me será fácil encontrarte marido.-Dijo Ai y la verdad es que ella sería toda una dama y se casaría con alguien muy importante.

-Gracias.-Dijo Beatorisu haciendo una reverencia.

-Muy bien Beatorisu.-Dije mientras entraba.

-Podéis marcharos.-Dijo y todas se fueron y Beatorisu se fue ha su cuarto.

-Esa niña será toda una dama.-Dijo y yo asentí.

Todo iba ha ser perfecto, su hermano sería el que fuera más poderoso, lo había visto en acción y era impresionante y las cosas salían como la seda excepto por la rebeldía de Yuki pero aparte de eso todo genial y de paso Beatorisu se casaría con alguien importante pero al arecer el destino tenía otros planes.

Era un gran día Yuta estaba entrenando y él de repente activó el shikaki y el sharingan pero cuando lo activó vino una explosión y fuimos a ver que pasaba y vimos que venía en donde se solía luchar y estaba afuera era como cúpula y hasta ahora nadie excepto el líder del clan Hogonake la había destruido él lo había hecho con 10 años y ese poder era increíble y al ver lo que pasó nos quedamos atónitos, Beatorisu había derrotado a los chicios que se decía que iban ha ser los líderes pero ella tenía 5 años y tenía el shikaki y el sharingan y tenía el pelo castaño y lo hizo al mismo tiempo que su hermano gemelo ya que hoy se lebraba el que su hermano ya que en el momento de la explosión su hermano había pero ella era la primera mujer en su clan era una fuerza impresionante.

-La leyenda era cierta, al final habrá una nueva líder mujer.-Dijo el líder de los Hogonake Kazuo, era impresionante pero ella había destrozado mis planes.

Al cabo de unos dos Beatorisu ya no era la misma era distinta no sonreía igual tenía el pelo castaño por la mitad de la espalda y llevaba dos coletas balas pero tenía el mismo kimono azul celeste y una cinta azul turquesa con el símbolo de los Hogonake en la espalda y cuando fui ha ver como las chicas

-Beatorisu, ¿quieres sentarte bien?-Le dijo Ai.

-Sí.-Dijo de mala manera.

-Bueno ahora dinos que es lo mas importarte en una mujer.-Le dijo ha Beatorisu.

-Es ser obediente y…-Beatorisu se quedó mirándo a todo el mundo, ella había aprendido que era el feminismo y no estaba muy de acuerdo con las reglas del clan, para ser la líder le faltanban su hermano y su abuelo los de atrás los derrotó a todos de un solo ataque pero tenía que seguir yendo ha las clases de la casamentera si quería seguir entrenando aunque nunca le dejaríamos ser la líder sería su hermano Yuta ya que era un hombre.

-Tienen que ser fuertes y pelear por lo que desean y podemos estar con quién queramos y nosotras no tenemos que obedecer a seré la futura líder de los Hogonake.-Dijo Beatorisu en voz alta y no me podía creer lo que había dicho, ella estaba decidida ha ser la líder de los Hogonake.

5 años después Beatorisu y yo no nos podíamos ver ella había matado ha mi hijo y ella estaba a punto de ser la líder de los Hogonake pero es que tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento me mataría pero nos odiábamos por culpa de ser totalmente diferentes, aunque ella sólo estaba pendiente de conseguir su objetivo pero no me escuchaba así que decidí llevarla con su tío ha Konoha pero eso me arrepentiría eternamente ya que ella sólo conseguí que se hiciera amiga de los enemigos del clan Uchiha los Hyuga y es sensei de una Hyuga y y se había acostado con casi toda Konoha lo había empeorado y por si fuera poco ahora tendríamos que ir ha un estúpido concurso de televisión de padre e hija y yo no sé nada de Beatorisu.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Estaba caminando hav¡cia la casa de Beatorisu aunque no serviría de nada pero merecía la pena intentarlo aunque me costara la vida.

-Hombre cuanto tiempo Same.-Me dí la vuelta y era Inoichi Yamanaka. Éramos amigos en nuestra infanta pero después de casarme con Bara e irme al mundo de los dioses perdí el contacto con él.

-Hola Inoichi, ¿cómo te va la vida? ¿Has tenido un hijo como soñábamos de niños y que siga nuestros pasos?-Le pregunté.

-Bueno no exactamente…-Dijo pero le interrumpió una chica de la edad de mi hija de pelo rubio y ojos azule.

-Papá date prisa que llegamos tarde.-Le dijo la chica desde lejos.

-Parece qu las cosas nunca salen como las planeas.-Dije con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

Bueno, tú has tenido dos chicas y te han salido rebelde, y eso que dijiste que preferías morir antes que aguantar ha tres mujeres.-Dijo riendo.

-Hmp.-Le dije.

-Oye estoy deseando verte por televisión en el concurso de padre e hija.-Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

De repente la hija de Inoichi se acercó.

-Oye papá, ¿quién es?-Preguntó.

-Él es el padre de Beatorisu, Ino.-Le dijo.

-Vaya pues buena suerte con el concurso.-Me dijo parece que toda Kokoha sabía lo del concurso pero tenía que estudiar las cosas que le gustan ha Beatorisu pero ella se niega ha responderme.

-Oye, ¿sabes de alguien que conozca ha Beatorisu mejor que nadie?-Le pregunté ha Ino.

-Pues su mejor amigo es Neji Hyuga él sabe mucho de Beatorisu.-Dijo y yo me horroricé, el mejor amigo de mi hija era un Hyuga y eso sería horrible. Me despedí de Yamanaka y me fui a la residencia Hyuga ha hablar con Neji.

-¿Qué desea?-Me preguntó la sirvienta.

-Desearía hablar con Neji.-Le respondí.

-Enseguida.-Me dijo y yo esperé en una sala de té y él apareció.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-Me preguntó.

-Necesito que me digas todo sobre Beatoisu.-Le dije.

-Muy bien apunte que vamos ha empezar ha estudiar.-Me dijo y me temía lo peor.

Al cabo de 2 hora lo tenía todo pero me faltaba el objetivo de Beatorisu.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de Beatorisu?-Le pregunté.

-Su objetivo es…bueno…-Me dijo, debía ser malo para no contestarme.

-Dímelo.-Le dije.

-Dañaría su orgullo.-Dije.

-Soy su padre.-Le dije.

-Su objetivo es que le diga que está orgulloso de ella.-Me dijo y yo me quedé de piedra, pensaba que ella no quería saber nada de mí pero al parecer era su objetivo.

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunté.

-Ella es complicada pero lo que sé de ella es que es muy sensible y le quiere mucho, s´ólo que no lo demuestra.-Me dijo y yo me reí a carcajadas.

-¡No se ría!-e gritó.

-Usted es un Hyuga de la rama menor puedo reírme si quiero.-Dije y él se enfadó.

-Sabe que ella ha dado todo y usted no le dice nada.-Me dijo.

-¿Acaso eres su novio?-Le pregunté.

-¡Claro que no!-Me dijo totalmente rojo.

-Mira será mejor que no te acerques a mi hija nunca permitiría que saliera con un Hyuga de la rama secundaria, eres un don nadie, tal vez eres fuerte pero nunca serás libre y podrás hacer lo que quieras por culpa del sello maldito y sabes que ellos tienen tu vida y podría mandar que te mataran y lo haría.-Dije mientras me marchába me había queado a gusto, había expulsado la rabia que sentía.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.


	36. Chapter 36

CAP 36

POV BEATORISU:

Acababa de dejar ha Hinata y ha Hinata y Hanabi en mi casa y me iba ha dar un paseo y de repente me tropecé con Neji pero nada más verme sólo me miró y dio media vuelta y decidí ir a ver que pasaba.

-Oye Neji, ¿por qué no me saludas?-Le dije poniéndo la mano en su hombre pero él me cogió la mano y me miró con odio.

-No quiero volver ha verte en mi vida, te odio estúpida marimacha.-Me dijo mientras se iba pero mi corazón se partió en dos y no sabía que hacer, así que decidí irme corriendo ha casa y de repente tropecé con Naruto y caímos al suelo.

-¿Beatorisu? ¡Por qué lloras?-Me preguntó preocupado y mientras se levantaba y me ofrecía la mano para levantarme.

-Naruto…-Dije mientras empezaba ha llorar y le abracé y lloré en su pecho.

-¡Be-beatorisu tra-tranquilízate!-Me dijo mientras se ponía un poco rojo y la gente se quedaba mirándonos y las madres de los niños tapaban los ojos de sus hijos pero no me importaba.

-¡Beatorisu la gente nos está mirándo!-Me dijo y yo paré de llorar y miré ha la gente de mi alrededor y me separé de él y me puse roja.

-Lo siento.-Le dije colorada.

-¿Te vas ha levantar algún día?-Me dijo y yo me levanté rápidamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Me preguntó.

-Es una tontería.-Le dije.

-Ah pues vale.-Me dijo mientras se iba y me enfadé.

-En estos momentos tienes que insistir para que te cuente lo que me pasa.-Dije mientras le cogía de la oreja.

-Va-vale.-Me dijo mientras intentaba soltarse de mi agarre y yo le solté.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Me preguntó.

-Mejor vamos al Ichimaru y te lon cuento.-Le dije.

-¡Qué bien vamos que llegamos tarde!-Me dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y me llevaba hacia el Ichimaru.

Al llegar al Ichimaru le conté todo ha Naruto y pedimos dos de ramen.

-Valla, así que estás enamorada de Neji.-Me dijo.

-Sí pero esta sensación es un asco.-Le dije.

-¿Por qué?-Me preguntó.

-También siento algo por el amor de toda mi vida Rin estoy enamorada de los dos y no sé que hacer.-Le dije.

-Bueno la verdad es que creo que deberías decirle tus sentimientos ha alguno de esos dos y si alguno te dice que sí te sentirás feliz y no te importará que el otro esté con otra, ¿entiendes?-Me dijo y me quedé sorprendida del consejo que me dio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-Me pregunté y yo me reí.

-¿Qué sucede?-Me preguntó y yo le sonreí.

-Muchas gracias Naruto.-Le dije.

-Me alegra haberte ayudado.-Me dijo.

-Oye, ¿alguna vez has bebido Sake?-Le pregunté.

-Pues no.-Me dijo y se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Qué te parece si quedamos en algún bar y probamos el sake?-Le pregunté.

-Me parece una buena idea De veras.-Me dijo y le sonreí.

-¿A qué hora?-Me preguntó.

-Ha las 23:00.-Le dije.

-Ok te iré ha buscar ha esa hora.-Me dijo y la verdad es que parecía una cita.

Después, se me ocurrió invitar ha Hinata pero estaba lo de Hanbi así que no sé si podríamos pero lo hablaríamos con Hinata.

Entré en casa para hablar sobre Hanabi y le pregunté ha Hinata que haríamos con ella.

-Tengo un canguro que la cuidará toda la noche.-Dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-Pues llámalo.-Le dije.

-Al cabo de una hora el canguro llegó y eras las 22:00 y me estaba lavando el pelo y Hinata se lo lavaba en otro baño así que me puse una toalla a la cabeza y un albornoz y fui ha abrir la puerta me encontré con Neji.

-Hola Neji.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Sólo vengo ha cuidar ha Hanabi así que déjame pasar que Hinata-sama y yo la cuidaremos mientras tñu estás por ahí con hombres que ni conoces.-Me dijo fríamente y eso me dolió.

-Enrealidad Hinata viene conmigo.-Le dije cruzando los brazos.

-Eso es imposible, conozco ha Hianta-sama y nunca saldría ha estas horas contigo.-Me dijo y me estaba cansando ya.

-Mira niñato afeminado no te he hecho nada así que déjame en paz de una vez.-Le dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Hinata-sama no irá contigo, es una broma.-Me dijo.

-Ya lo verás.-Le dije.

Al cabo de un rato ya estaba lista; tenía el pelo sujeto con una coleta baja con un pintalabios rojo, una camisa de tirante apretada azul celeste y una minifalda de tubo y después fui ha ver ha Hinata y vi que llevaba lo de siempre y suspiré cansada.

-Oye Hinata, ¿ponte esto quieres?-Le dije y ella se lo puso y salió roja con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta negra de tirantes, lo más normal del mundo.

-Etto …¿no es un poco atrevido?-Me dijo y yo reí.

-Hinata, esa ropa te sienta muy bien.-Le dije.

-Pe-pero…

-Ni peros ni ostias, vamos que Naruto vendrá enseguida.-De repente sonó el timbre.

-Ya ha llegado, venga vamos.-Dije mientras la cogía del brazo.

-¿Hi-Hinata-sama?-Dijo Neji sorprendido.

-Estás bonísima.-Dijo Hanabi.

-Bueno nos vamos adiós.-Dije y al abriri la puerta Naruto estaba con unos jeans, una camiseta negra y una cazadora de cuero estaba muy bien sin esa banda ninja.

-Estás genial.-Le dije con una sonrisa picarona.

-Me alegra que te guste, vamos.-Nos dijo y nos fuimos ha un bar donde la gente no paraba ha bailar y había mucho ruido según Hinata.

-Creo que esto no va conmigo.-Me dijo Hinata.

-Tonterías, vamos ha divertirnos.-Dije.

-Empecé ha bailar con Nruto y Hinata estaba en la barra porque decía que no era muy buena bailando y de repente un hombre se le acercó y ella se puso nerviosa y se puso un poco roja LE AVISÉ HA Naruto y al parecer el le estaba insistiendo demasiado y ella lo rechazaba pero él seguía.

-Oye, ¿te importaría dejar ha mi amiga en paz?-Le dije.

-Bueno la verdad es que no sabía que era tu novia, ¿si queréis podemos hacer un trío?-Me dijo y estaba punto de partirle la cara.

-Oye, no hables así de mi amiga.-Dijo Naruto.

-¿O si no qué zorro de nueve colas?-Le dijo amenazadoramente y Nrto le dio un puñetazo.

-Yo no soy el zorro de nueve colas.-Dijo y se fue y Hinata y yo fuimos tras él.

-Oye Beatorisu es muy tarde será mejor que vaya ha ver como está Hanabi, tu mira ha Nruto-kun.-Me dijo y me sorprendió ya que ella ama ha Naruto pero estaba en dudas como yo.

-Déjame solo.-Me dijo y empezó ha llover pero no me noté y me senté al lado suyo.

-Oye Naruto, sé lo que estás pasando.-Le dije.

-No, tú no sabes nada de lo que siento, ¿sabes que es que todos te rechacen por ser...

-Diferente, porque la gente no te acepte ser como eres por ser como eres sin que nisiquiera te dejen decidir y tener que luchar porque la gente te acepte y que todo el mundo te odie, si Naruto yo lo vivo.-Le dije y se sorprendió.

-Yo, pensé que…

-Pues no, mi padre no me quería y he perdido ha gente importante para mí pero mi padre nunca me dio su apoyo.-Le dije.

-Has sufrido igual que yo por lo que veo.-Me dijo.

-Naruto, la gente se da cuenta de sus errores y poco a poco te empieza ha respetar pero el camino es duro y yo no era más que un error para los demás y tu un demonio pero ahora eres un héroe y yo la futura líder de los Hogonake así que no tienes porque escuchar ha ese imbécil porque eres malditamente perfecto para mi.-Le dije mientras le abrazaba y él me correspondió y nos miramos y nos besam os bajo la lluvio y fuimos ha casa de Naruto ha hacer el amor, pero no nos amábamos.

Al día siguiente me desperté en su cama desnuda y sonreí al erle que estaba dormido, me vestí y salí para irme ha mi casa, no quería hablar del tema era por necesidad, ambos sufrimos lo mismo y queríamos tener la sensación que buscamos durante mucho tiempo. Aceptación.

CONTINURÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.


	37. Chapter 37

CAP 37

POV BEATORISU:

Estaba dando un paseo por la aldea y de repente sentí unos chacras inconfundibles, Hi, Kaze e Ishi, mis compañeros de equipo y estaban viniendo hacia la aldea, todavía recordaba cuando me pusieron en un equipo.

FLASH BACK:

Tenía 7 años, tenía el pelo largo sujeto con dos coletas bajas, una camiseta kimono y unos pantalones negros hoy me asignarían unos compañeros aunque nunca os necesité y estaba dolida or l pérdida de mi hermano pero tenía que estar con algún equipo aunque nunca me hizo falta ya que con mi hermano me bastaba pero ya no estaba y me dolía admitirlo.

-Beatorisu, vamos ya te han asignado unos compañeros.-Me dijo mi abuelo pero ellos no lo controlaban del todo y lo sabía, a mí me costó un día y ha mi b¡abulo lo aprendió con 10 años pero ellos tardarían mucho más aunque yo tuve mucha suerte porque lo aprendí sin practicar ni nada pero me tenía que aguantar y mi especialidad era el agual y me juntaría con tres que su especialidades fuera el viento, la tierra y el fuego.

-Bueno vamos a ver quiénes son.-Dije seriamente y fuimos ha verlos y eran trillizos de ojos azules y pelo rubio, con unos trajes uno de rojo, otro de blanco y el último de verde y era el mismo diseño que mi ropa.

-Beatorisu estos son Hi, Kaze E Ishi.-Dijo mi abuelo.

-Hola.-Dije y la verdad los había visto de vista pero nunca había hablado con ellos.

-Bueno empezar ha conoceros.-Dijo mi abuelo y se marchó.

-Bueno, ¿qué os gusta hacer?-Dije seriamente.

-Amí no me gusta nada.-Dijo el de rojo Hi de expresión aburrida y arrogante.

-A mí me gusta bastante meditar.-Dijo el de blanco Kaze con una sonrisa tímida.

-Amí me gustan las bellezas como tú.-Dijo el de verde mientras sacaba una sosa y yo me quedé mirándolo con cara de cansancio.

-No hagas caso ha mi hermano, es idiota de nacimiento.-Dijo Hi mientras lo cogía de los pelos.

-Bueno Beatorisu sieto que mi hermano te haya hecho eso.-Dijo Kaze haciendo una reverencia de disculpa mientras Hi ahogaba ha Ishi.

-Bueno da igual, vamos ha entrenar.-Dije mientras me ponía en el centro del dojo

-Vamos chicos vamos ha demostrarle ha la princesita lo que vale un peine.-Dijo Ishi mientras hizo un esfera de piedra sobre mi alrededor.

-Buen trabajo así no saldrá.-Dijo Hi pero de repente saqué un poco de mi chacra y la piedra se destrozó y salieron volando.

-¿Cómo lo has…-Dijo Kaze pero lo interrumpí.

-Soy más poderosa que vosotras y ya está.-Dije fríamente.

-No suelo pegar ha las niña pero no me dejas otra alternativa.-Dijo Hi de forma arrogante he izo una bla gigante de color rojo y me reí e hice una cúpula azul celeste brillante.

-Esto nos va ha costar mucho.-Dijo Hi.

5 minutos después:

-Porque me he dejado que si nos mataba nada más atacarme.-Dije mientras les curaba con mi curación y al acabar les ayudé a levantarse.

-Bueno creo que eres tan fuerte como hermosa.-Me dijo Ishi ya curado sacándo un rosa y me cansé y le dí un puñetazo y salió volando.

-Impresionante.-Dijo Hi y de repente apareció un joven de pelo rubio, un traje igual que el mío del mismo color ya que era el uniforme que se clasificaba de azules agua, rojos fuego, blancos viento y verdes tierra y como yo poseía los 5 elementos me especialicé en agua.

-Hola tu debes de ser la gran Beatorisu mucho gusto soy Rin.-Me dijo con una sonrisa y poniéndose a mi altura y me sonrojé ya que era muy guapo y en ese momento me enamoré de Rin.

-I-igualmente.-Dije.

-Bueno yo te voy ha enseñar como curar con las manos sin utilizar el jutsu de la familia y asentí.

Con el paso de los años nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y Hi solía gritar a Rin, Kaze y Hi pero nunca me gritaba a mí y eso me extrañaba perro nunca le daba importancia.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Siempre recordaría el día que los conocí sería muy importante para mí así que fui a donde provenía el chacra y los ví y eran igualitos ha Rin y seguían igual pero Rin se había dejado el pelo largo y no los había visto en 3 años ya que tenía que entrenar ellos no me vieron pero yo ha ellos sí.

-Mucho tiempo sin veros chicos.-Dije desde un árbol y ellos miraron arriba y salté hacia abajo y se quedaron mirándome sorprendidos de mi cambio.

-Beatorisu, has cambiado mucho.-Me dijo Rin y le sonreí.

-Me alegra verte.-Dijo Kaze.

-Estás muy hermosa.-Dijo Ishi sacado una rosa.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir ha entrenar ha ,i equipo pero nos vemos luego y venir ha mi casa a las 17:00.-Les dije mientras me iba.

FIN POV BEATORISU.

POV HI:

Fuimos ha casa de Beatorisu ha la hora que nos mandó pero antes nos cruzamos con unas viejas.

-Genial la golfa ha traído ha unos cuatrillizos.-Dijo mientras nos miraba de mala manera.

-¿Cómo dice?-Dije sin entender nada.

-¿No lo sabéis? Esa chica se ha acostado con casi toda Konoha.

-Enserio.-Dijo Ishi on una sonrisa pervertida en la cara.

-No dias tonterías Beatorisu no es así.-Dije dándole un coscorrón.

-Bueno pues esta noche esperamos aquí a vr a quién se trae.-Dijo la vieja.

En la noche miramos que eran las 3:00 y vimos a Beatorisu besándose con un hombre y con ropa ligera y nos que ¡damos de piedra E Ishi mirándo con cara de pervertido y le di una ostia pero me rompió el corazón, la única razón por la que nunca le habçia gritado ha Beatorisu ni nada es porque la amaba y mis hermanos también pero la amaba porque ella es tan guapa, sexy y única pero ella amaba ha Rin mi hermano mayor y eso nunca lo acepté me enamoré de ella desde que teníamos 12 años.

ANTES QUIERO QUE COMENTÉSIS POR FAVOR QUE NO ES NADA DIFÍCIL.


	38. Chapter 38

CAP 38 1\2

POV HINATA:

Estaba dando un paseo cuando de repente Sakura corrió hacia amí.

-Hola Sakura-san.-Le dije pero ella parecía alarmada y eso me preocupó.

-¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunté.

-¡Hinata es una emergencia, es sobre Sasuke!-Me dijo y al oírlo me sorm¡prendí.

-¿Co-como?-Pregunté.

-No hay tiempo, Tsinade-sama ha enviado a ti y a los demás para buscarlo Itachi sus padres y Beatorisu lo saben pero Beatorisu no puede hacer nada ya que va contra las reglas de su clan entrometerse en asuntos de humanos, venga vamos.-Me dijo Sakura mientras corríamos hacia la oficina de la Hokague.

Cuando llegamos ha la oficina estaban Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sai nuestro nuevo compañero que era un poco raro y lo conocíamos desde hace una semana, Itachi y los padres de Sasuke.

-Bueno ya que están todos ahora procedamos.-Dijo la Hokague.

-Yo no quiero verle.-Dijo Fugaku fríamente.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO ES NUESTRO HIJO!?-Dijo Mikoto furiosa.

-Ese no es el hijo que críe.-Dijo Fugaku dando media vuelta dejando ha Mikoto destrozada y cogí un pañuelo y se lo ofrecí.

-Gracias.-Me dijo.

-Como iba diciendo Sasuke está en esta zona.-Dijo la Hokague y fuimos corriendo hacia ahí y después de largo tiempo llegamos ha la ciudad donde se encontraba y esperábamos que no nos encontraran.

-Hinata creo que será mejor que nos ocultemos un poco.-Me dijo Shikamaru mientras me entregaba una chaqueta negra, una peluca castaña y unas gafas de sol y empecé ha buscarle por todas partes, al cabo de un rato por la noche quedamos en el centro de la ciudad.

-No he visto nada.-Dijeron todos y empecé ha llorar.

-No podemos rendirnos yo seguiré buscando.-Dije mientras echaba ha correr y me perdía en la oscuridad y sin querer coqué con alguien y me fijé que era un hombre apuestro de ojos y pelo negro y esos ojos no podían ser de otra persona más que de Sasuke.

-Eres una patosa tendrías que ir con más cuidado.-Dijo con arrogancia y yo lo miraba desde el suelo.

-¿Vas ha quedarte ahí o vas a pedirme disculpas?-Dijo Sasuke y me levanté y le miré de frente.

-Discúlpate si es que aprecias tu vida.-Me dijo y yo no podía decir nada estaba muy feliz que no me salían las palabras.

-Hmp, baka.-Me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y yo sin ni siquiera pensarlo le abracé por la espalda y empecé ha llorar.

-Pe-pero que demonios.-Dijo mosqueado.

-Sa-sasuke.-Dije mientras lloraba y se puso pálido.

-Esa voz es… no es imposible.-Dijo y yo me quieté las gafas y la peluca.

-Hi-hinata.-Dijo impresionado.

-Hola Sasuke.-Le dije.

-Lárgate de aquí.-Dijo fríamente.

-Pero…

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS!-Me dijo activando su sharingan.

-¡No me iré!-Le dije y él se sorprendió.

-Te he estado buscando, preocupada por ti y no solo yo sino que tus amigos y familia también.-Le dije.

-Hmp no me importa lo que sufran.-Me dijo arrogantemente.

-Ni si quiera tu madre.-Dije y él se paró.

-No quiero hablar contigo ahora vete.-Dijo.

-No me iré si no es contigo.-Dije poniendo la mano en mi pecho.

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE VALLAS!-Me dijo mientras cogía su sable y me temí lo peor.

**¿Qué pasará? ¿Sasuke matará ha Hinata o la dejará vivir? Lo veremos en la segunda parte del capítulo y comentar.**


	39. Chapter 39

CAP 38 2\2

**Hola, antes de empezar el capítulo quería darles las gracias a todos por leer este fic y espero que disfrutéis esta segunda parte del capítulo.**

POV HINATA:

Sasuke sacó su sable y me temí lo peor pero por un milagro ese sable no llegó ha darme y eso me extrañó y levanté la vista y ví que Beatorisu estaba ahí sujetando con una mano la espada de Sasuke.

-Be-beatorisu.-Dijo Sasuke sorprenido.

-Hola emo-vengador.-Dijo Beatorisu sonriendo.

-¿Emo-vengador?-Levanto la vista y veo que un chico con una espada gigante en la espalda, el pelo blanco, con colmillos y ojos violetas.

-Cállate Suigetsu, ¿dónde está Karin?-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-Pues dijo que no podía hacercarse ha esa chica ya que su chacra es muy poderoso.-Dijo apuntando ha Beatorisu.

-Ella es Beatorisu Hogonake.-Dijo Sasuke guardando su sable.

-¡¿CÓMO?! ¡SASUKE TENEMOS QUE SALI DE AQUÍ!-Dijo Suigetsu con miedo.

-No os preocupéis soy la prima de Sasuke así que no os voy ha hacer nada si no me cabreáis.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¡¿TÚ PRIMA?! SASUKE TU NUNCA ME CUENTAS NADA.-Dijo Suigetsu.

-Hmp no tenía porque.-Dijo Sasuke.

-¡PERO SERÁS…-Dijo Suigetsu.

-Oigan no quisiera molestar pero Sasuke tiene una aldea ha la que regresar y se llama Konoha.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Hmp, no quiero.-Dijo y me puse de rodillas.

-¡Por favor vuelve ha casa Sasuke-kun!-Dje mientras lloraba.

-Hmp, me da igual lo que hagas no me importa.-Dijo Sasuke mientras daba media vuelta y estaba harta, él no tenía ningún motivo por irse de Konoha, había sido elogiado como un genio, sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de él y le querían mucho y la gente le idolatraba y su clan le aceptaba pero para el gran Sasuke no era suficiente y tubo que irse sin explicación alguna.

-¡Eres un idiota Sasuke Uchiha!-Dije y Beatorisu se quedaron mirándome sorprendidos.

-Tu has tenido todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear pero nunca lo supiste apreciar y te has arruinado la vida por a saber que!- Dije mientras lloraba.

-Mi objetivo no es de tu incumbencia, quiero conseguir el mangekyo sharingan eterno e Itachi es mi luz.-Dijo Sasuke mientras se iba con Suigetsu.

-¡Sasuke epera!-Dijo Beatorisu y Sasuke paro.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó.

-Sóo quiero que sepas que cuando conseguí el mangekyo sharingan no me ayudó ya que el clan Uchiha y el clan Hogonake es un clan maldito. Son clanes en donde el camino está lleno de sagre y sufrimiento y si quieres conseguir el mangekyo sharingan ponte ha pensar en ello.-Dijo Beatorisu y Sasuke sólo se fue empecé ha llorar.

-No estés triste Hina, él es un imbécil que no tiene sentimientos.-Me dijo para consolarme pero yo quería que volviera pero no sabía si quería ha Naruto-kun o ha Sasuke-kun era muy confuso.

-Beatorisu, vamos ya no quiero perder mas el tiempo.-Dije fríamente y ella asintió y nos fuimos.

-¿Dónde has estado y que hace Beatorisu aquí?-Preguntó Naruto.

-No hay tiempo nos hemos encontrado con Sasuke y ha intentado matar ha Hinata pero se lo impedí.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO HAS TRAÍDO DE VUELTA!?-Le gritó furiosa Mikoto.

-Mamá tranquilízate.-Le dijo Itachi ha Mikoto.

-¡Ya he violado bastante las leyes de mi clan con impedir que Sasuke matara ha Hinata!-Gritó Beatorisu.

-Tenemos que irnos e informar ha la Hokague.-Dijo Ino y fuimos de vuelta ha Konoha ha la oficina de la Hokague.

-Ya veo osea que se han encontrado con Sasuke.-Dijo la Hokague repasando la situación.

-Así es.-Dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Os ha dicho algo más?-Preguntó la Hokague.

-Bueno la verdad…-Dije recordando.

-¿Qué más te dijo?-Preguntó Tsunade.

-Dijo que tenía que cumplir el objetivo de conseguir el mangekyo sharingan eterno pero no sé que es eso.-Dije.

-Oye Hinata ven a casa de mis tíos y te lo explicamos.-Me susurró Beatorisu mientras salíamos y así lo hice.

-¿Para qué quieres que venga aquí?-Le pregunté ha Beatorisu ya dentro de la casa de sus tíos.

-Lo que oigas en esta habitación no puede salir de aquí.-Dijo Itachi.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunté.

-¿Conoces ha Madara Uchiha?-Me preguntó Itachi.

-Si es uno de los fundadores de Konoha.-Dije.

-Pues te vamos ha explicar su historia.-Me dijo y me contó la historia de Madara y de que seguía vivo y eso me sorprendió.

-Pero Sasuke no podría matar ha Itachi, ¿verdad?-Pregunté.

-Hinata, el si se quiere ser poderoso tienes que hacer un camino lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, te lo digo por experiencia.-Me dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunté.

-Yo tuve un hermano gemelo que éramos igual de fuertes, pero le tuve que matar para conseguir el mangekyo sharingan, así que por mucho que quieras a un ser querido, el poder te ciega y haces daño ha los seres que más quieres para conseguir ese poder.-Me dijo Beatorisu y me sorprendió.

-¿Te arrepientes?-Le pregunté mientras miraba sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

-Hasta el fin de mis días me voy ha arrepentir, pero fue culpa de que el clan Uchiha y el clan Hogonake son clanes malditos y la gente quiere más poder igual que cuando el tío Fugaku planeó hacer un golpe de estado.-Dijo Beatorisu con dolor y me sorprendió.

-¿C-cómo?-Pregunté si patidifusa.

-Todo ocurrió cuando tenía 12 años…-Me dijo Itachi mientras empezaba ha narrar.

FLAHS BACK:

Estaba de camino ha donde la oficina del Hokague porque tenía una misión especial para mi.

-¿Me buscaba?-Le pregunté.

-He oído que tu padre planea hacer un golpe de estado ha Konoha.-Me dijo y me sorprendió que lo supiera.

-Tu misión sera que este día mates ha todos los miembros del clan Uchiha.-Me dijo el Hokague.

-¡¿CÓMO ME PUEDE PEDIR ESO?!-Le frité furioso.

-Es por el bien de la aldea Itachi.-Me dijo y acabé por aceptar la orden.

Pasaron meses y la gente notaba que me comportaba de un modo extraño y la gente sospechaba pero no se lo imaginaron hasta una noche era donde tenía que matar al clan Uchiha.

Estaba de noche y tenía que matar ha todo mi clan pero Beatorisu apareció.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunté sabía que ella lo sabía ella era una diosa.

-Sabía que matarías al clan Uchiha ya que mi abuelo me lo dijo y le convencí para que hablara con el consejo así que no tendrás que matar al clan Uchha.-Me dijo Beatorisu.

-No sé si creerte.-Le dije.

-No hace falta hijo.-Me doy la vuelta y veo ha mi padre al Hokague, el consejo y al abuelo de Beatorisu.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Pregunté sorprendido.

-Hemos hablado y creemos que lo mejor sería que nadie upiera de esto sobre la exterminación del clan Uchiha.-Dijo Kazuo el abuelo de Beatorisu.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunté.

-He decidido no hacer el golpe de estado así que vuelve ha casa que no hará falta exterminar al clan.-Dijo mi padre y empecé a llorar.

-Esto es una estupidez, podríais haberlo hecho antes, he sufrido mucho.-Dije mientras lloraba y mi padre me dio una palmadita en el hombro y me fui ha casa nadie excepto nosotros lo sabría.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Al contarme la historia no me lo podía creer, ¿tanto sufrimiento hay en el mundo? La verdad es que no dije nada solo mefui y me llevaría ese secreto ha la tumba.

COMENTAR.


	40. Chapter 40

CAP 39

POV SASUKE:

Estaba arto de todo, de todo aquel que me rodeaba y sobre todo estaba arto de Hinata que no podría olvidarme de ella ni muerto, me había acostado con un montón de tías pero seguía pensando en la estúpida Hyuga que seguía enamorado del dobe que sigue enamorado de Sakura que está enamorada de mi y yo estoy enamorado e la Hyuga, esto era un lío, ¿por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué las cosas no podrían ser fáciles? No lo sabía pero era así y siempre sería así.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿quién era la chica de los ojos blancos y pelo azul?-Preguntó Suigetsu.

-Hmp no es de tu incumbencia.-Le dije, s Suigetsu se enteraba de que estaba enamorado de ella no me dejaría tranquilo.

-¿Y ese bombón era tu prima?-Me preguntó Suigetsu y le dí una mirada asesina.

-Bueno tranquilízate sólo era una broma, no tienes porque ponerte así.-Dijo Suigetsu.

-Emo-vengador.-Me dijo Suigetsu y le dí una mirada asesina.

-Nadie me llama así.-Dije.

-Pues tu prima sí.-Me dijo y eso me enfureció.

-Deja de molestar ha Sasuke baka.-Le dijo Karin ha Suigetsu.

-Si me da la gana.-Dijo Suigetsu y empezaron otras de sus peleas.

-Ten paciencia Sasuke, algún día se llevarán bien.-Me dijo Jugo.

-A mí me da igual que se lleven bien o mal, lo que quiero es conseguir el mangekyo Sharingan y destruir Konoha.-Dije mientras miraba el cielo y de repente me puse ha pensar en Hinata y en om que había cambiado ha lo largo de los años.

-Oye Sasuke, tenemos que irnos.-Dijo Suigetsu y nos fuimos.

Al cabo de un tiempo fuimos ha uno baños termales.

-Esto es vida, ¿verdad Sasuke'-Me dijo Suigetsu mientras entraba en los baños pero no le hice caso. No quería pensar en nada, sóo me relajaría.

FIN POV SASUKE

POV HINATA:

Estaba con mi equipo ya que teníamos que entregarles unos pergaminos a un señor feudal y propuse ir a unos baños termales.

-¿Qué os parece la idea?-Les pregunté.

-Sería muy problemático.-Me dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Y tú Sai-kun'-Le pregunté.

-No gracias Hina-hime, prefiero estar coN Shikamaru en una cafetería tomando algo.-Me dijo y me fui sola ha tomar un baño y me encontré con una mujer pelirroja, con gafas y ojos rojos que estaba dentro de los baños y me miraba fíjamente y estaba con una toalla y me sonrojé.

A lo largo seguía mirándome.

-¡No es justo, yo también quiero tener tanto pecho!-Me gritó y me sonrojé enseguida.

-¡¿C-cómo?!-Pregunté nerviosa.

-Pues lo que has oído, dime ¿cuál es tu secreto?-Me preguntó.

-Eso lo dirás tu.-Me dijo mientras me miraba fíjamente y yo cogía la toalla y salí de ahí rápidamente y me dí cuenta que estaba afura de los baños de las mujeres y oigo ha alguien y me voy ha unos baños y me doy la vuelta y tropiezo con alguien y se me cae la toalla y me puse muy roja pero al levantar la vista veo que es Sasuke y eso provocó que me desmayara.

FIN POV HINATA

POV SASUKE:

Me había ido pero de repente entró una mujer y chocó contra mí y se le cayó la toalla revelando su estupenda figura pero veo su rostro completamente rojo y era Hinata y se desmayó y nada podría salir peor así que hice lo primero que me ocurrió, le puse la toalla la cogí en brazos y la posé en una silla mientras me ponía ha pensar en lo que haría con ella.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿qué sucede?-Dijo entrando Suigetsu y nada podría salir peor.

-Hola Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Karin entrando con una voz sensual y con una toalla pero nada superaba ha la figura de Hinata.

-¿Quién es esa?-Dijo Karin furiosa.

-Es la chica de ayer.-Dijo Suigetsu.

-Bueno, ¿y que hace aquí?-Preguntó Karin celosa y molesta.

-No lo sé, pero hay que pensar en qué haremos con ella.-Dijo Sasuke-kun.

-Mátala y ya.-Propuso Suigetsu.

-No se puede, ella es la heredera de los Hyuga, si la matamos estaremos en problemas.-Dije.

-¿Y cómo sabes tanto acerca de ella?-Me preguntó Suigetsu.

-No quiero hablar de ello.-Dije.

-Si no nos lo dices no podremos ayudarte.-Dijo Jugo entrando.

-Ella fue mi compañera de equipo.-Dije y se sorprendieron.

-Vaya, tienes que empezar ha contarnos cosas de tu vida Sasuke.-Dijo Suigetsu.

-¡¿Alguien me quiere decir que hacemos con ella?!-Exclamé furioso.

-Pues deberíamos llevarla al hospital.-Dijo Jugo.

-¿Y cómo la sacamos?-Pregunté.

-Creo que deberíamos pensar en si la vestimos.-Dijo Jugo y me sonrojé un poco.

-Me ofrezco voluntario.-Dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa y le dí una mirad asesina.

-¡En todo caso lo haría yo que fui su compañero de equipo!-Dije.

-Creo que Karin debería hacerlo, ya que es una chica.-Dijo Jugo y la llevamos al baño de señoras para que Karin la vistiera y salió con su ropa.

-Muy bien ahora sólo tenemos que sacarla.-Dijo Suigetsu pensando mientras yo cargaba con la Hyuga.

-Oye, ¿qué tal si salimos por la ventana?-Propuso Suigetsu y así lo hicimos y después fuimos al hospital.

-Oiga, quiero dejar ha esta chica que se ha desmayado.-Dije ha la recepcionista.

-Claro enseguida vienen ha llevarla ha su habitación, sólo rellene esta ficha.-Me dijo y no me gustó, tenía que poner mi nombre y eso era un problema así que le cogería el nombre prestado ha un amigo y le entrEgué la ficha ha la recepcionista.

-Muy bien Naruto Uzumaki.-Dijo la recepcionista mirando la ficha.

-Sí, ese soy yo, Naruto Uzumaki.-Dije con una sonrisa forzada.

-Vale, gracias si quiere puede esperar.-Dijo la recepcionista pero me fui, no quería problemas.

FIN POV SASUKE.

POV HINATA:

Me desperté y vi que Sasi y Shikamaru estaban ahí y me encontraba en un hospital.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Les pregunté.

-Ten hemos estado buscando y al parecer Naruto te trajo aquí, pero Naruto esta en Konoha, ¿quién es es que te trajo?- Me preguntó Shikamaru y después recordé que me trajo Sasuke.

-Sasuke.-Dije.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Me dijeron a la vez.

-Será mejor que volvamos ha Konoha ha informarle ha la Hokague.-Dijo Shikamaru.

Fuimos de vuelta ha Konoha y se lo explicamos todo ha la Hokague.

-Valla así que Sasuke te trajo al hospital.-Dijo Tsunade.

-Así es.-Dije.

-Muy bien pues enviaré ha unos AMBU podéis retiraros.-Dijo y ya era de novhe así que decidí irme ha casa e irme ha la cama directamente y contemplé la luna.

-_Sasuke, ¿dónde estarás?-_Me pregunté para mí misma.

FIN POV HINATA

POV SASUKE:

Hoy había sido un día largo así que nos alojamos en un hotel y me fui ha la cama pero me puse ha mirar la luna.

-_Hinata, ¿estarás pensando en mí?-_Me pregunté a mi mismo mientras miraba la luna.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.


	41. Chapter 41

CAP 40

POV NEJI:

Estaba dando un paseo por Konoha, desde que Hinata y Hanabi se habían ido ya nada era igual y era culpa de la marimacha que no deja ha nadie en paz y ví que un montón de gente estaba viendo algo y decidí ver que era y me sorprendió lo que me encontré, eran los compañeros de equipo de Beatorisu que estaban montando un numerito, Hi estaba cogiendo ha Ìshi por el cuello de la camisa mientras Kaze intentaba separarlas, la verdad es que eran muy raros.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Me doy la vuelta y veo que Beatorisu fue la que dijo eso.

-No lo sé.-Dije con arrogancia.

-Oye Neji, ¿se puede saber por qué estás así conmigo?-Me preguntó.

-Te has llevado a mis primas.-Le dije.

-Fue su decisión no la mía.-Me dijo.

-Ya pero es que tu le has metido unas cosas en la cabeza.-Le dije mosqueado.

-Oye mira deberías agradecerme que las haya acogido.-Me dijo y ahora sí que me había enfadado.

-¡¿Perdona?! ¡No eres más que una estúpida!-Le grité.

-¡Estúpido niñato afeminado! ¡¿Por qué no te vas de una vez!?-Me gritó.

-¡Ha callar marimacha!-Le grité, ya me había cansado y entre insultos y discusiones y un montón de gente se paraba para vernos.

-Chicos creo que deberían para de una vez.-Dijo Kaze intentando separarnos.

-Oye, ¿tú algún día había visto ha Beatorisu así de enfadada?-Cuchicheo Ishi.

-No la verdad.-Dijo Hi.

-¿Se puede saber por qué eres así conmigo?-Me preguntó.

-No tengo porque decirte nada.-Le dije.

-Por favor Neji.-Me dijo con unos ojos brillasntes triste y con la mano al pecho.

-No te voy ha decirte nada.-Dije mientras me daba la vuelta pero de repente y ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Q-qué haces?-Le pregunté y sentí como mi rostro se ponía rojo.

-No te pienso soltar hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa conmigo.-Me dijo y era como una niña pequeña.

-Tu padre me dijo que no me acercara a ti y me enfadó tanto que la tome contigo perdona.-Le dije y ella me soltó pero de repente se envolvió en un aura que daba miedo.

-¿Podrías repetirlo?-Me dijo pero es que daba demasiado miedo y no me salían las palabras.

-Tu padre me dijo que no podía acercarme a ti.-Dije con miedo.

-¡PAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!-Gritó Beatorisu tan fuerte que los pájaros se fueron volando.

-T-tranquila Beatorisu.-Dijo Kaze con miedo.

-Bueno, ahora si me disculpáis me voy ha matar ha mi padre.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras se iba caminando despacio pero su aura maligna se hacía cada vez más grande.

-Creo que el padre se Beatorisu está muerto.-Dijo Hi.

-Sí, tiene los días contados.-Dije.

FIN POV NEJI

POV BEATORISU:

Estaba muy enfadada, no me podía creer lo que había hecho mi padre y estaba decidida que lo mataría.

Me dirigía ha el barrio Uchiha. Todos me miraban con temor y en el barrio Uchiha me miraron con mucho miedo y al llegar ha la casa de mis tíos donde estaban mis padres toque la puerta y Mikoto la abrió y me miró con miedo.

-¿B-beatorisu?-Me dijo Mikoto con miedo.

-¿Está mi padre?-Me preguntó.

-Sí.-Dijo y pasé y me encontré ha mi padre tomando el té y levantó la vista para verme y se asustó al verme.

-¿Q-qué ocurre?-Me preguntó asustado.

-Quiero que te vayas de Konoha.-Le dije.

-¿Cómo?-Le pregunté.

-¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!-Le grité.

-¡Ese no es el tono de hablarle ha tu padre!-Me dijo y me reí.

-Escúchame, tu ya no eres mi padre, eres un ser despreciable, por mí estarías mejor muerto.-Le dije fríamente.

-Quieras o no soy tu padre hasta que me muera.-Me dijo y estaba harta, había llegado ha la locura.

-¿Con qué hasta que te mueras?-Le dije cogiendo un espada y me miraron con terror.

-Pues si esa es la única manera así lo haré.-Le dije y él me miró con terror.

-No puedes matarme, no tienes agallas.-Me dijo y me reí.

-Sabes papá, yo siempre te admiré, te tenía en un pedestal, te quería con todo mi corazón y siempre esperé las palabras, te quiero o estoy orgulloso de ti pero nunca me dijiste nada de eso.-Dije mientras me acercaba a él.

-Eso son tonterías.-Me dijo arrogantemente.

-Te mataré, ten por seguro que te mataré.-Dije mientras le ponía la espada al cuello.

-Beatorisu, déjale por favor.-Me dijo mi madre y yo le apreté un poco la espada al cuello y salió un poco de sangre y se la retiré la espada del cuello y lamí la espada donde estaba su sangre con mi lengua.

-No te mataré ahora, te mataré cuando menos te lo esperes.-Le dije mientras me marchaba de la casa con la espada en la mano y de repente empezó ha llover fuertemente y aunque podría hacer que parara no lo hice, quería limpiarme y caminar por Konoha sin rumbo, no quería hablar con nadie y mi rpa y cabello mojado, cada gota de lluvia era como una puñalada, había sufrido mucho. Tenía el pelo suelto, alborotado y mojado, mi maquillaje se había corrido y no tenía, la verdad es que estaba más bella sin maquillaje. Los recuerdos de mi infancia pasaban rápidos en mi mente. No había nadie en Konoha sólo yo caminando por Konoha cómo si nada. De repente veo una imagen de una niña de 5 años con un kimono azul celeste y una banda azul turquesa, el pelo por debajo de los hombros y castaño con flequillo, los ojos marrones oscuros y estaba triste y esa niña era yo. Nos miramos ha los ojos durante un rato y pude ver en sus ojos dolor y lágrimas, me agaché ha su altura y le ofrecí un pañuelo y ela aceptó y se secó las lágrimas y me sonrió melancólicamente y desapareció en un montón de mariposas, no sabía que estaba pasando pero no me importaba seguí mi camino sin que me importara nada y veo ha una mujer que tenía el pelo rubio sujeto con un moño y dos mechones que caían sobre su cara, unos ojos azules tan puros y generosos, un kimono rosa y tenía mucho pecho y un pintalabios rojo y esa mujer era mi abuela, nunca envejecía mucho pero mi abuela ya estaba muerta eso era como un fantasma y corrí hacia ella y la abrace y ella me sonrió dulcemente y me acarició el cabello.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, nunca lo olvides.-Me dijo.

-Quiero que vuelvas.-Le dije.

-Sabes que va contra las leyes resucitar.-Me dijo y yo asentí.

-Te traigo un regalo.-Me dijo mientras sacaba unas pinzas pequeñas con forma de mariposa y me las ponía en mi cabello.

-Son unas cosas que pertenecía a mi madre, cómo la B que tienes en tu cuello.-Me dijo.

-Abuela, ¿estoy en el mundo de los espíritus?-Le pregunté y ella asintió.

-¿Estoy muerta?-Le pregunté.

-No, te trajimos.-Dijo.

¿Para qué?-Le pregunté.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo.-Me dijo.

-¿De qué?-Le pregunté.

-De cosas cariño, pronto lo sabrá todo pero ahora tienes que seguir caminando.-Me dijo mientras desaparecía y se convertía en luz.

Yo seguí caminando sin rumbo ha ver el porque me habían traído aquí. De repente me tropiezo con una mujer con un moño alto y el pelo de color negro, la piel blanca y los ojos más azules y cristalinos que había visto pero tenía una sonrisa amable y un kimono gris era mi abuela de parte de padre y la abracé.

-Hola cariño.-Me dijo.

-Hola abuela.-Le dije.

-¿Por qué le dijiste ha tu padre que le matarías?-Me preguntó.

-Nunca me ha querido me odia y cada vez que me levando el me hecha la zancadilla.-Le dije.

-Cariño, eres maravillosa y comprendo que estés furiosa pero la cosas no se solucionan así.-Me dijo.

-Abuela he estado toda mi vida con un monstruo que ni me quiere ni me respeta.-Le dije.

-Lo sé cariño pero él nunca te ha detenido y tiene que seguir así porque tú lo único que que quieres es que te diga que está orgulloso de ti. Y ten estos pendientes tienen 200 años.-Me dijo mientras me los ponía y eran unos pendientes de plata que eran lágrimas eran una precisidad y yo empecé ha llorar en su hombro mientras las gtas d lluvia se mezclaban con mis lágrimas.

-Sigue caminando y recuerda que de todos tu eres la mejor.-Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Seguí caminando bajo la lluvia por ahí, la verdad es que no quería que parara la lluvia, no me disgustaba era muy agradable era como si me purificara sobre todo lo malo que había hecho. Después de seguir caminando vi a lo lejos un hombre con el pelo corto con flequillo y algo de melena atrás castaño, unos ojos marrones oscuros con una sonrisa amable, una camiseta tipo kimono azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros y en sus manos llevaba una rosa negra y le ví con los ojos abiertos y me puse pálida.

-Y-yuta-neesan…-Dije sin palabras.

-¿Cómo está Beatorisu-onisan?-Me dijo con una sonrisa amable y era un hombre de mi edad.

-¿C-cómo es que h-has crecido s-si moristes s-siendo u-un niño?-Le pregunté sorprendida.

-En el mundo de los espíritus el tiempo pasa al igual que el de los humanos, ten esta rosa es para ti.-Me dijo mientras me ponía la rosa en el pelo y yo sólo le di un abrazo y empecé ha llorar en su pecho.

-Yuta, te he echado de menos.-Le dije mientras lloraba en su pecho y él acariciaba mi pelo y sonreía y me aparte de él para verle la cara.

-Beatorisu, ¿cuándo le dirás al niñato afeminado ese que le amas?-Me preguntó y me sorprendí.

-Él ama ha Tente.-Le dije.

-Yo creo que él te ama pero no lo sabe.-Me dijo.

-¿Desde cuándo dices cosas tan bonitas?-Le pregunté llorando.

-No lo sé pero es que me inspiro.-Me dijo con aires de grandeza y nos reímos los dos.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que serás la mejor líder de la historia y que el idiota de nuestro padre no te diga lo contrario.-Me dijo y yo asentí.

-Muy bien ahora te tienes que ir está guapísima eres la viva imagen de nuestra madre.-Me dijo acariciando mi rostro.

-Espera, antes tengo que preguntarte algo que me he estado preguntando todos estos años.-Le dije.

-¿De qué se trata?-Me dijo.

-¿Por qué querías conseguir el mangekyo sharingan si gobernaríamos el clan juntos?-Le pregunté.

-Beatorisu, tú eras la que debía ganar, lo supe desde el principio, tú eres quién serías mejor líder lo supe desde el principio que me ganarías.-Me dijo.

-¿Prediste ha propósito?-Le pregunté.

-No, luche con todas mis fuerzas y la victoria estaba seguro de que ibas ha ser tú y por eso luché, porque quería demostrarle ha todos que aunque luchara con todas mis fuerzas me era imposible vencerte.-Me dijo y empecé ha llorar.

-Te quiero, serás la mejor líder de la historia.-Me dijo y se agachó un poco m¡y me dio un beso en la frente y de repente dejó de llover y Yuta se convirtió en un montón de mariposas que iban hacia la luna y mientras miré que tenía las pinzas de mariposas, los pendientes de lágrimas y la rosa negra que me la quité del pelo y la olí y sonreí, ví que ya no llovía y que un montón de gente estaba a mi alrededor.

-Oye, Beatorisu.-Me doy la vuelta y veo ha Neji.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunté.

-¿Por qué estás toda mojada? Ven te acompañaré ha casa y toma mi cazadora.-Me dijo mientras se quitaba su chaquta blanca y me la ponía en los hombros y hablamos mucho y me dejo en mi casa.

-Gracias por acompañarme Neji.-Le dije.

-No hay de que.-Me dijo.-Bueno adiós.-Me dijo mientras se iba.

-Espera, te apetecería tomar un café.-Le pregunté.

-Claro espero que ha Hinata y Hanbi no le importe.

-Hanabi está en casa de Moegi y Hinata en una misión.-Le dije.

-Ha bueno pues vale.-Dijo mientras entraba.

¡Ah! No hay café.-Le dije.

-No importa tranquila.-Me dijo.

-Bueno hay sake y eso si que no puede faltar.-Le dije.

-No bebo.-Me dijo.

-Por un poco no pasa nada.-Le dije sirviéndole una copa de sake.

-Está bien.-Me dijo.

2 HORAS MÁS TARDE:

Neji y yo estábamos completamente borrachos y había unas botellas de Sake ha nuestro alrededor.

-Esto está genial.-Dijo Neji.

-Y que lo digas.-Le dije.

-Oye, eres una gran amiga, me encantas.-Me dijo.

-Oye Neji tienes algo en los labios-Le dije.

-¿Ya está?-Me dijo.

-No déjamelo a mí.-Le dije y le besé con lengua y Neji estaba sorprendido.

CONTIMUAR…

COMENTAR Y DECIRME LO QUE OPINÁIS POR FAVOR.


	42. Chapter 42

CAP 41

POV NEJI:

Estaba alucinado por lo que estaba pasando, Beatorisu me estaba besan y no respondía pero ella se separó de mí y yo la miré perplejo.

-Beatorisu, ¿qué haces?-Le pregunté incrédulo.

-Yo…-No pudo terminar la frase porque entonces comenzó ha vomitar en una papelera la miré con el orgullo dañado, justo después de besarme va y vomita.

-Esto no es por ti, es solo que hemos bebido y mucho solo eso.-Me dijo.

-Beatorisu, ¿me puedes explicar por qué me has besado?-Le pregunté.

-Estoy enamorada de ti.-Me dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo me puse rojo.

-¿P-pero que dices?-Pregunté mientras me marchaba de su casa y me iba. Necesita despejar mi mente, lo que había pasado no tenía que enterarse nadie y eso lo sabíamos ambos y necesitaba irme ha mi casa ha dormir.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Me desperté con la mayor resaca de mi vida así que decidí irme al baño y tomar unas pastillas y bajé ha desayunar e intenté parecer normal para que no notaran que había bebido.

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer?-Me preguntó Hiashi.

-En ningún lugar.-Le dije.

-Es que me pareció oír pasos por la noche y pensaba que eras tú.-Me dijo.

-Pues no lo sé.-Le dije.

-Te creo Neji.-Me dijo.

-Bueno, me voy he quedado con Tenten y no quiero llegar tarde.-Le dije mientras me iba hacia el parque donde quedamos y apareció con un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes por debajo de las rodillas y era precisamente por eso por lo que me gustaba, es muy dulce, dócil y cariñoso y llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones blancos, éramos demasiado iguales, era perfecta para ser mi esposa.

-Hola Tenten.-Le dije.

-Hola Neji.-Me dijo.

-¿Vamos?-Le dije mientras me cogía del brazo.

-Sí.-Me dijo y nos fuimos ha dar un paseo y le compré unas flores, las rosas sus favoritas y entonces nos topamos con Beatorisu que estaba distinta ya que llevaba un vestido negro con el pecho apretado que le dejaba ver que sus pechos eran grandes, de tirantes y con vuelo, llevaba sus collares, pero llevaba unos pendientes que parecían de plata lágrimas, unas orquillas de mariposas, el pelo suelto y no llevaba maquillaje como de costumbre y llevaba en el vestido una rosa negra de adorno en el pecho y estaba comprando fruta, la verdad me gustaba mejor sin pintalabios se veía más dulce.

-¡Hola chicos!-Dijo sonriendo corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Hola Beatorisu.-Dijo Tenten.

-Hola, Neji me alegra verte.-Me dijo con una mirada que parecía brillar y yo le sonreí.

-Hola Beatorisu.- Le dije.

-Bueno Beatorisu, hace mucho que no te veo, ¿qué tal si quedamos algún día?-Le preguntó Tenten.

-Me encantaría.-Le respondió.

-Pues genial.-Le dijo.

-Bueno, me voy, pero me alegra haberos visto, ya nos veremos Neji.-Me dijo Beatorisu y eso le molestó ha Tenten.

-Bueno Neji, ¿vamos al restaurante?-Dijo Tenten y fuimos ahí y era un restaurante muy elegante que me encantaba a mí y ha Tenten.

Después de eso me fui ha casa pero antes dejé ha Tenten en su casa.

Por el camino me encontré con Beatorisu, era de noche y estaba lejos donde ella estaba y llevaba el vestido con el que nos encontramos esta mañana y se estaba riendo y decidí ir ha saludarla pero después vi que estaba con un hombre y ese hombre era el amor de toda la vida de Beatorisu, Rin un hombre que según Beatorisu era maravilloso y decidí no molestar pero después lo pensé y decidí ir ha saludarles y no sabía porque pero me fijé en que Rin llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones negros, la verdad es que pegaban mucho, eran iguales.

-Hola chicos.-Les dije.

-Hola Neji.-Me dijo Beatorisu sonriendo.

-Hola.-Dijo Rin.

-¿Sois pareja?-Les pregunté.

-Bueno estamos saliendo.-Dijo Rin mientras cogía ha Beatorisu del hombro.

-M e alegra.-Les dije.

-¿Qué tal con Tenten?-M epreguntó Beatorisu.

-Genial.-Le dije.

-Oye Nei, ya que ambos tenemos novias deberíamos salir como amigos, ¿qué te parece?-Me preguntó Rin.

-Me encantaría.-Le dije.

-Pues me encantaría que mi mejor amigo y mi novio sean amigos.-Dijo Beatorisu y nos reímos.

-¿Vais enserio?-Les pregunté y la verdad es que no me importaba, ya me parecía ha Tenten.

-Sí.-Respondieron.

-Bueno pues ya nos veremos, me ha encantado verte, ya nos veremos Beatorisu.-Dije mientras me iba y ví como Rin se molestó por lo que dije pero la verdad no sé ni porque lo dije pero lo mismo me dijo Beatorisu así que estábamos en paz, éramos completamente distintos pero si algo teníamos en común es que ha ambos no nos gustaba perder aunque perdiera los combates físicos siempre dado que era el ser más fuere que existía pero en las discusiones estábamos muy empatados y eso era lo que contaba.

COMENTAR, POR FAVOR.


	43. Chapter 43

CAP 42

POV HINATA:

Estaba en una misión ya que hebían recibido sobre el paradero de Sasuke y fuimos hacia ese lugar.

Empezamos ha preguntarle ha la gente mi equipo y yo para determinar donde estaba pero al parecer nadie lo sabía pero entonces cuando estaba a punto de rendirme vi ha Sasuke que estaba entrando en un hotel y decidí seguirle pero como no podía entrar decidí ir ha ver que hacía pero entró en su habitación así que no me quedó más remedio que usar mi Byukagun y me quedé de piedra, ya que Sasuke estaba en una cama tumbada besando ha la pelirroja con la que me encontré en los baños públicos y me quedé destrozada, la verdad es que no sabía exactamente a quién amaba pero ver ha Sasuke besándose con la pelirroja me partió el alma. Llamé ha Shikamaru y ha Sai y les informé de la situación y fuimos al hotel en donde estaban pero ya no estaban, él era muy rápido, siempre lo había sido, pero en esos momentos sól9o quería que Sasuke desapareciera junto con esa pelirroja.

-¿Hinata te encuentras bien?-Me preguntó Sai.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?-Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Porque te acabas de cargar el vaso que sujetaste.-Me dijo y vi como mi mano sangraba.

-Dame la mano.-Me dijo y empezó ha ponerme vendas.

-G-gracias.-Le dije.

-No hay de que.-Me contestó.

-Y dime Hinata, ¿estaba con alguien Sasuke?-Me preguntó Shikamaru.

-Estaba con una mujer.-Dije mientras me ponía ha llorar y ví que Sai me ofrecía un pañuelo.

-He leído que en estos momentos se ofrece un pañuelo.-Me dijo.

-G-gracias.-Le dije y él me abrazó y yo me desmayé.

Más tarde me desperté en mi casa, bueno la de Beatorisu ya que nos había acogido a mí y ha Hanabi.

-¿Q-qué ha pasado?-Me levanté y ví que estaban Hanabi y Beatorisu.

-Te desmayaste mientras te abrazaban.-Me dijo Beatorisu.

-Oye he oído que Sasuke estaba con una mujer, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Hanabi.

-Sí, no os preocupéis.-Les dije.

-No no estás bIen, ven vamos ha un lugar donde podrás desahogarte.-Dijo Beatorisu y la seguimos hacia donde parecía que era un campo de tiro.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Le pregunté mientras me ponía junto con Hanabi y Beatorisu unos casco y unas gafas especiales.

-Bueno he hablado con el encargado y nos deja poner en el blanco de tiro la foto de quién más odiamos, yo pondré la de mi padre, tu la de Sasuke y Hnabi la de mi hermano.-Me dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Por qué la de Ryu Hanabi?-Le pregunté.

.Pues que el muy cerdo al besarme y hablar con mi padre va y me dice que sólo lo hizo para que las niñas le dejaran en paz.-Dijo mosqueada mientras cogía el arma.

-¿No está permitido que los menores estén aquí?-Le pregunté ha Beatorisu.

-Digamos que tube un rollo con el jefe y le dije que no podíamos entrar gratis aquí me chivaría ha su mujer.-Me dijo Beatorisu y la miré mal.

-Eso no está bien.-Le dije.

-Él me tiró los tejos por lo tanto el pagará el pato.-Dijo mientras entrábamos.

Estaba delante y con la foto de Sasuke para disparar pero me sabía mal pegarle un tiro pero vi que Hanabi y Beatoruisu no tenían esos problemas ya que Hanabi estaba con una pistola pegando tiros sin descansar y la miré con una gotita de sudor estilo anime y Beatorisu estaba con una metralleta destrozando la foto de su padre y la miré con una gotita de estilo anime y estaba cansada de todo, llevaba aguantando demasiado tiempo mi ira hacia los demás y ya era hora de descargar la y empecé ha pegarle tiros sin parar.

-¡TOMA ESA EMO-VEMO-VENGADOR DE MIERDA.-Dije mientras le pegaba tiros y después mandé que pusieran una foto de mi padre.

-¡TOMA ESA GILIPOLLAS!-Dije mientras se destrozba y después mandé que pusieran una de Naruto.

-¡TOMA ESA INBÉCIL!-Dije mientras la destrocé y después caí al suelo y todo el mundo empezó ha aplaudirme.

-Enhorabuena Hinata, has despegado tu rabia.-Me dijo Beatorisu y la gente aplaudía y gritaba.

Al regresar ha casa me fui ha acostarme, la verdad es que estaba muy celosa de esa pelirroja, pero no tenía derecho ha enfadarme con Sasuke ya que ni éramso novios, pero si algún día lo somos le haré saber ha esa pelirroja que Sasuke es mío y yo soy suya pero aún no sabía si le amaba ya que también amaba ha Naruto-kun pero creo que al final va ha ser ha Sasuke y si lo es esa pelirroja se va ha enterar de quién soy yo.

CONTINUARÁ…

DEDICADO HA **MISHIEL-CHAN UCHIHALOVE **POR LA IDEA DE QUE HINATA SE PUSIERA CELOSA.


	44. Chapter 44

CAP 43

POV HI:

Estaba en mi casa durmiendo con unas dostías ya que acababa de hacer un trío y de repente suena el teléfono.

-¿Qué'-Le pregunté de mala manera.

-Hola Rin soy Beatorisu.-Me dijo y yo me senté.

-Hola Beatorisu, ¿qué te cuentas?-Le dije.

-Me preguntaba que como Hinata y Hanabi estaban en una misión y Rin está en el clan dando clanes y no viene en un mes me preguntaba si te apetecería venir ha mi casa.-Me dijo y me sorprendí con lo que dijo.

-Claro, ¿a qué hora?-Le pregunté.

-A las 13:00.- Me dijo y tenía que darme prisa.

-Claro enseguida nos vemos.-Dije.

-Adiós.-Me dijo.

-Adiós.-Le dije mientras colgaba.

-A ver chicas largo de aquí.-Dije mientras las echaba.

-Tranquilo.-Dijo una.

-Que si que si.-Dije mientras las llevaba y después cerré la puerta con llave.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal con las chicas?-Me preguntó Ishi.

-Estupendo, agradezco que existan mujeres tan estúpidas.-Dije y me fijé que estaba en boxer y una camisa negra e Ishi en boxer con una camisa gris.

-No me parece bien que hables así de las mujeres.-Dijo Kaze con un pijama blanco.

-Digo que son estúpidas porque son estúpidas.- Dije.

-¿Quién te llamó?-Preguntó Kaze.

-Fue Beatorisu, me dijo que como Hinata y Hanabi están en una misión y Rin estaba fuera durante un mes quiere que valla para hacerle compañía.-Dije.

-¿Le habrás dicho que no?-Dijo Kaze.

-¿Tenía que haberle dicho que no?-Dije.

-Pues sí ya que es la novia de nuestro hermano.-Dijo Kaze en modo autoritario.

-No le hagas caso ha Mary Popins, tu ve con la tía buena de Beatorisu y sigue tu instinto.-Me dijo Kaze pero yo ya me había ido.

Me iba ha duchar y ha lavar el pelo con el champú de Kaze que según él hacía que las chicas se te pegaran tenía un hermano muy estúpido pero me daba igual, me había vestido con una camisa negra, unos jeans y una chaqueta de cuero.

-Oye hermanito ponte este perfume.-Dijo echándomela.

-Eres idiota.-Le dije dándole un golpe y marchando hacia la casa de Beatorisu y en la puerta piqué al timbre y me encontré con Beatorisu estaba con el pelo sujeto con una coleta baja, una cmisa de tirantes negra que le apretaba su delatera y uno jeans cortos junto con un pintalabios rojo.

-¿Qué haces con el perfume de Ishi?-Me preguntó riéndose.

-No quiero hablar del tema.-Le dije entrando.

-¿Y con su champú de pelo?-Dijo riéndose.

-No quiero hablar de eso.-Le dije.

-¿Un martini?-Me ofreció.

-Pues claro.-Le respondí.

Al cabo de unos dos martines no nos apetecía emborracharnos así que beatorisu encendió el equipo de música.

-¿Bailas?-Me dijo cogiéndome de la mano y yo empecé ha bailar con ella.

-Bailas de maravilla.-Me dijo.

-Lo sé.-Le dije y nos reímos.

-Eres muy divertido en cambuo Rin es un santo y ni nos hemos acostado.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Pues no sé como eso puede ser.-Dije.

-Gracias lo mismo digo.-Dijo sonriéndome.

-Oye Beatorisu, ¿te apetece que…-No pude terminar la frase ya que me besó y nos fuimos ha su habitación ha follar.

Al día siguiente me desperté con el móvil de Beatorisu y al despertarse lo cogió y yo me puse ha su lado y empezó ha besarse el cuello

-Vale ya tengo que contestar…-Dijo gimiendo Beatorisu.

-Venga no contestes que me lo paso muy bien.-Dije pero ella contestó.

-Diga…-Dijo Beatorisu gimiendo.

-Rin, que ya estás en la puerta y has llamado porque no te oía enseguida voy.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Toma, vistote y sal por la ventana.-Me dijo mientras se vestía.

-¿¡Qué!?-Le dije.

-Da igual tu hazlo o nos pillaran.-Me dijo y yo salí por la ventana y me fui ha casa.

-¿Qué tal la noche?-Me preguntó Kaze.

-Casi nos pilla Rin y he tenido que salir por la ventana.-Dije.

-Eres un irresponsable, si se entera Rin le hundes.-Dijo Ishi.

-Que me dejes, Beatorisu me ha obligado ha saltar por una ventana medio desnudo.-Dije mientras me iba ha mi cuarto y me acosté, fue un día muy largo y necesitaba descansar.

COMENTAR Y COMENTAR


	45. Chapter 45

CAP 44

POV HIASHI:

Estaba un poco mal, la verdad es que desde que Hinata y Hanabi se habían ido me sentía muy solo pero la culpa era mía ya que nunca les dejé ser como era y por eso estaba de camino de la casa de Beatorisu, para pedirles que volvieran y en la puerta tube el valor de llamar perono me atrví al final así que decidí tumbarme en la puerta e hice un ruido.

-¿Sí?-Dijo Beatorisu mientras abría la puerta y me caí en espaldas.

-Hiashi, ¿qué hace usted aquí?-Me preguntó.

-No te importa, ¿dónde están Hinata y Hanabi?-Le pregunté mientras me levantaba buscaba por todos los lados.

-Se han ido, ¿quiere pedirles disculpas y que vuelvan?-Me preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le pregunté.

-Me lo imagino y soy una diosa.-Me contestó.

-Pues esperaré.-Dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

-¿Quiere tomar algo?-Me preguntó.

-¿Tiene té?-Le pregunté.

-No pero tengo alcohol.-Me dijo.

-Tomare un poco de Sake.-Le dije.

-Aquí tienes.-Me dijo y ella tomaba un vaso de agua.

-¿No bebes?-Le pregunté.

-No, bebí un poco anoche y no se debe jugar con el alcohol.-Me dijo.

-Valla y yo pensando que eras una causa perdida.-Le dije y ella se rió.

-Y yo pensaba que eras un soso que no se divertía.-Dijo y nos reímos.

-Eres simpática, no como tu padre.-Le dije.

-Y que lo digas, él nunca ha tenido sentido del humor.-Dijo.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, de pequeños en nuestra infancia lo único que hacíamos era entrenar y en la vida le vi sonreír.-Le dije.

-Valla, la verdad es que tenemos algo en común y es que odiamos ha mi padre.-Me dijo.

-Si la verdad es que sí.-Dije.

-Oye, ¿por qué siempre estás tan serio?-Le pregunté.

-No lo sé, es lo que tiene ser líder de los Hyuga tienes que ser firme.-Le dije.

-La verdad es que tiene que ser muy duro y por eso quiero ser la líder de mi clan, porque por mucho que me hayan hecho sufrir les he demostrado que puedo ser la líder ha los Hogonake.-Dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-La verdad es que no te imaginaba así, pensaba que eras una fresca sin futuro pero veo que eres una gran persona.-Le dije.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de todo y nos emborrachamos?-Me propuso.

-Está bien, un hombre no es un hombre si no bebe.-Dije y chocamos nuestros vasos.

Después de unas copas estábamos borrachos.

-Oye, usted es muy sexy y eso que es mayor pero está como un chaval.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Gracias, usted es encantadora y bellísima.-Dije.

-Que caballeroso.-Me dijo.

-Gracias, monada.-Dijo sexualmente.

-Oye Beatorisu, ¿qué tal si vamos ha tu cuarto?-Le propuse.

-Será un placer señor Hyuga.-Me dijo.

Pasamos una noche genial y ha la mañana siguientes nos despertamos abrazados y desnudos en la cama de Beatorisu.

-¡Dios mío de mi vida que ha pasado!-Dije mientras me despertaba y me apartaba, no recordaba nada.

-Nos emborrachamos y acabamos en la cama.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Dios mío.-Dije.

-Esto no lo tiene que saber nadie.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras se vestía y yo hacia lo mismo y de repente sonó la puerta.

-Esos chacras es de Hinata, Hanabi y Rin.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Dios mío.-Dije.

-Será mejor que salgas por la ventana.-Dijo Beatorisu y así lo hice sin que nadie me viera.

Al llegar ha mi casa me estuvo esperando Neji.

-¿No iba ha traer ha Hanabi y ha Hinata?-Me preguntó Neji.

-Mierda.-Dije y fui ha casa de Hinata y Hanabi y Neji me siguió.

Llamé ha la puerta y me abrió Beatorisu.

-Hola.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Papá, ¿qué quieres?-Me preguntó Hinata.

Entré en la casa y me senté.

-Chicas quiero que por favor vengáis ha casa.-Dije de rodillas.

-¿Por qué?-Me preguntó Hanabi.

-Porque os quiero más que ha mi vida y quiero que volváis ha mi casa.-Dije mientras las abrazaba.

-Esto es precioso.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Ya, estoy deseando tener un hijo.-Dijo Neji.

-Oye Beatorisu, ¿no tienes bastante con trabajar en una tienda desde que tu padre te coto el grifo? ¿Cómo vas ha pagar la casa?-Le preguntó Hinata.

-No lo sé, si os váis no tendré con que pagar el alquiler, tendré que buscarme un nuevo compañero.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Oye Neji, ¿por casualidad no estarás buscando piso?-Le preguntó Beatorisu y nos quedamos de piedra.

-Bueno Beatorisu, no sé que decirte.-Dijo Neji.

-Bueno cuando quieras irte, por favor recuerda que eres bienvenido aquí.-Dijo Beatorisu.

Nos fuimos ha mi casa y Hinata y Hanabi estaban durmiendo y tenía que hablar con Neji.

-¿Qué desea Hiashi-sama?-Me preguntó.

-Creo que deberías aceptar la oferta del apartamento de Beatorisu.-Dije y Neji se sorprendió.

-Pero creí que las leyes del clan…-Dijo pero lo interrumpí.

-Sé muy bien lo que dicen las leyes pero Beatorisu es encantadora y deberías aceptar su oferta.-Dije y la verdad era la chica ideal que mi hermano quería como su esposa, eran muy distintos pero un extraño lazo unía ha Beatorisu y Neji y eso era amor.

COMENTAR Y CONTINUARÁ…


	46. Chapter 46

**Hola!**

**Sólo quiero que disfrutéis de este capítulo y que comentéis por favor** .

**Disfrutar del fic!**

CAP 45

POV NEJI:

Estaba sorprendido de lo que dijo Hiashi sobre Beatorisu ya que no se soportan pero al decirme que me fuera ha vivir con Beatorisu y lo pagaba el me sorprendió así que decidí ir ha llamarla para decirle lo de queme iba ha su apartamento.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó.

-Hola Beatorisu, soy Neji.-Le dije.

-Hola Neji, ¿qué pasa?-Me preguntó.

-Bueno es quiero ir ha vivir ha tu piso y te pagaré bien.-Dije.

-Claro, pásate mañana ha las 15:00-Me dijo.

-Bueno pues adiós.-Le dije.

-Cambio y corto.-Me dijo y me reí para mis adentros y colgamos.

Me fui a mi habitación y empecé ha empaquetar todas mis cosas para irme pero de repente entró Hanabi.

-Neji, ¿es verdad que te vas ha vivir con Betty?-Me preguntó Hanabi.

-Hanabi tienes que llamar antes de entrar y sí me voy ha vivir con Beatorisu.-Dije.

-Genial, estoy deseando que llegue mañana.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

-Bueno pues mañana me voy y nos podemos ver mucho ya que eres la alumna de Beatorisu.-Dije.

-Bueno déjame ayudarte.-Dijo Hanabi.

-¿Puedo yo también?-Dijo Hinata entrando y nos reímos muchos empaquetando.

A la mañana siguiente me despedí de todos y me fui ha casa de Beatorisu y me abrió emocionada y estaba con unas dos maletas y ella me sonrió.

-Hola Neji, me alegra verte, pasa que enseguida voy ha ayudarte.-Dijo y fui y Beatorisu me guió hacia una habitación que tenía una cama, un armario, una mesilla, una lámpara era parecida ha la que tenía en los Hyuga.

-No está mal.-Dije.

-Me das un segundo y enseguida voy ha ayudarte que tengo que hacer un papeleo.-Dijo y yo asentí.

Después de uno minutos entró para ayudarme.

-Gracias por acogerme.-Dije.

-Gracias a ti por el alquiler y ten el contrato.-Dijo y lo leí.

-Bueno me parece razonable.-Dije y firmé.

-Muy bien, bienvenido.-Dijo mientras nos estrechábamos las manos.

-Bueno, me creo que esto me va ha gustar.-Dije.

-Oye, ¿le has dicho ha Tenten que vas ha vivir aquí?-Me pregunto.

-No pero supongo que se lo diré esta mañana.-Dije.

-Osea me estás diciendo que te vas ha mudar conmigo y no se lo has dicho ha mi amiga y estoy viviendo con mi mejor amigo que ha la vez es el nivio de una de mis mejores amigas.-Dijo.

-La llamaré.-Dije.

-Ni se te ocurra, ahora mismo quedas con ella antes de que se entere por otras personas y digan mentiras como que somos novios.-Dijo mientras me llevaba hacia la cocina donde estaba en el teléfono.

-Venga, vamos llama.-Me dijo y marqué su número.

-¿Sí?-Dijo Tenten.

-Hola Tenten soy Neji.-Le dije.

-Hola Neji, ¿qué pasa?-Me preguntó.

-Bueno, ¿quedamos dentro de 2 horas en el Ichimaru?-Le pregunté.

-Claro.-Me dijo.

-Adiós.-Le dije.

-Adiós.-Me dijo y cogó.

-Muy bien ahora ve a prepararte.-Me dijo Beatorisu.

-Oye deja de ser tan mandona.-Le dije.

-No quiero que rompáis.-Me dijo mientras me empujaba ha rastras al baño.

-Oye, ¿le has dicho ha Rin que vas ha vivir conmigo?-Le pregunté.

-Se me olvidó.-Dijo enojada.

-Pues ahora llamale y dile que quedamos en el Ichimaru.-Le dije mientras me reía.

-Hola Rin.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Oye que quedamos en el Ichimaru dentro de 2 horas adiós.-Dijo colgando Beatorisu.

-Muy bien pues ahora nos preparamos y vamos.-Dije burlonamente y ella entro en el baño pero antes me hizo el corte de manga.

Cuando acabamos fuimos al Ichimaru y los esperamos y nos los vimos entrar.

-¿Por qué nos habéis llamado?-Preguntó Tenten.

-Bueno la verdad es que tenemos algo importante que decirlos.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-No será que.-Dijo Tenten.

-Sí.-Dije y Tenten empezó ha llorar y rin me cogió del cuello para partirme la cara.

-Haber Rin déjale que lo habéis entendido mal, lo que pasa es que Neji se va ha vivir conmigo como compañeros de piso y amigos nada más.-Dijo Beatorisu y se tranquilizaron.

-Ha vale bueno eso era.-Dijo Tenten más tranquila.

-Pensaba que salías juntos.-Dijo Rin.

-Que tontería.-Dijimos Beatorisu y yo ha la vez y nos reímos.

Después de unas horas nos fuimos Beatorisu y yo ha nuestro.

-Bueno, ¿me ayudas con la cena?-Me dijo Beatorisu sonriendo.

-Claro.-Le dije.

-Bueno ve cortando las verduras.-Me dijo y nada más empezar ha cortar me corté el dedo.

-Valla tienes un pequeño corte.-Dijo Beatorisu observando el dedo mientras cogía agua me la ponía en el dedo y empezó ha curarme y me lo curó.

-Gracias.-Le dije y seguíamos cogidos de la mano.

-Oh, perdona.-Me dijo mientras me soltaba la mano y volvía ha ponerse ha cocinar.

-Tranquila no pasa nada.-Dije.

Al acabar de preparar la cena estaba todo delicioso, gracias ha Beatorisu.

-Está todo riquísimo, ¿dónde aprendiste ha cocinar así?-Le pregunté.

-Bueno en mi clan tenemos que hacer clases obligatorias para ser la esposa perfecta.-Me dijo.

-¿Y tú querías?-Le pregunté.

-No, las detestaba, nunca quise ser una buena esposa, no me gustan los niños.-Me dijo y me sorprendió.

-Que raro, pensaba que todas las mujeres soñaban con ese día de casarse y tener hijos.-Le dije.

-Eso es una estupidez, hoy en día la gente no quiere tener hijos.-Me dijo.

-No hace falta que te pongas ha la defensiva.-Le dije.

-Si vale lo siento.-Me dijo.

-¿Temes al matrimonio?-Le pregunté.

-Creo que me iré ha la cama.-Me dijo y la verdad es que creo que me había pasado y me fui yo también ha dormir, la verdad es que me sentía mal por lo de Beatorisu, no debía haberme metido en asuntos que no me importaban, había estado mal.

CONTINUARÁ…


	47. Chapter 47

CAP 46

POV HINATA:

Estaba en una misión con el Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino y Sai porque habían averiguado algo sobre el paradero de Akatsuki.

-Oye, Hinata, ¿vas bien?-Me preguntó Sai mientras saltábamos de árbol en árbol.

-S-sí, no te preocupes.-Dije.

Paramos ya que era un poco tarde así que decidimos montar el campamento; yo ayudaba ha hacer las tiendas y Shikamaru hacía el fuego.

-Bueno, ya está todo listo, nosotras dormiremos aquí y los chicos en las otras dos tiendas.-Dijo Sakura y así lo hacíamos y me dormí pronto ya que estaba muy cansada.

Estaba en el bosque dando un paseo, con un vestido blanco mirando la luna y de repente siento que alguien me observa y empiezo ha correr y me tropiezo y al levantarme veo ha Sasuke y ahí fue cuando me desperté sobre saltada y la respiración agitada.

-Sólo fue un sueño.-Me dije a mi misma.

-Será mejor que vaya ha beber agua.-Me dije mientras iba afuera para coger la cantimplora y oigo un crujido y eso me alarma así que decido adentrarme en el bosque y al ir caminando veo que hay una cascada así que decido coger con las manos el agua y empezar ha beber pero otro crujido me alrma y activo mi Byakugan.

-Tranquila Hinata, es tu imaginación.-Me dije a mí misma mientras desactivaba mi Byakugan y me mojé la cara y de repente un kunai casi me da y activo mi Byakugan.

-Buenos reflejos Hinata.-Dijo alguien detrás de mi y me doy la vuelta activando mi Byakugan y veo que es Sasuke.

-Sasuke…-Dije sorprendida y se empezó ha acercar a mi.

-Sabes, has mejorado.-Me dijo y me alarmé.

-Te queda bien el pelo largo.-Dijo ya enfrente de mí.

-¿Y tus compañeros?-Le pregunté.

-No están, sólo estamos aquí tú y yo.-Dijo cogiéndome del mentón.

-¿Q-qué haces?-Le pregunté sorprendida.

-Algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo dijo acercándose hacia a mí.

-S-sasuke…-Dije roja.

-Tú solo déjate llevar Hinata.-Dijo y de repente se unieron nuestros labios y ese fue un beso muy dulce, demasiado bueno para ser cierto y ahora tenía claro que Sasuke era el que amaba.

FIN POV HINATA

POV NARUTO:

Estaba dormido pero de repnete me desperté y decido ir ha beber pero no había agua.

-Vaya, tendré que ir ha la cascada que ahí por aquí cerca.-Me dije y voy caminando hacia donde estaba la cascada.

Cuándo por fin llegué me di una gran sorpresa ya que estaban Hinata y Sasuke besándose y en esos momentos no sabía que hacer así que decidí volver al campamento y dormirme.

FIN POV NARUTO

POV HINATA:

Estaba en el séptimo cielo y de repente el dulce beso paró.

-Hinata, quiero que vengas conmigo.-Me dijo Sasuke.

-¿C-cómo?-Le pregunté sin creérmelo.

-L que has oído, quiero que mañana quedemos en este lugar ha las 00:00.-Me dijo.

-¿P-por qué?-Le pregunté.

-Porque, te necesito para que seas mi futura esposa y la madre de mis hijos ya que te amo.-Me dijo.

-Y-yo, no sé que decir.-Le dije.

-Hinata, ha lo largo de los años no he parado de pensar en ti.-Me dijo.

-Sasuke…Lo haré, nos casaremos.-Le dije.

-Hinata…-Me dijo y me empezó ha besar dulcemente y lugo nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Nos vemos mañana.-Me dijo mientras se iba.

Yo me fui de vuelta al campamento y me quedé dormida en un momento.

Al día siguiente fuimos ha donde se suponía que tenían que estar los Akatsukis y al parecer no había nadie, era una pista que nos había chibado alguien pero ahora sabíamos que era falsa así decidimos volver ha Konoha y Naruto me miraba todo el tiempo y me ponía nerviosa.

-Hinata-sama, ¿te encuentras bien?-Me preguntó Neji.

-Sí no te procupes.-Le contesté.

Al llegar ha Konoha le dijimos ha la Hokague que nos dieron una pista en falso y nos fuimos ha nuestras casas.

Al llegar ha casa, me fui ha cenar con mi familia y estaba un poco nerviosa ya que tendría que irme esta noche sin que nadie lo supiera.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hinata?-Me preguntó mi padre.

-Sí, no se preocupen.-Le dije.

Al acabar de cenar hice las maletas y escribí una nota y la dejé en el comedor.

Me encaminé hacia las afueras de Konoha y de repente ví que estaba Beatorisu esperándome.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunté.

-Hinata, no hay día en el que no os espíe.-Me dijo.

-No me puedes detener.-Le dije.

-No te quiero detener pero si vas ha formar una familia con Sasuke tendrás que deshacerte del sello, ¿no?-Me dijo, y la verdad es que si quería formar una familia con Sasuke tendría que quitarme el sello, así cuando lo hiciéramos Sasuke no se quedara sin pene.

-Dios mío es verdad, ¿y ahora que voy ha hacer?-Dije.

-Tranquila yo sé quitar muchos sellos déjame a mí-Me dijo mientras me cogía del mentón y ella activaba su shikaki y me perdí en sus ojos y de repente lo desactivo.

-Tu sello ya se desactivó, compruébalo.-Me dijo y miré en mi brazo donde tenía una V y había desaparecido.

-Muchas gracias Beatorisu.-Le dije.

-No hay de qué, ahora sé muy feliz con Ssasuke.-Me dijo y me adentré en el bosque y llegué en el sitio donde debía esperarle.

-Me alegra verte Hinata-hime.-Me dijo alguien y me doy la vuelta y veo que es Sasuke.

-Hola Sasuke-kun.-Le dije mientras corría ha abrazarle.

-Hinata, tenemos que irnos, pero antes tengo que preguntarte algo, si no lo haces lo comprenderé.-Me dijo serio.

.¿De qué se trata?-Le pregunté.

-¿Quieres unirte ha Akatsuki conmigo y destruir Konoha?-Me preguntó y eso me pilló desprevenida, no sabía que decir en esos momentos, pero la verdad es que estaba cansada de sufrir, todos incluido mi clan me odiaban así que unirme ha Akatsuki no sería tan malo después de todo.

-Sí.-Le contesté con determinación.

-Hinata en estos momentos soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra.-Me dijo y yo le besé durante un buen rato pero después nos separamos, él cogió mi mochila y nos encaminamos hacia nuestra nueva vida para la destrucción de Konoha y así vengarnos de lo que nos habían hecho con el tiempo y aunque estubiera mal, no nos importaba sólo nosotros nos importábamos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Ok, sé que últimamente no hago mucho sasuhina pero es que quiero que mi fanfic sea largo y estoy todo el día estrujándome el cerebro para tener ideas, pero espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ya que he quedado bastante satisecha y os agradecería de corazón que comentárais.**


	48. Chapter 48

CAP 47

POV HANABI:

Me había despertado temprano así que decidí ir ha desayunar para después ir ha entrenar con Beatorisu pero en la cocina veo ha los sirvientes pálidos y ha mi padre mirando una nota con enfado, y los sirvientes estaban llorando.

-Padre, ¿qué sucede?-Le pregunté acercándome ha él.

-¡LO QUE OCURRE ES QUE TU HERMANA ENCIMA DE SER LA VERGÜENZA DEL CLAN ES UNA ESTÚPIDA!-Dijo tirándo la mesa y so me asustó así que decidí apartarme y empecé ha llorar.

-Señor, tranquilícese.-Dijo una sirvienta.

-¡NO QUIERO TRANQUILIZARME!-Dijo mientras se marchaba ha su cuarto y se dejó la nota y yo la leí y decía así:

_Querida familia:_

_Sé que lo que estoy haciendo está mal y que seré una vergüenza después de esto, pero sólo me voy de Konoha porque estoy enamorada y sé que no lo aprobaríais así que me marcho de Konoha con la persona que amo y no os preocupéis estaré perfectamente._

_Firmado:Hinata._

A l leer eso me quedé atónica, no podía creer que Hinata se hubiera ido, ella no era así y de repente llamaron ha la puerta y abrieron.

-Hola Hanabi, ha venido Neji con nosotros así podrás entrenar las técnicas de tu clan.-Dijo Beatorisu y se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Me preguntó.

-Betty-san, Neji-niisan.-Dije mientras les entregaba la nota y se quedaron pálidos.

-No puede ser, Hinata-sama no haría algo así.-Dijo Neji traumatizado.

-Ahora lo que tenemos que haer es informarle ha la Hokague.-Dijo Beatorisu y así lo hicimos fuimos en donde la Hokague.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué os trae por aquí?-Nos preguntó.

-Hokague-sama Hinata ha desaparecido miré.-Dije entregándole la nota.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Dijo impresionada.

-¿Qué haremos?-Le pregunté.

-Beatorisu, tú y tu equipo buscarla sin usar tus poderes del Shikaki, sólo el sharingan.-Dijo la Hokague.

-Llamaré ha todos los Anbu y nijas.-Dijo la Hokague y Naruto mencionó que la había visto besarse con Sasuke anoche y eso me impresionó así que lo más probable fue que estubiera con Sasuke.

Empezamos ha buscarla por todas partes mi equipo y yo para así encontrar ha Hinata pero sin el Shikaki eso iba ha ser difícil.

-No hay rastro de ninguno de esos dos.-Dijo Ryu.

-Pues yo no me rindo.-Dije.

-Hanabi, mañana buscaremos enserio, pero ahora tenemos que irnos.-Dijo Beatorisu y así fue, me fui ha casa y mañana saldríamos ha buscarla por todo el mundo Ninja.

FIN POV HANABI

POV HINATA:

Estaba con Sasuke en una cueva muy extraña y me sujetaba ha su mano.

-Hinata, cuidado.-Me dijo.

-Sí no te preocupes, pero, ¿crees que me acptarán en Akatsuki?-Le pregunté.

-Hinata, tienes un poder único y aunque no llegues a ser la más fuerte te audaré ya que ellos no eran nada pero se volvieron fuertes con el entrenamiento.-Me dijo y me sení más tranquila.

-Hola Sasuke, ¿quién es esa?-Le preguntó un chico con el pelo rubio largo y ojos azules.

-Es un nuevo miembro Deidara.-Le respondió y él me miró y me sonrojé.

-Es una Hyuga un.-Dijo.

-Lo sé y ahora se lo voy ha decir al jefe.-Dijo Sasuke y me llevó lejos del chico rubio y fuimos ha un lugar donde estaba un hombre con el pelo naranja.

-Hola Sasuke, ¿quién es?-Le preguntó.

-Hola Pain ella es Hinata Hyuga y quiere unirse ha Akatsuki.-Dijo Sasuke.

-He oído hablar de que ella es la heredera de los Hyuga y que es una vergüenza para el clan pero que mejoró mucho con el paso del tiempo.-Dijo.

-Y bueno, ¿la aceptas?-Dijo Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero tendrá que someterse ha un duro entrenamiento.-Dijo Pain.

-¿Estás dispuesta ha hacerlo Hinata?-Me preguntó mirándome ha los ojos.

-Sí.-Dije.

-Muy bien, nos reuniremos todos y se te entregará la capa.-Me dijo.

-Sasuke me guió hacia una habitación que parecía una mazmorra.

-A partir de ahora dormirás aquí, espero que no te moleste estar aquí.-Me dijo y le sonreí y le besé en la mejilla.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, no me molesta.-Dije.

-Gracias por venir pero ahora tenemos que irnos ha que te den la capa.-Me dijo y ví que estaba Itachi y Pain.

-Itachi…¿q-qué haces aquí?-Le pregunté.

-Hinata, estoy en Konoha para informarle ha Akatsuki, lo llevo haciendo años.-Me dijo.

-¿Estás traicionando ha Konoha, Beatorisu lo sabe?-Le pregunté.

-Beatorisu sabe nuestros planes de destruir Konoha y sabe que estás aquí, ella sabe todo esto.-Me dijo.

-¿Y por qué no os ha detenido?-Les pregunté.

-Simplemente porque Beatorisu odia ese lugar.-Dijo Sasuke y me sorprendí.

-Ella ha conocido el dolor y Konoha es el culpable.-Dijo Pain.

-Bueno continuemos con la ceremonia.-Dijo Itachi.

-Dame tu banda ninja.-Me dijo Pain y se la dí y él le hizo una ralla.

-Muy bien ahora póntela.-Me dijo y así lo hice.

-Ten esta capa, bienvenida ha Akatsuki, Hinata.-Me dijo y me puse la capa negra con nubes rojas y no me podía creer o que estaba haciendo.

-Bueno ve conociendo ha todos.-Me dijo Pain y me fui y me encontré con el chico rubio de antes y estaba con un chico con una máscara.

-¡SEMPAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Gritó el chico de la máscara.

-Déjame en paz Tobi.-Dijo mientras le lanzaba una bomba y de repente miró hacia atrás.

-Anda eres la nueva miembro.-Me dijo.

-A-así es.-Le dije tímidamente.

-Hola, yo soy Tobi y soy un buen chico y este es mi Sempai.-Me dijo el chico de la máscara.

-H-hola.-Les dije.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Me preguntó Tobi con voz infantil.

-Hi-Hinata Hyuga.-Le respondí.

-Vaya con que eres la heredera de los Hyuga.-Me dijo Deidara.

-Así es.-Le contesté.

-Bueno yo soy Deidara y este es Tobi.-Me dijo señalándole.

-Encantada.-Dije.

-Oye, ¿a qué viene tanto escándalo?-Me doy la vuelta y veo ha un chico con el pelo rojo y los ojos marrones y era una monada.

-¿Quién es esa?-Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Ella es Hinata la nueva miembro.-Contestó Deidara.

-Vaya un nuevo miembro.-Dijo mirándome.

-Soy Sasori.-Me dijo.

-Encantada.-Le dije.

-Oye chicos, ¿quién es esa?-Dijo una chica de pelo azul.

-Es Hinata Hyuga.-Le dijo Deidara.

-Encantado yo soy Konan.-Dijo.

-Oye he oído que hay un nuevo miembro, ¿es verdad?-Dijo un hombre tiburón.

-Sí, es Hinata Hyuga.-Dijo Konan.

-Hola soy Kisame.-Me dijo.

-¿Quién $%&/(9= es el nuevo miembro?-Preguntó un hombre de pelo blanco que me dio algo de miedo.

-Es Hinata.-Respondió Kisame.

-Encantado soy Hidan.

-¿Quién es el nuevo miembro?-Preguntó el hombre planta.

-Es Hinata %&/"!-Respondió Hidan.

-Hola soy Kisame.-Me dijo.

-¿Quién es el nuevo miembro?-Preguntó un hombre con vendas en la cara.

-Hola soy Kakuzu.-Me dijo.

-H-hola.-Dije.

-Oye esa es la compañera de Sasuke.-Dijo un chico con dientes de tiburón y el pelo blanco.

-Sí es verdad.-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Vaya ahora es una Akatsuki.-Dijo el del pelo Naranja.

-Yo soy Suigetsu.-Me dijo el del pelo blanco.

-Yo soy Karin.-Me dijo la pelirroja.

-Yo soy Jugo.-Me dijo el del pelo naranja.

-Y-yo soy Hinata.-Les respondí con una tierna sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿os importaría dejar ha mi cuñada en paz?-Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-Gritaron todos a la vez.

-Lo que habéis oído y ahora la chica quiere tener más intimidad con su novio.-Dijo burlonamente.

-Nunca te cansarás de ponerme en evidencia.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno, no hay que ponerse así pero Hinata tiene que saber que tendrás que dormir en la misma habitación.-Dijo y sentí como me puse completamente roja.

-¿Q-qué?-Dije.

-¡¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?!-Gritó Karin.

-Mira Karin él está con Hinata y fin de la historia.-Dijo Suigetsu.

-Bueno ahora dejemos que Hinta se instale en el cuarto de Sasuke y tengan algo de intimidad.-Dijo burlonamente Itachi y estaba en el cuarto de Sasuke y comencé ha instalarme y al acabar Sasuke me miró sexualmente y me sonrojé.

-Me alegra que nos hayan puesto juntos, ¿a ti no?-Me dijo sexualmente.

-B-bueno sí.-Le dije completamente roja.

-Si no te molesta dormiremos en la misma cama.-Me dijo y me puse muy roja.

-Y-yo…

-No te preocupes pero déjame hacer algo con lo que llevo soñando todas las noches.-Me dijo y empezó ha besarme el cuelo y arrastrandome hacia la cama…

Al día siguiente me desperté completamente desnuda abrazada por Sasuke también desnudo y me quedé mirándolo ya que parcía un ángel, esa noche no sólo dejé de ser virgen si no que también empecé una nueva vida junto ha Sasuke.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Espero que os haya gustado estoy intentando hacer los capítulos más largos ya que últimamente no son muy largos y os agradecería que comentárais.**


	49. Chapter 49

**CAP 48**

POV HANABI:

Estaba preparando mi mochila ya que mañana partiría y no volvería en un largo timepo y de repente sonó la puerta.

-Adelante.-Le dije.

-Hanabi-sama ya es la hora de acostarse.-Me dijo una sirvienta yo asentín y me dormí.

Al día siguiente, fui abajo ha desayunar y vi ha mi padre que no hablaba, estaba muy enfadado desde lo de Hinata.

-Hanabi-sama, la han venido ha buscar.-Dijo una sirvienta.

-Muy bien.-Dije mientras cogía mi mochila y me iba hacia la entrada y me encontré con Konohamaru, Ryu y Beatorisu.

-Bueno chicos, vamos que tendremos un viaje de unos años.-Nos dijo Beatorisu.

-Me parece increíble que Hokague-sama nos haya dado una misión de Jonin.-Dijo Konohamaru.

-Eso es porque mi hermana es una diosa y somos los mejores de nuestra generación.-Dijo Ryu arrogante, cada día era más emo.

-Bueno chicos, vamos.-Nos dijo Beatorisu.-Una cosa, si volvemos vivos os hará Jonins.-Nos dijo.

-¿En serio?-Dije sorprendida.

-Pues venga, vamos ha darlo todo.-Dijo Konohamaru y así salimos de Konoha para iniciar mi camino, para encontrar a mi hermana y para emprender una nueva vida.

Empezamos ha caminar y nadie hablaba y la verdad es que estábamos peleados Ryu y yo después de que me besara solo para deshacerse de esas niñas.

-Oye chicos no creéis que esto será emocionante, podré por fin poner en práctica la nueva técnica que me enseñó Naruto.-Dijo Konohamaru con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Qué nueva técnica?-Le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Si eso enséñanosla.-Dijo Ryu.

-Sexy no jutsu.-Dijo y me temí lo peor ya que aparecieron dos mujeres desnudas.

-¿Qué te parece Ryu-kun?-Dijo con voz femenina y una aura oscura empezó ha rodearnos ha Beatorisu, Ryu y a mí y por un golpe mío hecho ha volar.

-Bueno será mejor que sigamos antes de que cierto idiota vuelva ha echar ha volar.-Dijo Ryu.

-Te callas Teme.-Le dijo Konohamaru ha Ryu.

-Dobe.-Le dijo Ryu ha Konohamaru.

-Queréis callaros, no aguanto una más de vuestras peleas.-Dije.

-Hanabi tiene razón.-Me dijo Beatorisu.

-Sí.-Res pendieron los dos ha la vez.

De repente se hizo de noche así que ya era tarde.

-Chicos hay un hotel ahí, descasaremos ahí.-Dijo Beatorisu y nosotros asentimos.

Al llegar al hotel pagamos las habitaciones.

-Muy bien chicos, nos iremos ha dar un buen baño.-Dijo Beatorisu y nosotros asentimos.

FIN POV HANABI

POV RYU:

Estaba en los baños termales al aire libre con Konohamaru.

-Oye Ryu, ¿por qué no espiamos ha las chicas?-Propuso Konohamaru con cara de pervertido y yo activé mi sharingan en forma de amenaza y él empezó ha retroceder.

-Bueno pues podemos hacer lo siguiente.-Dijo mientras ponía sus manos en forma de sello.

-No harás…-Dije arto.

-Sexy no jutsu.-Dijo y se transformó en una mujer.

-¿Qué tal estoy?-Me preguntó con voz femenina.

-Tu estás tonto o que.-Le dije mientras le tiraba un cubo y se transformaba de nuevo en él.

-Oye, ¿no serás gay?-Me dijo burlonamente.

-Repite eso aunque sólo sea un vez y estas muerto.-Le dije activando mi sharingan.

-¿Creí que te gustaba Hanabi?-Me dijo y me sonrojé un poco.

-¡¿Te gusta verdad, estás todo rojo?! –Me dijo burlonamente.

-¡Como quieres que me guste esa estúpida marimacha!-Le grité.

-¡Qué dices emo-vengador!-Me gritó desde el baño de mujeres Hanabi.

-Pues lo que oyes.-Le dije.

-Voy ha ir ahí y te voy ha patear el trasero.-Dijo.

-Pues ve si te atreves Hyuga pervertida.-Le dije.

-Se acabó.-Dijo.

-¿Qué crees que irá ha hacer?-Me preguntó Konohamaru y me encogí de hombros y de repente ví como una roca venía volando hacia nosotros y yo me aparté y el agua salió por todas partes y la enorme roca seguía ahí, era casi tan grande como la bañera pero la verdad es que estaba sorprendido de la fuerza que tenía la Hyuga.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Dijo Konohamaru.

-Espero que os haya gustado mi regalito.-Dijo Hanabi desde el baño de señoras y me cansé que trepé por la pared que separaban los baños y la imagen que ví se me quedó en la cabeza ya que no estaba mi hermana y estaba Hanabi saliéndo del agua y estaba completamente rojo y de repente saltó alto y me dio un puñetazo.

-Ya estoy aquí.-Dijo Beatorisu y de repente me vio ha mí en el duelo hecho polvo rota y una roca gigantesca en el baño de hombres y ha Hanabi con una tolla totalmente enfadada.

-¿Qué me he perdido?-Dijo sorprendida.

-Bueno te contaré.-Dijo Konohamaru y se lo contó todo.

-Vaya con que eso sucedió.-Dijo mientras usaba su técnica de la familia y me dejó como nuevo.

-Bueno en primer lugar nos vamos ha deshacer de esa roca.-Dijo mientras con una mano la mandó al bosque.

-En segundo lugar arreglaremos la pared.-Dijo y nosotros no apartamos y ella levantó un brazo y apareció un muro de piedra ya que controlaba los elementos.

-Y en tercer lugar pondremos el agua caliente otra vez.-Dijo mientras saltó al muro de piedra y de sus mano salió agua caliente.

-Y ahora no quiero que discutáis.-Nos dijo y nosotros asentimos y Beatorisu se fue ha bañar.

Al acabar de bañarnos, nos fuimos ha dormir ya que mañana sería un largo día.

FIN POV RYU.

POV HANABI:

Me había levantado temprano y nos fuimos del hotel para irnos de nuevo ha emprender un nuevo camino.

-Esto está comenzando ha hacerse aburrido, no nos hemos cruzado con ningún malo.-Dijo Konmohamaru y de repente un kunai casi le da.

-Demasiado tarde para hablar.-Dije mientras me ponía en posición de ataque.

-Chicos os lo dejo ha vosotros, pero si veo que las cosas van mal me entrometeré.-Dijo Beatorisu y se convirtió en un montón de mariposas.

-Esto será divertido.-Dijo Ryu mientras sacaba su sable.

De repente aparecieron unos hombres con unas capas negras y con nubes rojas, uno tenía e pelo blanco y los dientes afilados y una espada gigantesca,el otro tenía el pelo para atrás y tenía un guadaña y el otro tenía el pelo rojo y parecía un muñeco

-Vaya, mira que niños tan adorables nos hemos encontrado Suigetsu.-Dijo el de la guadaña y le fruncí el ceño.

-Ten cuidado Hidan la princesita se ha enfadado.-Dijo Suigetsu.

-No soy tan inofensiva como parece.-Dije y de echaron ha reír menos el pelirrojo.

-No seas ingenua, mocosa.-Me dijo y ahora si que me había enfadado.

-Yo me pido ha la princesita y tu Sasori…-Dijo Suigetsu pero lo interrumpió Sasori.

-No tan rápido, de la niña me encargo yo.-Dijo Sasori.

-Tú, mismo yo me ocuparé del mocoso de pelo negro y Hidan del que tiene el pelo castaño.-Dijo Suigetsu.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo Hidan.

Mientras los otros luchaban él se me quedó mirando y yo salté y concentré chacra en mi puño y le di tan fuerte que todo ha nuestro alrededor se levantó.

-Vaya, al parecer no eres tan débil como pensaba.-Me dijo desde un árbol.

-Lo mismo digo, no todos pueden detener un ataque como ese.-Dije.

-Me parece que has tenido ha una maestra incluso más poderosa que la misma Tsunade, ¿me equivoco?-Me dijo.

-Has acertado.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, pues vamos ha jugar.-Me dijo sacando una marioneta.

-¿Qué demonios…-Dije.

-Ahora, vas ha ver lo que soy capaz de hacer.-Me dijo y de repente aparecieron un montón de marionetas.

-Haber como esquibas esto.-Me dijo y se abrieron unas puertas entonces decidí activar mi Byakugan e hice las ocho trigamas sesenta y cuatro palmas protectoras ya que empezaron ha aparecer un montón de estrellas.

-Vaya, esta niña me va ha dar mucho trabajo.-Dijo Sasori y las estrellas dejaron de salir pero estaba un poco mal herida.

-Impresionante, es muy raro que una niña tan pequeña sea tan fuerte.-Me dijo y le sonreí.

-Esto no es nada.-Dije mientras hacía una esfera azul celeste brillante.

-¿Pero que…-Dijo peor no le dio tiempo de acabar la frase.

-¡MIZURI!-Dije mientras la estrellaba contra él.

Al acabar la técnica ví que se había escondido tras una marioneta y estaba un poco mal herido.

-Me estás cansando mocosa.-Me dijo y yo sólo le sonreí.

-No tengo la culpa de que me subestimes.-Le dije.

-Bueno, la verdad es que te he subestimado demasiado, pero ahora si que voy ha ir enserio.-Me dijo.

-Adelante, estoy preparada para lo que sea.-Le dije.

-Muy bien, ahora vas ha ver.-Me dijo sacando un muñeco y salió arena un poco rara así que decidí saltar y esquivarlos y le dio a un mapache que pasaba por ahí y se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Pero que…

-Este miñeco perteneció al Hokague de la aerna y quien toca esta arena se queda inmóvil.-Me dijo y le fruncí el ceño.

-Sabes, eres tan fuerte como una chica que se llamaba Sakura, sólo que ella contaba con mi abuela y me derrotó pero tu no cuentas con su ayuda y ella me derrotó pero sobreviví.-Me dijo y si Sakura había podido derrotarle con un compañero, no quería ni imaginarme como iba ha acabar yo.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y recordar comentar.**


	50. Chapter 50

**CAP 49**

POV SASORI:

Era impresionante, la fuerza que tenía esa niña, sin duda sería muy fuerte de mayor.

-No me puedo creer que una niña tan pequeña me dé tanto trabajo.-Dije.

-Pues te lo da.-Me dijo.

-Muy buen no quería hacer esto pero tendré que ponerme serio.-Dije aparecieron un montón de marionetas y empezaríamos enserio.

-Dime, ¿quién es tu maestro?-Le pregunté.

-Lo sabrás cuando te derrote.-Me dijo arrogantemente.

-Muy bien pues empecemos con la pelea.-Le dije y las marionetas empezaron ha moverse y empezaron ha atacarle pero ella se mantenía firme y las derrotaba ha todas pero le dí un golpe sorpresa por la espalda y cayó al suelo.

-He de decir, que eres una chica muy fuerto, es una lástima que no puedas seguir.-Le dije pero ella empezó ha hacerse ninjutsu médico y se empezó ha curar.

-Vaya con que ninjutsu médico, ¿es Tsunade?-Le pregunté.

-Es alguien mucho más poderosa que ella.-Me dijo y me sorprendió ya que no sabía ha quien decir.

-No te lo diré.-Me dijo.

-Muy bien tu misma.-Le dije mientras una marioneta estaba ha punto de corpatarle la cabeza pero ella lo esquivó.

-Eres una mocosa muy molesta.-Le dije.

-Lo sé es una de las muchas cosas que me cauterizan.-Me dijo y me reí.

-Me vas ha dar mucho trabajo.-Le dije.

-Lo sé, pero yo seré la que te derrote.-Me dijo y de repente ella hizo brillar una esfera azul celeste brillante.

-¡MIZURI!-Me dijo mientras corría hacia a mí para lanzármela.

La explosión fue fuerte y me causó daños graves pero me escondí tras una marioneta.

-Eres muy molesta.-Le dije y ella se apartó de mí.

-Es increíble que una niña tan pequeña me haya llevado llegar hasta esos extremos.-Le dije mientras me quitaba la capa dejando ver que era una marioneta humana.

-¿Qué demonios eres?-Me preguntó.

-No soy más que un hombre.-Le contesté.

-No degustaría tener un cuerpo como el mío, que nunca envejezca.-Le pregunté.

-Déjate de tonterías y vamos ha seguir para que pueda patearte tu trasero de madera.-Me dijo.

-Tú misma.-Le dije y lucharíamos cuerpo ha cuerpo esta vez.

-He usado mis mejores técnicas y sellos, pero al parecer no he podido con una mocosa.-Le dije.

-¿Impresionado?-Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No sé como puedes sonreír si estas en tal mal estado.-Le dije y la verdad es no sabía como podía ponerse de pie.

-Me da igual, te venceré.-Me dijo y sonreí.

-Bueno, vamos ha luchar.-Me dijo y empecé ha luchar con ella con mi cuerpo de marioneta.

Sus ataques cada vez eras más débiles y se le notaba que en cualquier momento caería y le clavé una espada en su cuerpo.

-Eso te pasa por no dejar ha los mayores hacer estas cosas.-Le susurré al oído y luego la dejé en el suelo y me dí la vuelta

-Creo que te he ganado.-Dije pero vi como se levantaba poco ha poco y entonces yo le dí una patada en la espalda y la cogí del pelo.

-Creo que deberías rendirte y antes de que te mate.-Le dije.

-No…-Me contestó y cogió un kunai y se cortó el pelo y estuvo en el suelo arrastrándose y yo guardé su pelo.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué aun estando al borde de la muerte sigues de pie?-Le pregunté.

-Porque…por…muy duro…que sea…mi…camino…y…sea…mujer…no me rediré.-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se arrancó la espada de un solo tirón.

-Eso sigo sin entenderlo.-Le dijo.

-En otras palabras…quiero ser…como mi maestra.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, si pides pelear hasta la muerte así se hará.-Le dije y ella uso su ninjutsu médico y se curó un poco su herida lo suficiente como para ponerse en pie.

-Vamos haya.- Dijo mientras cogía sus espadas y empezábamos ha pelearnos y ella tenía el Byakugan así que sería interesante.

Segíamos de pie pero de repente ella me dio en un golpe que me hizo caer y ella saltó y formó de nuevo la esfera billate azul celeste.

-¡MIZURI!-Gritó mientras me daba con ella pero me oculté con unas marionetas y sonreí pero de repente descubrí que no era más que un clon de sombra y giré la cabeza y veo que la verdadera estaba detrás y me dio de lleno y hubo una explosión y me encontraba en el suelo derrotado y ella estaba de pie con daños graves y yo,un Akatsuki derrotado por una niña.

FIN POV SASORI.

POV RYU:

Estaba frente ha frente con Suigetsu.

-Sabes niño te pareces mucho ha un amigo mío, pero eso da igual empecemos el combate.-Dijo mientras cogía su espada.

-Muy bien, que comience la pelea.-Dije y fui hacia el muy rápido que ni siquiera me vio y le corté por la mitad.

-Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer.-Me dijo y me doy la vuelta y veo que se unen y no entendía nada.

-¿Impresionado?-Me preguntó y le fruncí el ceño.

-Te vas ha enterar le dije mientras activaba mi sharingan.

-No creas que con el sharingan me vas ha derrotar, mi amigo también lo tiene.-Me dijo.

-Venga peleemos.-Me dijo y fui hacie él y empezamos ha pelear con movimientos rápidos y nos separamos.

-Vaya he de reconocer que eres muy bueno.-Me dijo y yo sonreí arrogantemente.

-Y él se fue a un río y se transformó en agua y entonces hice el chidori y se lancé al agua pero el saltó y si no hubiera sido por eso se hubiera electrocutado.

-Bueno chico, creo que deberíamos ponernos serios.-Me dijo y yo cogí mi espada y empecé ha hacer movimientos muy rápidos y de repente cuando creí que le había dado se transformó en agua y y estaba apunto de darme pero yo retrocedí.

-Ers muy bueno chico.-Me dijo y le sonreí arrogantemente.

-De reente creí que ya era hora de utilizar el chicdori así que lo hice, salté alto.

-¡CHIDORI!-Grité e hice una explosión y sonreí ya que me había librado de él.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con Suigetsu.

-Muy bien, ahora te demostraré de lo que soy capaz.-Me dijo y empezó ha hacer un monstruo de agua.

-¿Pero que…

-Ahora verán enano.-Dijo y me estaba ha punto de dar un golpe pero lo esquivé.

-_No tendré más remedio que usar la técnica que me enseñó Beatorisu._-Pensé para mí mismo.

**CONTIMUARÁ…**

**COMENTAR**


	51. Chapter 51

**CAP 50**

**POV RYU:**

-_No tendré más remedio que usar esa técnica que me enseñó Beatorisu.-_Pensé.

FLAHS BACK:

Estaba con Beatorisu en el bosque y de repente paró

-¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunté.

-Creo que eres lo suficiente fuerte como para hacer esta técnica, pero recuerda que sólo hazla para cuando sea totalmente necesario.-Me dijo y yo asentí.

-Muy bien, la técnica consiste en el el mangekyo shringan.-Me dijo y me sorprendí.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Entonces me levanté y activé mi mangekyo sharinga y le miré ha Suigetsu fijamente ha los ojos.

**FIN POV RYU**

**POV SUIGETSU:**

Estaba impresionado ya que el crío tenía el mangekyo Sharingan y de repente estaba en el bosque y no había nadie y de repente el crío me dio una patada y caí al suelo y entonces empezó ha corarme pero extrañamente salía sagre y no podía usar mi jutsu agua.

-¿Qué demonios…-Dije pero de repente estaba cortado por la mitad.

Después vi que no era más que una ilusión al parecer conseguí combatir la ilusión porque no sólo yo estaba dañado sino que también el crío.

-Eres bueno.-Le dije.

-Igualmente.-Me dijo.

-Bueno, sigamos con la lucha.-Me dijo y empezamos ha hacer movimientos muy rápidos y nos separamos cansados.

-Muy bien, eres muy bueno, pero a mí nadie me quita la pasión que tengo por cortar por la mitad.-Le dije.

-Eso lo veremos.-Le dije arrogantemente.

-Me recuerdas ha un amigo que tengo, también posee el sharingan.-Le dije y él se sorprendió.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?-Me preguntó.

-Así es.-Le repondí.

-¿Dónde está?-Me preguntó.

-No te pienso decir nada.-Le dije y él activó de nuevo su sharingan y estuvimos peleando un buen rato pero nos separamos muy cansados, teníamos heridas graves.

-Nunca un enemigo me había dado tanto trabajo como tú.-Le dije.

- Eso es porque tus enemigos eran muy débiles.-Me dijo.

-Tienes razón, pero ahora sigamos con la pelea.-Le dije y él volvió ha activar su mangekyo sharingan y de repente me pus otra de sus ilusiones y era que estaba en un océano y me empezaba ha tragar y no salía y conseguí salir de esa ilusión pero antes de que me quiera dar cuenta el mocoso me había derrotado, un espadachín de la niebla derrotado por un mocoso que ironía.

**FIN POV SUIGETSU**

**POV KONOHAMARU:**

Estaba frente ha mi enemigo.

-Me recuerdas ha un enemigo con el que luché, creo que se llamaba Asuma.-Me dijo y me quedé pálido.

-¿No se suponía que estabas muerto?-Le pregunté.

-Se suponía, pero al final no o estaba, ¿acaso conocías ha Asuma?-Me preguntó.

-Era mi tío.-Le dije con rabia.

-Valla, cómo es la vida, vamos ha tener un combate interesante.

-Maldito.-Le dije y salté en el aire y le lancé un rasengan pero él lo esquivó con mucha facilidad y después él cogió su guadaña y casi me corta peo cuando me cortó un poco lamió mi sangre he hizo una especie de ritual ya que de repente me empezó ha doler el pecho.

-¿Qué…demonios…-Dije.

-¿Impresionado?- Me dijo arrogante y de repente se dio la vuelta y yo aproveché e hice un rasengan para darle y funcionó, estaba un poco dañado.

-Vaya, no eres débil.-Me dijo y yo le sonreí y sin que él lo viera fui detrás de su espalda y lñe corté la cabeza pero seguía vivo.

-¿Cómo es posible?-Dije.

-¿Sólo eres capaz de eso?-Me dijo y él me dio un puñetazo y una patada que casi no me podía levantar.

-_Tendré que hacer la técnica que me enseñó Beatorisu.-_Pensé e hice unos clones de sombra que se pusieron alrededor de Hidan e hice unos sellos y se formó un círculo con una estrella que era símbolo del demonio y empezó ha brillar y Hidan se puso de rodillas.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?-Me preguntó.

-Esta técnica puede hacer que te quedes sin chacra y con heridas.-Le dije mal herido ya que esa técnica me había hecho utilizar mucho chacra y me desmayé.


	52. Chapter 52

**CAP 51**

**POV BEATORISU:**

Había observado la pelea de mis alumnos contra los Akatsuki y me quedé muy impresionada y orgullosa de que los hubieran derrotado, pero estaba preocupada por sus heridas ya que estaban muy graves así que bajé del árbol donde los observaba.

-Se-sensei.-Me dijo Hanabi mientras intentaba moverse y yo cogí agua y empecé ha curarla.

-¿C-cómo he es-estado?-Me preguntó.

-Has estado increíble.-Le respondí y cuando terminé de curarla fui ha atender ha mi hermano y ha Konohamaru y estuvieron perfectamente pero entonces me fijé en que el pelo de Hanabi estaba cortado ya que se lo cortó durante la pelea.

-Ten queda bien el pelo corto.-Le dije y ella sonrió.

-Buen chicos, nos iremos, ya es tarde.-Les dije.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-Me preguntó Konohamaru.

-Los dejaremos aquí, estamos aquí fuera para convertiros en auténticos ninjas enseñarlos el camino sinobi y encontrar ha Hinata-Nos dijo y nosotros asentimos y nos fuimos para seguir nuestro camino para convertirnos en shinobis y encontrar ha Hinata.

**FIN POV HANABI**

**POV HINATA:**

Estaba en la guarida de los Akatsuki esperando ha Sasori, Suigetsu y Hidan que habían salido ha una misión pero al parecer tardaban bastante.

-¿Dónde se habrán metidos estos tres?-Dijo Deidara.

-Se habrán entretenido con algún enemigo.-Dijo Kisame y de repente aparecieron Sasori, Suigetsu y Hidan en muy malas condiciones.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?-Preguntó Deidata.

-Nos…vencieron unos niños.-Dijo Sasori mientras se tumbaba.

-¿Enserio?-Dijo Kisame y se echó ha reír.

-No tiene gracia, con la que me enfrenté yo tenía el Byakugan y una extraña técnica muy poderosa llamada el Mitzuri, el de Suigetsu mangekyo sharingan y el chidori y el de Hidan sabía hacer el rasengan y unos sellos muy poderosos.-Dijo Sasori y entonces me quedé pálida ya que esas personas era el equipo de Beatorisu y por la cara de Sasuke supuse que él pensaba lo mismo que yo y también Itachi.

-¿Te sucede algo Hinata?-Me preguntó Suigetsu.

-No t-tranquilo.-Le dije y la verdad es que no pude evitar preocuparme por Hanabi ya que Sasori era muy fuerte.

-¿E-están bien l-los niños?-Le pregunté ha Sasori.

-Pues la verdad es que por un momento casi logro matar ha la niña pero ella era muy fuerte y tenía una maestra más fuerte que Tsunade así que no sé quien podrá ser su maestra.-Me dijo y me aliviaba pensar que estuviera viva pero no podía decirles que era mi hermana ya que eso ocasionaría problemas.

**FIN POV HINATA**

**POV HANABI:**

Estábamos ha las afueras del país del fuego ya que nos marcharíamos al país del agua y estábamos comprando los billetes.

-Cuatro billetes por favor.-Dijo Beatorisu y estaba un poco nerviosa ya que nunca hbía salido del país del fuego.

-¿Vamos Hanabi?-Me dijo Ryu y yo asentí y nos subimos al barco y fui ha contemplar el país del fuego por última vez por un largo tiempo mientras desembarcábamos.

-Esto va ha estar bien.-Dijo Ryu.

-Sí, es verdad.-Dije mientras Ryu, yo y Konohamaru contemplábamos como nos alejábamos cada vez más del país del fuego.

-Bueno chicos, esto va ha ser un nuevo comienzo.-Nos dijo Beatorisu.

-Espero que cuando volvamos ha Konoha la guerra halla terminado.-Dije.

-Ya verás, no sólo habrá terminado la guerra, sino que habrá terminado vuestra infancia.-Nos dijo y la verdad es que me alegré porque ese era uno de los caminos que recorreríamos para crecer, quisiéramos o no.

-La verdad es que estoy deseando ser el séptimo Hokague.-Dijo Konohamaru.

-¿Quién será el sexto?-Le pregunté.

-Naruto será el sexto.-Me dijo y Ryu, Beatorisu y yo sonreímos.

-Bueno chicos, es tarde será mejor que os vayáis ha dormir.-Nos dijo y yo fui ha compartir camarote con Beatorisu y Ryu fue ha compartir camarote con Konohamaru.

**FIN POV HANABI**

**POV BEATORISU:**

Me había levantado temprano y mis alumnos y yo cogimos unas cazadoras ya que en el país del agua hacía mucho frío y fuimos en camino de nuevas aventuras, al desembarcar en el puerto pude ver que había varios puestos de comida y nieve por todas partes y eso parecía que ha Hanbi le encantaba ya que no estaba acostumbrada ha ver tanta nieve en estas épocas del año.

-¡Achu!-Estornudó Konohamaru y pude ver que estaba muerto de frío.

-Aquí hace mucho frío.-Dijo.

-¡¿Tu te quejas eso?!-Dijo mi hermano y pude ver que estaba furioso y con ojeras.

-¿No has dormido bien?-Le pregunté.

-No gracias ha Konohamaru con sus ronquidos.-Dijo mientras le gritaba ha Konohamaru.

-¡Yo no ronco Teme!-Le dijo Konohamaru.

-¡A callar dobe!-Dijo Ryu.

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

-¡Queréis callar de una vez idiotas!-Les gritó Hanabi.

La verdad es que eran iguales que Naruto y Sasuke, osea que no me libraba de ellos ni fuera del país.

-Oye sensei, ¿vamos?-Me dijo Konohamaru y yo asentí y empezamos ha caminar y había bastante gente que compraba.

-Chicos voy ha comprar comida para esta noche, no os mováis de aquí.-Les dije y me fui ha la verdulería.

**FIN POV BEATORISU**

**POV KONOHAMARU:**

Beatorisu se había ido ha comprar y la verdad es que tardaba bastante.

-Oye chicos voy al baño.-Dijo Hanabi mientras se iba ha un restaurante para ir ha los servicios.

-Me estoy aburriendo de tantom esperar.-Dije y de repente vi que estaba destrás de unos baños termales así que decidí ir ha espiar ha las mujeres.

-La sonrisa pervertida que estás poniendo no me gusta nada, pero no quiero saber nada.-Me dijo Ryu y yo fui hacía donde estaban las chicas, hice un agujero en a pared y empecé ha ver ha unas hermosas chicas.

-¡He tú mocoso!-Me dijeron y me di la vuelta y vi ha un tío enorme.

-¿Te divierte espiar ha mi hija?-Me preguntó.

-AAAAH-Dije mientras salí corriendo y él hombre me seguía.

**FIN POV KONOHAMARU**

**POV BEATORISU:**

Había conseguido todo lo que necesitábamos y vi ha un montón de gente que se paraba ha ver algo.

-Por favor que no tenga nada que ver con mis alumnos.-Me dije y fui ha ver que era lo que pasaba y me encontré con Hanabi y Ryu que observaban cómo un hombre perseguía ha Konohamaru.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Les pregunté.

-Pues al parecer Konohamaru ha espiado ha las chicas en los baños termale y ahora el padre de una de las chicas lo está persiguiendo por todas partes.-Me dijo Hanabi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-No se le puede dejar solo.-Dijo Ryú y los tres suspiramos de cansancio ha la vez, Konohamaru no tenía remedio.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**COMENTAR POR FAVOR Y DECIRME QUE CAMBIOS QUERÉIS QUE HAGA O SI QUERÉIS QUE HAGA ALGUNA NUEVA PAREJA.**


	53. Chapter 53

**CAP 52**

**POV RYU:**

Mi hermana acababa de conseguir que el hombre que perseguía ha Konohamaru le dejara en paz pero Hanabi estaba muy enfadada así que le mandó ha volar por idiota.

Estábamos buscando en donde se encontraba la Honkage Mei Terumi.

Al llegar ha al sitio entramos y llamamos ha la puerta.

-Adelante.-Nos dijo y abrimos ha la puerta y nos encontramos con ella.

-Hola, mi nombre es Beatorisu Hogonake y venimos de Konoha.-Le dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Eres la futura líder de los Hogonake que fue capaz de derrotar ha su abuelo Kazue el ser más fuerte del mundo con 13 años?-Le preguntó levantándose de la silla.

-Así es.-Le respondió.

-Es un gran placer tenerte aquí-Dijo mientras se estrechaban la mano.

-Igualmente, les presento ha mis alumnos; Ryu Hogonake mi hermano, Hanabi Hyuga y Konohamaru Sasutobi.-Les dijo.

-Un placer chicos, ¿qué os trae por aquí?-Nos preguntó.

-Hemos venido porque hemos oído sobre un misión de rango S que quiere que cumpla el mejor equipo joven de Konoha.-Le dijo Beatorisu.

-Ha sí, su misión consiste en rescatar ha la princesa Kokoro que está en este país, m osó porque pero su padre ha insistido en que teníais que ser vosotros.-Nos dijo y Hanabi se puso nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que han secuestrado ha Kokoro'-Le preguntó sobresaltada ya que eran muy buenas amigas desde esa misión de acompañarla ha su casa.

-No lo sé.-Le dijo la Hokage.

-Hanabi, tendremos que irnos ha rescatarla pero antes tenemos que compraros ropa nueva.-Nos dijo y la verdad es que después de la pelea estaba toda rota.

-Sí es verdad.-Dijo Hanabi.

-La misión será mañana ha las 7:00.-Nos dijo y nos retiramos y fuimos ha un centro comercial de ropa y me temía lo peor, ya que cuando mi hermana compraba, no había quien la parara, y para encima estaban de rebajas, eso iba ha ser una batalla.

-Muy bien, vosotros me vais ha ayudar ha comprar.-Me dijo y Hanabi y ella compraron varias cosas y pagaron y nos fuimos ha un hotel y ahí nos probamos la ropa.

Konohamaru salió con una camiseta blanca, una bufanda azul celeste, unos pantalones, como los que tenía antes sólo que negros y su banda ninja se la ponía de cinturón.

Yo salí con una camisa negra de manga corta como la de Sasuke ha mi edad, pantalones blancos como los de Konohamaru y la banda ninja en el brazo

Hanabi no parecía ella; tenía unos pantalones largos blancos y anchos, unas sandalias blancas, una camiseta de enseñar el ombligo con unos tirantes que le rodeaban el cuello y llevaba una trenza y se dejaba caer unos mechones, la verla al verla me sonrojé un poco y Konohamaru me sonreía.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunté malhumorado.

-Pues es que es la primera vez que esa mirada fija tuya se ilumina.-Me dijo y la verdad es mis ojos azules cristalinos tenían un brillo especial.

-Serías la viva imagen de Sasuke sino fuero porque tu ojos son azules cristalinos.-Me dijo mi hermana y la verdad es todo el mundo me decía que era Sasuke 2.

-Bueno, esta ropa me encanta.-Nos dijo Hanabi y la sonreí arrogantemente.

-Bueno Hanabi, estás preciosa pero ahora tenemos que descansar para la misisón.-Nos dijo Beatorisu.

-Sí, tienes razón.-Dijo Hanabi y nos fuimos ha dormir ya que mañana sería un día largo.

Me tocaba dormir con Konohamaru y roncaba mucho, daba vueltas sobre mi almohada para conseguir dormirme pero no podía así que decidí irme al tejado para despejar un poco la ,mente y para mi sorpresa me encontré con Hanabi que estaba mirando la luna.

-Hola Hanabi.-Le saludé y ella se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió.

-Hola.-Me dijo, la verdad es que parecía triste.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?-Le pregunté mientras me ponía ha su lado.

-No, la verdad es que no.-Me dijo.

-¿Es por Kokoro?-Le pregunté y ella empezó ha llorar.

-Habíamos quedado para is de compras ya que hacía meses que no nos habíamos visto.-Me dijo mientras empezaba su llanto y en esos momentos lo único que se me ocurrió hacer era darle palmaditas en la espalda y ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos llorosos luna, unos ojos que eran exactamente igual ha la luna.

-Te prometo que traeremos de vuelta ha Kokoro.-Le dije mientras le sonreía arrogantemente.

-Gracias Ryu.-Me dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Bueno ahora vete ha la cama.-Le dije y ella asintió.

-Oye Ryu.-Me dijo antes de cruzar la puerta.

-Gracias.-Me dijo y se fue y entonces yo sonreí arrogantemente y me fui ha la cama pero Konohamaru seguía roncando y me dio un tic en el ojo y apreté mis puños con fuerza.

-¡Ya no lo aguanto más!-Grité pero Konohamaru seguía roncando así que le tiré de la cama y por fin se desperté.

-¡Qué haces Teme!-Me gritó.

¡¿Qué que hago?! ¡Qué remedio me dejabas si no parabas de roncar dobe!-Le grité

-¡Yo no ronco teme!-m gritó y empezamos ha pelearnos.

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

Y así seguimos hasta que mi hermano apareció por la puerta muy enfadada.

-¡Queréis dejar de gritar!-Nos dijo y nosotros fuimos directos ha la cama, no teníamos ganas de tener otra broca con Beatorisu.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Si queréis que haga una nueva pareja comentarlo.**


	54. Chapter 54

**CAP 53**

**POV HINATA**:

Estaba en el escondite de Akatsuki ha solas con Sasuke mientras nos besábamos.

-Te quiero Hinata.-Me dijo Sasuke entre besos.

-Yo también.-Le dije entre besos y de repente apareció Karin sin gafas y con una tolla solo.

-Hola Sasuke, ¿podrías ir ha enjabonarme la espalda?-Le preguntó sensualmente y yo fruncí el ceño.

-No, ahora déjame en paz.-Dijo Sasuke frunciéndole el ceño.

-Vamos Sasuke, sé que lo estás deseando.-Le dijo mientras me dejaba de lado y abrazaba ha Sasuke y así todos los días, me estaba empezando molestar mucho, tenía que enterarse de que Sasuke no era su novio y punto, estaba celosa de que ella pasara más tiempo con Sasuke por culpa de las misiones así que decidí ir ha hablar con ella pacíficamente.

-Oye Karin, ¿te importaría dejar de coquetear con Sasuke-kun?-Le pregunté amablemente.

-Oye mira, me estás hartando, ¿sabes?-Me dijo mordazmente y no comprendía nada ya que la que estaba coqueteando con mi novio era ella no yo.

-¿P-perdón?-Le pregunté confusa.

-Pues que no me gusta que estés con Sasuke ya que él es mío.-Me dijo y me estaba enfadando.

-¿C-cómo?-Le pregunté.

-Pues que por mucho pecho que tengas, yo soy más guapa y delgada y en cambio tú tienes esos pechos descomunales por tu problema de sobre peso.-Me dijo y me empujó al suelo y me había enfadado.

-No vuelvas ha hacer eso.-Dije en un susurro.

-¿Y si no qué? Gorda.-Me dijo y entonces activé mi Byakugan 200 palmas de la muerta una técnica que había aprendido gracias al entrenamiento de Sasuke y ella estaba en muy mal estado y todos los miembros de Akatsuki mirándome sorprendidos.

-Valla, nunca pensé que Hinata se pusiera así de celosa.-Dijo Itachi divertido.

-Hinata, te acabas de ganar mi respeto.-Dijo Suigetsu.

-Y-yo…no sé que me pasó.-Dije pero entonces Sasuke fue ha besarme dulcemente.

-Lo que te pasó es que tenías celos.-Me dijo.

-No, que va eso no puede ser, yo no soy celosa.-Le dije.

-Hinata todo el mundo es celoso, es parte del ser humano y con la paliza que le acabas de dar ha Karin demuestra que eres de la peores.-Me dijo Itachi señalando ha Karin muy mal herida.

-Pero la verdad es que nunca había llegado ha estos extremos.-Les dije.

-La verdad es que la culpa no es tuya sino de Karin, ella hace que hasta la más buena se vuelva contra ella.-Me dijo Suigetsu.

-Maldita.-Dijo Karin mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Karin si no quieres cobrar otra vez, va ha ser mejor que te alejes de Sasuke o Hinata te dará otra paliza.-Le dijo Itachi y Karin se fue de la habitación enfadada.

-En verdad todo el mundo tiene carácter y las que parecen indefensas son las que más tienen.-Me dijo Itachi.

La verdad es que después de eso Karin ya no se acercaba ha Sasuke y nunca se acercaba más de dos metros de distancuia y aunque toda mi vida halla sido buena era una Akatsuki y ya nunca volvería ha ser buena.

**FIN POV HINATA.**

**POV NEJI:**

Estaba entrenando cuando de repente un sirviente me interrumpió.

-Neji, Naruto le reclama.-Me dijo.

-Muy bien voy enseguida.-Le dije y fui hacia donde estaba la sala de espera.

-Hola Naruto, ¿qué ocurre?-Le pregunté.

-Neji, tenemos que hablar de la última misión que tuvimos con Hinata y la verdad es que la vi con Sasuke por la noche.-Me dijo y tiré la mesa y le cogí de los hombros ha Naruto y le miré fijamente.

-¿Dime qué vistes?-Le pregunté y pude ver que en sus ojos había miedo así que me aparté y se calmó.

-Los ví besándose.-Me dijo y sentí como me ponía pálido.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes idiota?!-Le dije enfadado activando mi Byakugan.

-Por que pensaba que le causaría problemas y no sabía que se iría de la aldea para hacerse una Akatsuki.-Me dijo y estaba desconcertado ya que no sabía de que Hinata era una Akatsuki.

-¿C-cómo?-Le pregunté con miedo.

-Pues que al parecer se ha hecho una Akatsuki.-Me dijo y estaba muy pálido.

-No puede ser…-Me dije ha mí mismo.

-Pues al parecer se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes.-Me dijo y rompí ha llorar.

-Neji yo…-Me dijo.

-Vete, tengo que informarle ha Hiashi-sama del asunto.-Le dije y él se fue y yo me fui al despacho de Hiashi ha explicarle lo sucedido y antes de nada toqué la puerta.

-Puede pasar.-Me respondió y entre.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Me preguntó.

-Hiashi, tengo información de que Hinata se fue de Konoha para irse con Sasuke Uchiha y volverse un Akatsuki.-Le dije.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Me dijo escandalizado tirando su escritorio.

-Hiashi-sama por favor tranquilícese.-Le dije.

-¡Esa mocosa desde el momento en que nació fue una vergüenza para el clan!-Dijo y la verdad es que comprendía ha Hinata por abandonar al clan ya que Hiashi-sama es muy estricto y nunca hizo nada que fuera despreciarla.

-Hiashi-sama, todavía tiene ha Hanabi.-Le intenté tranquilizar.

-Te diré una cosa yo nunca quise tener una niña, soñaba con un barón y nunca lo tuve, y en cambio me salió una traidora que encima se fue con un Uchiha.-Me dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

-Hiashi-sama, no debería ser así.-Le dije.

-Si no quieres que active el sello maldito cállate la boca.-Me dijo y la verdad es que por culpa de ese sello nunca podría decidir por mí mismo sino lo que ha mi clan le convenía, Beatorisu tenía razón, los Hyugas son unos manipuladores.

Estaba dando un paseo por el barrio Hyuga y de repente me encontré con Tenten que fue corriendo hacia ha mí y me abrazó.

-Me acabo de enterar de los sucedido, ¿estás bien?-Me preguntó y yo la aparte.

-Si, no te preocupes.-Le respondí.

-Oye, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos ha un restaurante para olvidarnos de todo esto?-Me preguntó pero la verdad prefería estar solo.

-Los siento Tenten, pero quiero estar solo.-Le respondí.

-Vale, pues nos vemos.-Me dijo y la verdad es que estaba muy decepcionado con Hinata, ya que había traicionado ha nuestro clan y ha Konoha, no quería hablar con nadie pero la verdad es que ahora Hanabi me importaba más que nada Hanabi ya que estaba haciendo misiones importantes y corriendo aventuras peligrosas pero me aliviaba la idea de que estubiera con Beatorisu ya que era mi mejora amiga, estaría bien y se haría incluso más fuerte que Tsunade.

**CONTNUARÁ…**

**Por favor darme reviews y decirme que parejas más queréis que añada.**


	55. Chapter 55

**CAP 54**

**POV HANABI:**

Estábamos listos para salir ha encaminarnos ha rescatar ha Kokoro y llevábamos la ropa que nos compramos ayer y una capa negra, estábamos a punto de salir de aquella aldea del país de la nieve y nos encaminamos en busca de la princesa Kokoro y esperaba poder verla pronto y rescatarla, el camino se nos hizo largo, la verdad es que no había viajado tanto en mi vida como ahora y ha lo lejos de donde estábamos vimos un castillo de hielo en la montaña más alta y casi ni se veía.

-Muy bien chicos, ahí está nuestro objetivo y cuando entremos ahí no quiero que los guardias nos vean y montemos algún escándalo y no voy ha luchar, os lo dejaré ha vosotros pero en cuanto vea que las cosas van mal me entrometeré, ¿queda claro?-Nos preguntó y nosotros asentimos y fuimos hacia la montaña y vimos que había mucho viento y había unos guardias así que Ryu y yo les aparecimos por la espalda y le dimos un golpe en el cuello que se desmayaron.

-Muy bien chicos ahora nos separaremos por grupos, yo y Konohamaru iremos por la izquierda y vosotros por la derecha.-Nos dijo Beatorisu mientras nos quitábamos las capas

-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?-Le pregunté.

-Porque seguramente Konohamaru y Ryu se pelearían nada más entrar y nos descubrirían.-Me dijo.

-La verdad es que tienes razón, vamos.-Les dije.

Ryu y yo fuimos por un pasillo de hilo y había un pasillo muy largo y de repente aparecieron unos guardias así que nosotros nos subimos al techo.

-Si seguimos caminando por aquí lo más probable es que os encuentren.-Le dije.

-Tienes razón.-Me dijo y empezamos ha buscar algo en donde podamos escondernos y vimos unos conductos de ventilación.

-Esto ha sigo una buena idea.-Dije mientras seguía ha Ryu por los conductos de ventilación.

-Sí, un poco incómodo pero al menos no nos descubrirán.-Me dijo y de repente oímos las voces de una niña que estaba encadenada ha una pared y el agua casi le cubría todo el cuerpo tronco con un vestido blanco y despeinada y era Kokoro.

-Tenemos que ayudarla.-Le dije ha Ryu mientras me disponía ha salir por los conductos pero él me lo impidió.

-No se puede hay unas tres personas vigilando.-Me dijo y ví que tenían el pelo blanco y consistía en una mujer con el pelo blanco, con un diadema de oro, un traje con un vestido blanco y los ojos rojos y una mirada fija y tenía en la frente un rombo rojo, un hombre con el pelo blanco el pelo para atrás y un traje blanco y una mirada fija y unos ojos rojo y un rombo rojo en la frente y un hombre con el pelo de lado el pelo blanco, unos ojos rojos y una mirada fija y un rombo rojo en la frente y un traje blanco.

-¿Por qué me hacéis esto?-Dijo Kokoro mientras lloraba.

-Porque tu sacrificio hará que nosotros gobernemos el mundo ya que somos más poderosos que inclusa la organización de Akatsuki.-Dijo la mujer y me asusté ya que sería muy duro derrotarlos.

-¿Quiénes sois?-Les preguntó Kokoro llorando.

-Somos los hermanos malditos, mi nombre es Nozomi Hurena, la menor de los hermanos.-Dijo la mujer.

-El mío es Kai Hurene el menor de los hermanos.-Dijo el hombre que tenía el pelo para atrás.

-Y el mío es Tora el mayor de los hermanos.-Dijo el que tenía el pelo de lado.

-Por favor dejarme irme, no se lo diré ha nadie.-Les dijo Kokoro.

-No hay otra manera ya que tendremos que sacarte el corazón y cuando lo tengamos sólo nos lo tendremos que beber su sangre para así recibir la inmortalidad y conseguir conquistar el mundo.-Dijo Kai.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó desconcertada.

-Pues al parecer la sangre de la princesa del agua recibe la inmortalidad ha quién la beba.-Dijo Tora.

-Les daré lo que sea pero por favor no me maten.-Dijo Kokoro llorando.

-No.-Dijo Nozomi mientras caminaba sobre el agua y se agachaba ha la altura de Kokoro y metía la mano en el agua para disponerse ha arrancarle el corazón y entonces salí de mi escondite junto con Ryu y me dispuse ha enfrentarme ha ellos.

-¡Hanabi!-Gritó de alegría Kokoro.

-No voy ha permitir que hagáis daño ha Kokoro.-Les dije.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos una molestia, será mejor poner la alarma para ver si hay más de esos.-Dijo Tora mientras calcaba un botón.

**FIN POV HANABI**

**POV KONOHAMARU:**

Estábamos en los conducto de ventilación y de repente sonó una alarma y todos los guardas empezaron ha buscar.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí y vayamos donde está Hanabi.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Tienes razón.-Le dije.

-Oye Konohamaru tienes que ir tu sólo yo me iré pero estaré viéndos todo el rato y si las cosas van mal estaré ahí para vencerlos y poneros ha salvo pero mientras tanto no puedo hacer nada por las reglas del clan.-Me dijo y asentí.

-Muy bien, buena suerte y adiós.-Me dijo mientras se convertía en un montón de mariposas y salía de los conductos de ventilación y yo seguí ha delante hasta que ví ha Hanabi y Ryu, con unos tres tipos y salí de los conductos para ayudarlos.

-Hola chicos.-Les dije mientras iba hacia ellos.

-Llegas tarde.-Me dijo Ryu.

-Chicos, que empiece la pelea.-Dijo Hanabi mientras se colocaba para pelear.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Por favor reviews y decirme si queréis que haya Narusaku.**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	56. Chapter 56

**CAP 55**

**POV HANABI:**

Estábamos a punto de empezar la pelea estaba decidida ha ganar con tal de que Kokoro estuviera bien.

-No tengo ganas de luchar.-Dijo Nozomi.

-Yo tampoco pero haré lo que sea con tal de que Kokoro esté bien.-Les dije.

-Bueno, no nos queda más remedio.-Dijo Kai mientras calcaba un botón y la habitación se separó en donde estaban Kokoro y los enemigos.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?-Dije mientras me alejaba para atrás.

-Si queréis volver ha ver ha Kokoro tendréis que ir ha buscarnos y si nos derrotáis os dejaremos llevaros ha Kokoro.-Me dijo Nozomi y donde estaban ellos se formó una esfera con alas de papel que empezó ha volar hacia unas montañas y nosotros la observábamos con furia.

-Chicos.-Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos que estaba Beatorisu.

-Tenemos que ir ha por ello.-Dijo Hanabi.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Dónde estarán?-Preguntó Konohamaru.

-En la montaña más alta del país del agua, iremos volando.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras les salían las alas de ángel y nos cogía ha los tres y echamos ha volar.

-¡Esto es genial!-Grité.

-Voy ha vomitar.-Dijo Ryu.

-Yo también.-Dijo Konohamaru.

Al fin llegamos y Konohamaru y Ryu tenían muy mala cara.

-Chicos, ¿os encontráis bien?-Les preguntó Beatorisu.

-No gracias al vuelo.-Dijo Ryu.

-Tener esta pastilla.-Les dijo Beatorisu entregándosela.

-Gracias, ahora estoy mejor.-Dijo Ryu y entonces levantamos la vista y vimos que era un castillo realmente grande.

-Chicos, yo estaré vigilando y si las cosas van mal me entrometeré.-Dijo Beatorisu mientras se transformaba en mariposas y entraba al castillo.

-Chicos, vamos ha entrar.-Dijo Ryu y yo abrí la gran pueta de hielo y me encontré con una gran sala en donde estaba Kai.

-Si queréis pasar, primero tendréis que derrotarme.-Nos dijo.

-Chicos yo me encargo de él.-Dijo Konohamaru.

-Pero…-Dije.

-Da igual, daros prisa.-Nos dijo y Ryu y yo salimos de la habitación.

**FIN POV HANABI**

**POV KONOHAMARU:**

Estaba frente ha Kai listo para pelear.

-Esta sala es especial ya que ningún tipo de ataque puede hacer que se rompa así que no pienso cortarme.-Me dijo.

-Yo tampoco.-Le dije mientras hacía un montón de clones de sombra y me propuse ha atacarle pero él hizo brillar el rombo que tenía en la frente y cogió un tubo y le dio ha todos mis clones de sombras y estaba mal herido en el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios…-Dije.

-Soy más poderoso que tú.-Me dijo seriamente.

.Eso ya lo veremos.-Dije mientras hacía el rasengan gigante y me disponía ha darle ha él y él le salía un dragón de fuego de la mano y chocaron y se formó una explosión y acabamos los dos heridos en el suelo.

-Vaya, parece que te he subestimado demasiado.-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie mal herido.

-Y yo.-Le dije mientras me ponía de pie también mal herido.

-Bueno, empezaremos enserio.-Dijo mientras le salía un dragón todavía más grande que el anterior y yo hice clones de sombra e hice ransengan gigantes y al chocar nos mantuvimos así durante un rato y él empezó ha avanzar y consiguió darme de lleno y caí al suelo mal herido.

-Deberías dejar de esforzarte tanto.-Me dijo mientras me cogí del pelo y me elevaba al aire y se disponía ha clavarme un tubo.

-¿Unas últimas palabras?-Me preguntó.

-No me vas ha vencer.-Dije mientras cuando nadie se daba cuenta había hecho un clon de sombra y el clon de sombra saltó en el aire e hizo un rasengan y le dio de lleno.

-Eres fuerte.-Me dijo mientras se levantaba muy mal herido.

Él me dio un puñetazo y yo salí rodando al suelo.

-Pero yo soy mejor.-Me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Yo estaba casi inconsciente pero no me rendiría así que decidí levantarme ha pesar de mis golpes y cojeaba.

-No tienes porque seguir.-Me dijo.

-Yo seré…-Dije mientras hacía clones de sombra y hacía rasengans gigantes.-…el Hokague más joven de Konoha, que te quede claro.-Dije mientras salté hacia él y él me miró sorprendido e hizo un dragón gigante rojo y pero eran muy iguales aunque yo nunca me rendía así que seguía adelante y hubo una gran explosión pero él estaba en el suelo y no se podía mover y yo cogí un tubo y cojeando me dirigí hacia él.

-Lo bueno de esta pelea es que he tenido el honor de ser derrotado por el futuro Hokague de Konoha.-Me dijo seriamente y yo le clavé el tubo en el estómago y se murió y yo me tumbé en el suelo, estaba orgullosos de mí mismo ya que por fin lo había derrotado y estaba seguro de que era un paso más cerca de ser Hokague.

**FIN POV KONOHAMARU**

**POV RYU:**

Hanabi y yo estábamos corriendo por un pasillo muy largo de hielo y nos encontramos con una puerta así que decidí abrirla y me encontré con una sala de hielo enorme en donde había una pequeña puerta al final y estaba Tora el enemigo.

-Si queréis pasar tendréis que derrotarme.-Nos dijo.

-Hanabi sigue adelante tú.-Le dije.

-¿Seguro?-Me preguntó.

-Tranquila, soy el hermano de la diosa más poderosa de todos los tiempos, estaré bien.-Le dije sonriendo arrogantemente.

-Muy bien, que tengas suerta.-Me dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, parece que tú serás mi rival.-Dijo seriamente mientras sacaba una espada.

-Eso parece.-Le dije mientras sacaba mis dos espadas y activaba mi sharingan

-Bueno, pues peleemos.-Me dijo y fui hacia él contra y empezamos ha hacer movimientos muy rápidos que casi no se veían y nos separamos por cansancio.

-No está mal.-Me dijo seriamente.

-Lo mismo digo.-Le dije.

-Muy bien, empecemos enserio.-Dijo mientras hacía brillar el rombo que tenía en la frente y su espada se cubría por rayos rojos y la clavó al suelo y esos rayos me dieron ha mí y dí un grito de dolor.

-¿Qué…me has hecho?-Le pregunté furioso y mal herido.

-Sólo estoy luchando.-Me respondió.

-Maldito…-Le dije mientras activaba mi mangekyo sharingan y le miré ha los ojos y él me miró sorprendido y le provoqué una visión que acabó cansado y ha mí me sangraban los ojos.

-Vaya, con que el mangekyo sharinga, esto se va ha poner interesante.-Me dijo mientras se levantaba y hacía un tigre de rayo y yo hice un chidori con forma de pájaro gigante y al chocar se formó una explosión muy fuerte y estábamos en el suelo muy mal heridos.

-Eres fuerte pero eso no significa que seas el mejor.-Me dijo mientras de un rápido movimiento casi me corta por la mitad pero yo lo esquivé y salté hacia atrás pero de repente él apareció detrás de mí y me dio una patada que provocó que me cayera al suelo casi muerto.

-Preparate para morir.-Dijo mientras cogía una espada hacía que tenía rayo rojo pero yo cogí mi espada e impedí que me diera y con mis piernas le envié lejos de donde y de un rápido movimiento cogí mi espada y se la clavé en el estómago.

-Eres digno de derrotarme.-Me dijo y luego se murió y yo me senté cansado y muy mal herido.

**FIN POV RYU**

**POV HANABI:**

Estaba corriendo a través de un pasillo muy largo y ví una puerta y entré y vi una gran sala de hielo y ha Kokoro encadenada y encerrada en una caja de hielo.

-¡Hanabi!-Dijo Kokoro riendo.

-Te he estado esperando.-Me dijo Nozomi.

-Prepárate para morir.-Le dije y salté e el aire y dí un puñetazo al suelo provocando que se levantara todo el suelo pero me dí cuenta de que Nozomi no estaba por ninguna parte y de repente giré la cabeza y ví que Nozomi estaba detrás de mí y me dio una patada en el aire y después un puñetazo, provocando que me cayera al suelo mal herida.

-Yo soy más fuerte que mis dos hermanos con los que te encontrastes, no creo que puedas derrotarme.-Me dijo y me puse en pie.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-Le grité.

-Porque esta gente merece morir.-Me respondió.

-Eso es mentira.-Le dije furiosa.

-Te contaré una historia…

**FLASH BACK:**

_Antes éramos felices, todo iba bien, vivíamos en una casa de madera en una de las montañas del país de la nieve y mis padres trabajan. Mi padre éra leñador y mi madre ama de casa, no teníamos mucho dinero pero éramos muy felices hasta que un día cuando mis hermanos y yo volvíamos de jugar entramos en la casa._

_-¡Mamá, papá hemos vuelto!-Grité con mis hermanos siguiéndome pero entonces nos encontramos ha nuestros padres atados y unos hombres que tenían una espada.ç_

_-¡Hijos, correr!-Dijo mi padre y de repente los hombres les clavaron un espada y mis hermanos y yoe estábamos traumatizados así quer corrimos y nos adentramos en el bosque._

_Días más tarde nos enteramos de que nos estaban buscando y que habían matado ha mis padres porque teníamos un poder especial de que hacer brillar el rombo de nuestra frente y haacer un extraño jutsu de un dragón del elemento que queramos y que es capaz de arrasar aldeas y que el rey del país del agua nos había mandado matar ha todos._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Desde aquel día juramos que nos vengaríamos de ellos conquistando el mundo ninja y para eso necesitamos la sangre de la princesa del agua que concede la inmortalidad.-Me dijo y estaba sorprendida, pero no permitiría que hiciera daño ha Kokoro.

-La venganza no es un buen camino, sólo provoca dolor y sufrimiento y no hará que tus padres vuelvan ha la vida.-Le dije seriamente.

-Pero si no se extingue está raza seguirá habiendo dolor y es mejor la muerte que el sufrimiento.-Me dijo y yo hice el Mizuri gigante y ella hizo un dragón gigante y al chocar formó una gran explosión y estábamos muy mal heridas en el suelo.

-Creo que te he subestimado.-Dijo mientras se ponía en pie mal herida y yo hice lo mismo.

-Pero ahora iré en serio.-Dijo mientras de sus dos manos salían dos dragones rojos una de cada mano y entonces yo decidí hacer una cosa que nunca hice, hacer dos Mizuri con las dos manos y al chocar estábamos en el suelo mal heridos y ella vino hacia mi cojeando y yo estaba casi inconsciente, entonces ella levanto un puñal y se dispuso ha clavarmelo.

-Llego tu hora.-Dijo mientras se disponía ha atravesarme.

-¡Hanabi!-Me gritó Kokoro y entonces abrí los ojos le di un puñetazo ha Nozomi que salió volando y en el aire de un rápido movimiento le clavé el puñal y entonces ella cayó al suelo.

-Tenías razón, la venganza sólo conduce al dolor.-Me dijo Nozomi antes de morir.

-¡Hanabi!-Me dí la vuelta y ví ha Beatorisu, Ryu y Konohamaru.

-¿Chicos?-Dije desconcertada mientras me caía por el dolor.

-Hanabi deja que te cure, chicos sacar ha la princesa Kokoro.-Dijo Beatorisu y Ryu y Kokohamaru sacaron ha Kokoro de su celda y Beatorisu cogió agua, la hizo brillar la posó sobre mí y me curó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Hanabi!-Dijo Kokoro mientras me abrazaba.

-Bueno, me alegro de que estéis bien.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Sí, todo ha salido bien.-Dijo Konohamaru mientras se sentaba y se sentó en un botón y sonó una voz que decía_ 20 segundos para la destrucción._

-¡Konohamaru idiota!-Gritamos Ryu y yo ha la vez.

-Chicos salgamos de aquí pitando.

-Dijo Beatorisu mientras aparecían sus alas de ángel y nos cogió ha Kokoro, Konohamaru, Ryu y yo y echamos ha volar y contemplaba desde lejos como el castillo se destruía.

-¡Esto es genial!-Gritamos Kokoro y yo y veía como Ryu y Konohamaru y Ryu vomitarían en cualquier momento.

Al llegar ha la aldea todos los ciudadanos y el rey y la Hokague nos esperaban y al aterrizar Kokoro fue corriendo hacia su padre para abrazarlo.

-Muchísimas gracias.-Dijo la Hokague con una reverencia.

-Oye, ¿por qué no os quedáis un poco por aquí?-Nos preguntó Kokoro.

-Si, dormiríais en nuestro castillo.-Dijo su padre.

-Lo siento pero tenemos que seguir viajando.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Está bien pero escríbeme cartas.-Me dijo Kokoro abrazándome.

-Sí, no te preocupes.-Le dije y nos fuimos al puerto donde nos acompañó toda la aldea y al subir al barco nos dijeron adiós con la mano y yo los contemplaba gritándoles adiós.

-Podéis sentiros orgullosos chicos, somos héroes en este país.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-¿Qué destino nos toca ahora?-Pregunté.

-El país del hierro.-Dijo Beatorisu.

-Pues allá vamos.-Dijo Konohamaru mientras nos encaminábamos al atardecer hacia el país del hierro.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Comentar y decirme si queréis que haga Narusaku.**


	57. Chapter 57

**CAP 56**

**POV NEJI:**

Estaba en mi casa aunque también era de Beatorisu pero me había dicho que mientras estaba fuera me la podía quedar hasta que ella volviera tenía que pagarle el alquiler.

De repente, llamaron ha la puerta y fui ha abrirla y para mi sorpresa era Sai.

-Hola Neji, ¿puedo pasar?-Me preguntó con su típica sonrisa falsa.

-Claro.-Le dije extrañado y él pasó y se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Te apetece algo de beber?-Le pregunté.

-Un té.-Me contestó y fui ha hacer el té y al acabar se lo serví ha él y ha mí.

-Gracias.-Me dijo.

-No hay de qué.-Le dije y tomé un sorbo de mi té y la verdad esto era algo incómodo ya que con Sai no tenía mucha relación.

-¿ Neji?-Me llamó.

-¿Sí?-Le pregunté mientras bebía el té.

-¿Tú y Beatorisu eran novios?-Me preguntó en ese momento expulsé toso el té y empecé ha toser porque me había atragantado.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunté desconcertado.

-¿Pues que si te gusta Beatorisu?-Me preguntó otra vez.

-¡C-claro que no!-Le dije enfadado.

-Vaya, que pena haríais una buena pareja.-Me dijo y me puse muy rojo.

-¿Q-qué dices?-Le pregunté sin creerme lo que había dicho.

-Yo estoy con Tenten.-Le dije cansado.

-Pues que raro, acabo de ver ha Tenten y Lee besándose.-Me dijo Sai y entonces un aura oscura empezó ha rodearme.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!-Grité.

-Si quieres matar ha Neji están en el Ichimaru.-Me dijo y yo fui corriendo hacia el Ichimaru hecho una furia y ahí estaban los dos, hablando y riendo y yo lleno de furia fui ha darle un puñetazo ha Neji.

-¿Se puede saber que haces Neji?-Me dijo Tenten mientras ayudaba ha Lee.

-¿Me puedes explicar que hacías besándote con Lee?-Le pregunté furioso pero no me respondía.

-¡Responde!-Le grité furioso.

-¡¿Y se puede saber porque cuando estás con Beatorisu sonríes más que cuando estás conmigo?!-Me preguntó furiosa.

-¡¿Qué demonios dices?!-Le pregunté confundido.

-La verdad Neji, cuando se fue Beatorisu no hacías más que hablar de ella y cuando estás con ella se te ilumina la cara.-Me dijo llorando.

-Eso es una estupidez.-Le dije.

-Neji, sé que estás enamorado de Beatorisu, todos en Konoha lo saben.-Me dijo y yo estaba más que confundido.

-Tenten, no me gusta Beatorisu.-Le dije.

-Neji, no puedes decir su nombre sin sonreír.-Me dijo.

-Somos polos opuestos Tenten.-Le dije.

-Neji, los polos opuestos se atraen, y el amor que sientes por Beatorisu es real.-Me dijo Tenten sonriéndo.

-Ella y yo sólo somos amigos.-Le dije.

-N-neji, c-cuándo te ví c-con B-eatorisu por p-primera vez, t-te comportabas, d-de forma d-distinta…-Me dijo Lee mientras se intentaba levantar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Que Tenten y yo la primera vez que os vimos juntos nos sorprendimos de que te enfadaras cómo te enfadarás y sonrieras como sonrieras.-Me dijo Lee mientras se sentaba.

-Yo no la amo.-Les dije.

-Neji, pregúntate a ti mismo si no la amas.-Me dijo Tenten con una sonrisa y aunque hubiera pasado muchas cosas con Beatorisu no podía ser, si ella estuviera aquí seguro que les hubiera dado una paliza por decir esa estupidez.

-Ella no me ama.-Les dije.

-Neji, ¿no te das cuenta?-Me preguntó Lee.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?-Les pregunté.

-De que Beatorisu está enamorada de ti, cuando lo supe me rompió el corazón pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que amo ha Lee porque mi amor lo corrrespode.-Me dijo Tenten y de repente veo que Naruto está detrás de mí.

-Oye Naruto, diles que es mentira que Beatorisu esté enamorada de mí.-Le dije pero Naruto me puso una cara de preocupación.

-Beatorisu está enamorada de ti, me lo dijo.-Me dijo Naruto y estaba sorprendido pero no podía ser verdad.

-Eso no puede ser cierto.-Me dije a mí mismo.

-Dime Neji, ¿nunca has sentido cómo Beatorisu se ponía roja cada vez que te veía?-Me preguntó Tenten y ahora que lo recordaba en varias ocasiones la había vsito ponerse roja sólo de mirarme.

-Lo nuestro sería imposible y además no la amo y ella no me ama a mí.-Les dije con la cabeza baja.

-Neji, has estado tan centrado con lo de Beatorisu que le has dado más importancia que acabo de besar ha Neji.-Me dijo Tente y ahora que lo pensaba era verdad.

-Neji, deja de engañarte a ti mismo.-Me dijo Lee poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Dios mío, estoy enamorado de Beatorisu.-Dije sin entender cómo me había enamorado de ella.

-Por fin lo aceptas.-Me dijo Tenten.

-No puede ser, ella es testaruda, bruta, marimacha y por si fuera poco anda con ropa ligera y se ha acostado con medio Konoha.-Dije negándolo.

-Neji, esas cosas que acabas de decir de Beatorisu son las cosas que te han hecho que te enamores de ella.-Me dijo Tenten.

-¡Nadie está de mi parte!-Dije mientras eché ha correr y de repente choqué con alguien y me caí all suelo y al levantar la vista ví que había chocado con el padre de Beatorisu que se llamaba Same y ya nada podía ponerse peor.

-Ten cuidado Hyuga me has tirado al suelo.-Me dijo enfadado.

-Lo lamento.-Le dije mientras hacía una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-Adiós no quiero perder más mi tiempo.-Me dijo mientras se retiraba y la verdad es que comprendía porque Beatorisu lo odiaba.

-¿Por qué me odia?-Le pregunté mientras me levantaba.

-Él a ti no te odia es así desde que nació.-Me dijo alguien detrás de mí y al darme la vuelta veo que están, Hiashi, Shikaku, Inochi, Choza, Fugaku y Shibi.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí reunidos?-Les pregunté.

-Estamos recordando viejos tiempos.-Me dijo Choza.

-Si, en contra de nuestra voluntad.-Dijeron a la vez Same y Fugaku.

-Oye Neji, ¿te encuentras bien?-Me preguntó Hiashi.

-Tenten y yo hemos roto.-Le dije.

-Bueno Neji, eso significa que tendrás que casarte con una mujer de nuestro clan ¿lo sabes no?-Me preguntó y yo asentí.

-Bueno, adiós.-Dije mientras me dirigía ha mi casa pero de repente empezó ha llover y me fui ha taparme ha uno de los tejados de las tiendas y ví que estaba Beatorisu con un moño, pintalabios rojo y un kimono rosa y yo fui ha abrazarla.

-Beatorisu, te amos.-Le dije.

-Yo no soy Beatorisu.-Me dijo soltándose de mi agarre y ahora que lo notaba tenía un personalidad completamente distinta.

-¿Quién eres entonces?-Le pregunté.

-Soy la madre de Beatorisu Bara Hogonake.-Me dijo.

-Se ve muy joven.-Le dije.

-Eso es porque las mujeres del clan Hogonake ha mi edad parece que tienen 16.-Me dijo y me sorprendí.

-Por cierto, ¿qé es eso de que amas ha mi hija?-Me preguntó.

-Pues…-Dije y salí corriendo hacia mi casa aunque lloviera.

Al llegar ha mi casa estaba todo mojado y me senté en el sofá y ahora tenía que esperar ha mañana ha que me mataran ya que la madre de Betorisu se lo contaría ha su marido y su marido me mataría junto con el clan Hogonake y Uchiha y todo porque no pude distinguir ha Betorisu de su madre cuando van muy siinta vestidas y Beatorisu es muchísimo más poderosa que ella y ahora mañana pagaría y estupidez.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Comentar y decirme si queréis que haga Narusaku.**


End file.
